Harry Malfoy
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: Que se passe til quand Lucius Malfoy propose de garder Harry chez lui pour les vacances de Noël ?
1. Discussion à l'infirmerie

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus .. Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comprendra cette fic ni comment l'histoire va se terminer, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**_Chapitre 1 :_ Discussion à l'infirmerie.**

_**La scène se passe dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard (vous l'aurez compris)**_

Dans le grand escalier menant à l'infirmerie, Lucius Malfoy fulminait. Intérieurement en tout cas, car il ne laissait jamais ses émotions paraître. Un Malfoy restait impassible en toutes circonstances. Il était venu pour assister au match de quidditch opposant Griffondor à Serpentard et était pratiquement certain de la victoire de l'équipe de son fils : Potter était malade, tout le monde le savait mais cet idiot avait tout de même participé à ce match. Il dormait debout et cela se voyait depuis les tribunes. Mais la réalité avait été toute autre : les deux équipes avaient terminé le match sur une égalité : 150 points pour chaque équipe.

Potter s'était endormi sur son balai et en était tombé. Il avait donc été envoyé à l'infirmerie pour un bras cassé en plus d'être de malade. A ce moment-là, l'équipe de Griffondor avait déjà 150 points et Serpentard 0. Lucius avait vu Rogue dans les tribunes. Il était vert de rage après son équipe d'incapables. Lucius aussi avait été en colère mais n'en avait rien montré. Enfin, Draco avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or, égalisant ainsi les scores. De cela, Lucius en était très fier mais il l'était beaucoup moins quand celui-ci était tombé de son balai avec la boule dorée dans la main… Lucius l'aurait bien tué sur place ! On ne se ridiculisait pas ainsi devant toute l'école ! Et comble du malheur, lui aussi s'était cassé le bras ! Il était donc allé rejoindre Potter à l'infirmerie. C'est pour cette raison que lui, Lucius Malfoy, était dans le grand escalier menant à l'infirmerie. Il hésitait entre féliciter son fils pour ne pas avoir laissé la victoire à ces maudits Griffondor ou le rabrouer sèchement pour s'être ridiculisé devant toute l'école et devant son père en prime ! Le choix était vite fait…

Sans plus de cérémonie, Lucius entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit où son fils était allongé avec des airs de mourant. Il se figea dans son lit lorsqu'il vit son père venir vers lui, l'air assez mécontent… Subitement, il n'avait plus rien, plus aucune douleur et avait l'air en parfaite santé.

« Tu es fier de toi, j'imagine ! » Lui dit son père avec une voix douce mais à son ton, on devinait bien quelle fureur l'habitait.

A ces mots, Draco vira au rouge puis passa au blanc. Il était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et semblait rétrécir dans son lit au fur et à mesure que son père se rapprochait de lui.

« Non seulement tu n'as pas réussi à faire remporter la victoire à ton équipe et en plus tu te ridiculises devant toute l'école ! »

Le garçon blond rapetissa encore davantage dans le lit. _Il n'y a pas que moi dans l'équipe que je sache, si les autres ne savent pas jouer, c'est pas ma faute ! _pensa t-il mais il se voyait mal dire ça à son père et encore moins dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ! »

Le pauvre Draco se tassait de plus en plus dans son lit, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Je », bredouilla t-il…

ATCHOUM !

On entendit quelqu'un éternuer dans toute l'infirmerie. Tout le monde sursauta. Tout le monde, c'est-à-dire les 2 Malfoy et Mme Pomfresh qui était encore entrain de faire un pansement à Draco. Il avait plusieurs blessures sur les bras après sa chute avec le vif d'or. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de la lâcher avant d'être emmené à l'infirmerie. Finalement, elle le congédia et lui dit de se reposer durant les vacances de Noël qui se rapprochait à grand pas puisqu'elles n'étaient que dans une semaine. Il sortit donc de la pièce mais seul. Son père était resté pour découvrir l'auteur de l'éternuement qui avait coupé court à sa discussion avec son fils et qui avait évité de fâcheux ennuis à celui-ci.

Lucius se promenait dans la pièce lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau l'un de ces horribles éternuements qui pourraient largement réveiller un mort tant ils étaient forts. Enfin, voyant une ombre derrière un paravent dans un coin reculé de l'infirmerie, il s'approcha et reconnu Harry Potter en personne. Il était couché dans un de ces lits blancs et semblait faire un cauchemar. Il remuait beaucoup dans son sommeil et avait l'air fiévreux.

_Quel idiot d'avoir voulu participer au match dans son état_, pensa Lucius en le voyant.

« Excusez-moi », dit Mme Pomfresh à Lucius.

Elle se rendit à côté de Harry qui s'était calmé. Il tremblait de froid et était couvert de sueur. Elle avait un verre à la main qui contenait un médicament blanc qui se dissolvait lentement dans ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Elle le réveilla doucement.

« Potter !lui dit-elle, avalez ça et aller prendre une douche pendant que je change ce lit. Je ne vais pas vous laissez mariner là-dedans ! »

Sans un mot, Harry se leva et se rendit dans la salle d'eau qui se trouvait fort heureusement juste à côté de son lit. Il titubait tant sa fièvre était forte et ne vit pas Lucius Malfoy à côté de lui,même lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Lucius à l'infirmière pour s'occuper car il détestait être ignoré.

« La grippe moldue », lui répondit-elle.

« Moldue ? » dit-il intrigué.

« Oui, moldue. Il a vécu trop longtemps chez ces fous qui l'ont élevés ; alors il attrape les mêmes maladies qu'eux ! Il n'a jamais attrapé aucune maladie de notre monde, je peux vous l'affirmer », dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

« Je trouve scandaleux, continua t-elle, qu'il ait été envoyé chez des gens qui passent les trois quarts de leur vie à le martyriser alors qu'il est si gentil. C'est réellement un garçon adorable ! Mais il ne connaît rien de notre monde. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est complètement perdu. Je suis certaine que s'il pouvait passer les vacances dans une véritable famille de sorciers qui lui apprendrait nos us et coutumes, il leur en serait très reconnaissant… »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? » demanda Lucius, soudain très intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.

« Absolument certaine ! »

« Vous croyez ? » _C'est une idée à creuser_, se dit-il pour lui-même.

« Certainement ! Je suis sûre qui si quelqu'un comme vous, par exemple, acceptait de lui enseigner quelques sorts en plus de nos coutumes, il serait vraiment ravi. »

« Je veux bien y réfléchir mais je ne garanti rien. »

« Certes. »

« Je veux votre parole que vous ne lui parlerez pas de notre conversation », dit-il

« Vous avez ma parole, Mr Malfoy ».

« Très bien », ajouta t-il avant de partir. _Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… _pensa t-il

Quelques secondes après le départ de Lucius, un hibou s'envola en direction du bureau de Dumbledore qui le réceptionna et lut le court mot qui était accroché à sa patte :

_L'affaire est dans le sac, Monsieur le Directeur. _

_Il ne se doute de rien._

_Pom-pom_

Entendant du bruit hors de son bureau et quelqu'un qui montait les marches y menant, le directeur rangea la lettre dans un tiroir tout en connaissant à l'avance l'identité de son visiteur.

Il se retourna pour l'accueillir

« Mon cher Lucius, dit-il, quelle surprise de vous voir ici, dans mon bureau ! »

À suivre …

L'histoire vous plaît ? Alors soyez gentils, dîtes-le moi ! C'est le bouton en bas à gauche pour me le dire …

Le second chapitre est déjà écrit, il n'attend plus que vos commentaires pour paraître !

A très bientôt, Chibigokû


	2. Réunion dans le bureau du Directeur

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny. Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comprendra cette fic ni comment l'histoire va se terminer, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Procne Aesoris** : Merci pour ta review ! C'était la première pour cette fic ! C'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant ! Ma boîte aux lettres a explosé ! Ne t'inquiètes pas la fic va devenir drôle à partir de la fin de ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Ladysone:** Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu adores ma fic ! Des manigances entre Dumbledore et Pom-Pom ? Tu as vu ça où ? Je ne peux pas te répondre, ça gâcherait toute la fic !

**Amy Keira : Tu as envie de lire la suite ? Aucun problème, il suffit de le demander !**

**Daffy la ouf: Elle a l'air terrible ? Ce sera encore pire quand tu auras lu le chapitre 6 que je viens juste de terminer !**

crystal d'avalon : J'ai suivi tes conseils : j'ai tout marqué dans l'intro ! J'espère que ça te va comme ça ?

mifibou : Ravie que ma façon d'écrire te plaise ! Par contre les chapitres risquent de traîner un peu. On m'a déjà dit que j'allais trop vite dans les chapitres, alors je vais un peu délayer (je vous rassure, c'est aucun de vous !) Ce que trafique Dumbledore ? Chut ! C'est un secret !

Aliciane : Et voilà, elle arrive, elle est belle la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Mydaya : Du yaoi dans ma fic ? Non, ce serait trop même pour ma morale ! Et surtout pour ma santé mentale ! Mais pour comprendre ce que je veux dire, il faut lire le chapitre 6.

Shadow : Moi aussi, je vais faire vite : elle est là la suiiiiiite !

Severia ROGUE : Un flash ? Tu voulais dire un slash ? Désolée, c'est pas au programme. C'est juste une fic humoristique !

titesam : le voila, il arrive le chapitre 2 ! Un Lucius/ Harry? Ca me tenterait bien mais pas dans cette fic, ce sera dans la suivante, j'ai déjà les idées. Je serai morte derrière mon Pc si c'était dans celle-la !

onarluca: Tu as entièrement raison : PAUVRE HARRY ! Et attends, tu n'as encore rien vu !

babylatina : Merci du compliment ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Figure-toi que je ne regarde jamais s'il y a des fautes…

morora: en fait, ça sens surtout les manigances dans le Manoir Malfoy, mais tu verras ça plus tard !

zeynel : Ce que Dumby a préparé ? Tu le verras plus tard. !

**Il y aura un bonus à partir des chapitres suivants : à chaque fois, vous aurez droit à une page du Grimoire des Sorts !**

Quelqu'un a écrit pour me dire qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas dans les dialogues. Mes tirets ont été effacés alors j'ai mis des guillemets …

**_Chapitre 2 :_ Réunion dans le bureau du directeur.**

Entendant du bruit hors de son bureau et quelqu'un qui montait les marches y menant, le directeur rangea la lettre dans un tiroir tout en connaissant à l'avance l'identité de son visiteur.

Il se retourna pour l'accueillir.

« Mon cher Lucius, dit-il, quelle surprise de vous voir ici, dans mon bureau. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Bonjour Mr le directeur », répondit Lucius toujours aussi raide que de coutume.

« Appelez-moi Albus, mon cher. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

« Merci. »

« J'imagine que avez une affaire particulièrement urgente pour venir aussi rapidement », dit le directeur en question avec l'air de ne pas être au courant.

« C'est exact, c'est même assez urgent puisque cela concerne les prochaines vacances de Noël. »

« Vraiment ? Vous ne pouvez pas garder votre fils chez vous alors vous voulez qu'il reste ici, il n'y a absolument aucun problème. Je vous en prie, d'autres élèves resteront ici et… »

« Non, non, le coupa Lucius qui le voyait déjà lui vanter les mérites de tous ses élèves et de l'école alors que ce n'était pas du tout le sujet. Je suis venu vous demander si Mr Potter pouvait exceptionnellement passer les vacances dans mon manoir. Il se trouve que mon fils s'ennuie assez tout seul pendant deux semaines et j'ai cru entendre que Mr Potter ne passait jamais les vacances dans sa famille alors je me suis dit… »

« Et vous avez très bien entendu, répondit Albus. En effet, il ne part jamais durant les vacances. Vous vous proposez donc de le prendre chez vous ? Vous savez que votre fils et lui ne s'entendent guère ? Ils se livrent une véritable guerre depuis leur première année, tout ça à cause de Mr Weasley ! »

« Oui, j'ai cru en entendre parler », dit Lucius qui commençait à se demander à quoi ressemblera son manoir à la fin des vacances avec les garçons et leur fichue guerre en plein milieu_. Bon sang ! Après tout ce ne sont que des gamins, j'arriverais bien à les dresser tous les deux ! Je ne m'appelle pas Lucius Malfoy pour rien. Draco m'obéit à peu près et je vais régler la question pour Potter et si ça ne marche pas, je l'enferme dans les cachots et Draco avec ! Je ne les laisserais pas me pourrir mes vacances de Noël. Et Narcissia qui n'est pas au courant, quand elle saura cette histoire, elle me pourrira la vie pour avoir eu cette idée ! (Panique à bord) et puis zut, je suis chez moi, non ? Qu'elle aille au diable, si ça ne lui plaît pas ! Je sais ! (Idée du siècle) je ne vais rien leur dire ni à Draco ni à Narcissia, ils verront bien quand je leur amènerais et ils ne pourront plus rien dire, sinon je vais en entendre avant, pendant et après ! Et après, ça me suffit largement ! Voilà, c'est réglé !_

Albus observait Lucius pendant que celui-ci se livrait à son monologue intérieur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda t-il tout en connaissant très bien la raison de ce long silence.

Lucius sursauta un peu, puis se reprit.

« Tout va bien, répondit-il, je voudrais juste vous demander de ne pas dire à Mr Potter où il passera ses vacances. Disons que ce sera une surprise. Je veux que vous lui fassiez promettre qu'il sera sage et qu'il m'obéira. Je ne veux pas que mon manoir soit détruit à cause de lui ! Dîtes-lui que je l'attendrais le soir des vacances sur le quai de la gare, à la voie 9 ¾. »

« Très bien mon cher Lucius, je lui dirais tout ce que vous m'avez dit. »

« Merci, je vous reverrais après les vacances pour discuter avec vous de ce qui se sera passé. »

« C'est entendu, alors à plus tard Mr Malfoy. »

« A plus tard, Mr le Directeur. »

Lucius se leva et sortit du bureau, mille questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête et l'appréhension de ce qui allait se passer. En quinze jours, il pouvait s'en passer des choses. Même dans son pire cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait réellement…

_Quelques jours plus tard dans la tour de Griffondor…_

Harry était retourné en cours depuis deux jours, il était guéri et assez content du fait que même s'il n'avait pas assisté à la fin du match, son équipe n'avait pas perdu. Il était fier de ses co-équipiers. Depuis le match, on n'entendait plus les remarques acides de Malfoy dans le style : à bas Griffondor ! Ron lui avait raconté la chute lamentable de Malfoy avec le vif d'or. Harry s'était tordu les côtes tant il avait ri à la nouvelle. Draco avait du recevoir un sacré savon de son père pour s'être écroulé parterre devant tout Poudlard réuni ! Il faisait moins le fier maintenant. Certains faisaient exprès de commenter sa chute chaque fois que Môssieur Draco passait devant eux. Tout d'un coup, il virait au rouge et disparaissait en une seconde.

Harry était encore entrain d'y penser quand le professeur Mc Gonagall surgit devant lui, lui faisant une peur bleue au passage, et lui dit de la suivre immédiatement dans le bureau du Directeur.

Aussitôt, toutes les conversations disparurent, un long silence se fit dans la salle commune. Certains murmuraient au passage de Harry et du professeur. Dean Thomas demanda à Ron :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« Aucune idée », répondit Ron en toute sincérité.

Les élèves de Griffondor regardèrent leur directrice sortir de la tour suivi par un Harry pas très rassuré quant au motif pour lequel le directeur voulait le voir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter, lui dit son professeur pour le rassurer un peu, vous n'avez rien fait de répréhensible, enfin pour le moment… ».

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Harry qui continuait tout de même à s'inquiéter. Il avait une étrange boule au ventre. Mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était vraiment : De la peur ? Un pressentiment ? Une bonne nouvelle ? Il doutait que cela puisse être une bonne nouvelle mais on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien dans ce monde…

Enfin le moment fatidique arriva. Ils étaient devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Le professeur donna un mot de passe que Harry n'entendit pas, il était trop occupé parce qui allait se passer, et frappa dans les mains. Harry monta les marches menant au bureau…

_Bureau de Dumbledore …_

Harry aimait beaucoup ce bureau, il était encombré d'objets en tout genre mais il respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Il vit Fumseck qui l'observait de son perchoir et reconnu le vieux Choipeau magique qui l'avait envoyé à Griffondor en première année. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de regarder davantage car il vit le directeur assis à son bureau qui l'observait bien tranquillement. Ne voulant pas être impoli, il se dirigea vers lui et le salua, puis s'assit sur une chaise et attendit de connaître la sentence, ou plus tôt, de connaître la raison de sa présence dans ce bureau.

« Dis-moi Harry, as-tu prévu quelque chose pour les vacances de Noël ? Tu sais qu'elles commencent demain soir… »

« Non Monsieur », répondit-il sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Dans ce cas, je peux te proposer quelque chose… »

Harry s'imaginait déjà passer les vacances à récurer tout le château avec Rusard, un moment inoubliable, il en était certain. Mais il ne dit rien et hocha la tête prêt à tout entendre du moment qu'il ne se retrouvait pas avec quelqu'un comme Malfoy pendant 15 jours, peu lui importait.

« Figure-toi que quelqu'un est venu me voir dans mon bureau, il y a quelques jours. Cette personne, continua t-il tout en observant Harry, souhaiterait que tu passes les vacances chez elle. Il s'agit d'une personne d'une très bonne famille. Il s'agit en fait d'une famille de sorciers… »

Harry imagina de suite qu'il s'agissait de Ron mais il lui aurait dit, non ? Et sans passer par le directeur ?

« Cette …personne est d'accord pour t'apprendre les coutumes de notre monde si cela t'intéresse. »

A ce mot, le visage de Harry s'éclaira.

« Serait-tu d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit-il, ravi, mais de qui s'agit-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre, tu le verras toi-même, ce sera la surprise. Elle t'attend demain soir à la gare devant la voie 9 ¾. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu seras sage et que tu obéiras à cette personne…quelle qu'elle soit. (_Attention Harry, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, là…) »_

« Je vous le promets », lui dit-il avec un grand sourire ravi.

« Très bien dans ce cas tu peux y aller, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et ne sois pas en retard ! »

« Entendu, Professeur. »

Harry se précipita hors du bureau. Il ne vit pas le regard du directeur ni ce qu'il venait de se dire à lui-même : T_out marche comme prévu…_

Harry se précipita dans la tour de Griffondor où tous ses amis l'assaillirent de questions mais ne purent rien tirer de lui, il avait promis…

Il se dépêcha de faire ses valises pour le lendemain, essayant de deviner la personne qui allait le chercher à la gare le soir…

A suivre…

Des commentaires ? Vite, le bouton en bas à gauche !


	3. Surprise sur le quai de la gare

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny. Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comprendra cette fic ni comment l'histoire va se terminer, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Merci pour ta reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! La suite arrive !

Selann Yui : Ton vœu est exaucé la suite arrive avec un bonus …

Crystal d'avalon : Fidèle au poste comme toutes les semaines ! La suite arrive !

Mydaya : J'ai mis des guillemets rien que pour toi dans tous les chapitres ! J'espère que ça te plaît !

Procne Aesoris : RAR ? Ce n'est pas au programme ! Merci pour les encouragements !

Ladysone : Tu as reçu mon mail ? Pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, il faut attendre le dernier chapitre. C'est vache, je sais ! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais c'est fait exprès ! Je ne peux pas couper plus tard dans l'histoire ! Désolée !

Babylatina : Merci du compliment ! Ne t'inquiète pas : Draco va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec Harry à la maison … Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit…

Bridgess-the-fantastic : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'en fait pas, il ne va pas se laisser faire !

Vert Emeraude : Désolée de ne pas faire un slash mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est n'est pas possible pour ma morale qui n'est déjà pas grande mais ça casserait toute l'histoire …

Siuki : J'ai adoré ta review ! Lucius va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec les deux garçons au Manoir ! Pas de soucis là-dessus. Ca commence déjà dans ce chapitre !

L'Anonyme : Merci du compliment, tu me dira ça quand tu auras tout lu !

Kathy Magda : C'est une surprise ! Lis la suite et tu sauras tout !

Morora : Ne t'en fait pas une review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Peu importe ce qu'il y a d'écrit ! Sauf si c'est pour maudire l'auteur ou dire que la fic est nulle ! J'espère que la fic te plaît !

**_Chapitre 3 :_ Surprise sur le quai de la gare.**

Harry se précipita dans la tour de Griffondor où tous ses amis l'assaillirent de questions mais ne purent rien tirer de lui, il avait promis…

Il se dépêcha de faire ses valises pour le lendemain, essayant de deviner la personne qui allait le chercher à la gare le soir…

Le lendemain soir, tous les élèves qui rentraient chez eux attendaient le train sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Parmi eux se trouvait Harry, plus excité que jamais. Il avait hâte de savoir où il allait passer ses vacances… Ron et Hermione, eux aussi, attendaient le train avec impatience. De même que Draco et toute sa clique qui rentraient chez eux.

Enfin, le train arriva. Le flot d'élèves s'engouffra à l'intérieur en un rien de temps et il repartit vers la gare où quelqu'un attendait Harry. Plus le temps passait, plus il se posait de questions. Il s'assit dans un compartiment avec ses deux amis. Ils le bombardaient de questions mais il ne pouvait y répondre d'une part il avait promis de ne rien dire et d'autre part parce qu'il ignorait lui-même les réponses à leurs questions.

Pour se changer les idées, ils décidèrent de parler de ce qu'ils feraient pendant ces vacances.

« Je passe les vacances avec ma famille, dit Ron, Charlie et Bill seront là aussi. »

« Vous restez au Terrier ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, comme toujours… »

« Moi, je passe les vacances avec mes parents, nous allons en France », dit Hermione.

« C'est vrai ? », s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

« Oui, je vous enverrai un cadeau à chacun », répondit-elle.

« Au fait Harry, je dois savoir où tu seras pour envoyer le tien… » Dit-elle malicieusement pour lui tirer les vers du nez et le forcer à dire où il sera.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il, garde-le ; tu me le donneras à la rentrée. »

« Entendu »

« Je ferai la même chose », dit Ron.

« Ca ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas savoir chez qui tu seras ni où tu seras ? » demanda Hermione

« Un peu, avoua Harry, mais je suis sûr que je vais m'amuser. Réfléchis, ce n'est sûrement pas chez Malfoy, il serait mort avant… »

« Si tu le dis… »

Enfin, après une attente qui sembla interminable à Harry, le train arriva dans la gare. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'entendait plus que lui. Il prit ses valises et se rendit sur le quai avec les autres enfants. Le directeur lui avait dit d'attendre sur le quai donc il y resta. Tous les parents étaient déjà partis avec leurs enfants. Il ne restait plus que lui. Il regardait autour de lui mais ne voyait personne. Peut-être la personne avait-elle du retard. Il s'assit sur le coffre et attendit patiemment…

_Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur de la gare…_

Draco se hâtait de retrouver son père dans un bar juste à côté de la gare. C'était là qu'il l'attendait toujours. Il ne voulait pas se mêler à la foule et surtout pas à tous ces moldus qui envahissaient la gare à tout bout de champ. Enfin, il arriva devant le bar et vit son père qui l'attendait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Draco prit cela pour de l'impatience car tout le monde savait que Lucius Malfoy avait une sainte horreur d'attendre !

Lucius ne prit même pas la peine d'embrasser son fils, on était en public ! Il lui dit de rentrer seul au manoir, il avait une course urgente à faire…

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » demanda Draco

« Non, tu verras à mon retour au manoir, c'est une surprise que je te réserve. » _Et elle est de taille, ajouta t-il mentalement._

« Très bien, à plus tard Père », dit Draco qui savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas poser de questions lorsque son père ne voulait rien dire.

Il prit donc le portoloin et rentra chez lui…

_Sur la voie 9 ¾ …_

Harry commençait un peu à désespérer. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le quai. Tout le monde était parti. Il ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'accepter d'aller avec Ron. Il s'assoupit un instant et ….

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de dormir ! » Dit une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue derrière lui.

Il se figea sur place lorsqu'il la reconnut.

_Tout mais pas ça, c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller_, pensa t-il

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » reprit « la voix »

Harry se retourna, juste pour vérifier qu'il rêvait et qu'il s'était trompé. Mais malheureusement, c'était bien lui : Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait devant lui. Il se figea sur place.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au ciel !_

_« _Vous avez perdu votre langue ? »

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy », bredouilla Harry d'une toute, toute petite voix.

« Quel dommage vous avez retrouvé votre voix, dit son second pire cauchemar, le premier étant Draco. Vous comptez rester là jusqu'au nouvel an ? »

« Ce n'est quand même pas vous qui…. » Commença Harry, qui regretta tout de suite d'avoir posé la question.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Dit Lucius de sa voix douce. Bon si vous voulez restez là, c'est votre affaire, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! Alors ou vous me suivez ou je vous laisse ici, à vous de choisir ! »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, il savait que Harry le suivrait. Dumbledore lui avait fait promettre….

« Attendez-moi », dit Harry.

Lucius se retourna et lui fit face. Harry prenait ses valises, il en avait pas mal mais Lucius ne l'aida pas. Depuis quand un Malfoy aidait-il quelqu'un qui ? Et encore moins une personne étrangère à sa famille !

Il le regarda avec amusement empiler ses valises, la cage de sa chouette, son sac à dos… A chaque fois qu'il mettait une valise de plus dans sa main une autre tombait à terre. Il en prenait une autre et une nouvelle valise tombait. Il n'en finissait plus de les ramasser. Lucius s'amusait bien à le regarder faire, bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître mais il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il était à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Pour un peu il commencerait à taper du pied. Mais il savait se tenir, lui ! Les contrôleurs du train qui passaient, regardaient Harry avec ses valises et s'amusaient assez. Lucius, qui en avait plus qu'assez que Harry se donne en spectacle et lui aussi par la même occasion, décida d'intervenir.

« Posez-moi toutes ses valises parterre ! », lui ordonna t-il.

« Mais je ne vais pas les laisser là ! » s'exclama Harry

« Faîtes ce que je vous dit ! », s'énerva Lucius qui n'avait plus vraiment l'air aussi calme.

En le voyant, tous ceux qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène retournèrent à leur travail.

Finalement, Harry hocha la tête et posa ses malles sur le sol. Lucius sortit sa baguette magique de sa canne (ben oui, il va pas la mettre dans sa poche ou à sa ceinture !) et lança un sort de réduction sur les valises qui prirent aussitôt la taille de minis dictionnaires (ceux qui tiennent dans la poche et qu'on peut emmener en voyage même si y a rien dedans !) sous les yeux ébahis de Harry.

« Mettez-les dans votre poche et partons ! Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps ! » Dit Lucius qui commençait à perdre son calme depuis un bon moment et qui menaçait d'exploser s'il devait regarder encore longtemps Harry entrain de faire le pitre avec ses valises.

Obéissant, Harry mis ses minis malles dans ses poches et le suivit sans dire un mot. Ils sortirent de la gare et se dirigèrent vers un bar qui ressemblait beaucoup au Chaudron Baveur.

Il suivit Malfoy, le père, vers une petite salle à l'arrière du bar. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une pièce vide. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, Lucius lui tendit une vieille pendule.

« Touchez-la », lui dit-il.

Harry le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« C'est un portoloin », lui dit Lucius

« Un quoi ? »

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un portoloin ? » Lucius se demanda s'il ne se fichait pas de lui puis se rappela ce que Pom-Pom lui avait dit.

« Il va nous transporter jusqu'au manoir », lui dit-il

« Vous êtes sûr ? C'est juste une vielle pendule… »

« Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Explosa t-il, vous me prenez pour qui ? Dépêchez-vous dans moins de trente secondes, il part… »

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Demanda Harry complètement paniqué.

« Posez votre main dessus… »

« D'accord… »

Il posa sa main juste à temps. Harry sentit son estomac tourner et vit le mode autour de lui tourner de plus en plus vite. Il décida de fermer les yeux pour ne pas vomir, Lucius le tuerait sur place, c'était certain ! Enfin, il s'écroula sur un immense tapis vert, Lucius Malfoy à côté de lui, à la seule différence près que lui était debout…

Puis il entendit une voix derrière lui :

« POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! » Hurla la voix de Draco

« LUCIUS MALFOY ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! » Hurla une seconde voix plus…féminine.

A suivre …

Et maintenant place au bonus !

On commence par celui-là : **Sortilège d' Amnésie …**

Très efficace, ce sortilège, qui s'utilise avec l'incantation Oubliettes, permet d'effacer définitivement les souvenirs d'événements passés de l'esprit d'une personne. Deux méthodes existent. La première s'appuie sur la durée : par exemple faire oublier à une personne toute la demi-heure passée. Bien entendu, plus la période à effacer est longue et plus le sort devient difficile à lancer, cela peut aller de quelques minutes à plusieurs heures. Cette période est calculée à partir du moment où le sort est lancé. Si l'on souhaite faire oublier un événement précis qui date de plus de six heures, le sorcier doit donc effacer l'intégralité des six dernières heures. Ou il doit utiliser la seconde méthode. L'autre utilisation du Sortilège d'Amnésie, plus difficile, consiste à enlever un souvenir de manière sélective, une information particulière, par exemple. A noter que plus les souvenirs sont marquants et plus le sort doit être puissant pour les effacer, mais il est plus difficile de l'annuler par la suite.

Ceci étant, ce sort n'est pas exempt de conséquences. A court terme, il provoque presque toujours des étourdissements et une certaine instabilité, mais à long terme, il peut aussi être responsable de séquelles irrévocables, s'il est mal dosé. Ces effets secondaires ne peuvent être dissipés en aucun moyen, et certainement pas en annulant le sortilège d'amnésie. Le sortilège d'amnésie, très réglementé, est souvent utilisé de manière légère contre les moldus qui se retrouvent malencontreusement témoins de manifestations magiques.

**Ca vous a plu ? Alors envoyez-moi vos commentaires, remarques et autres…**

A bientôt !


	4. Arrivée au Manoir Malfoy

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comprendra cette fic ni comment l'histoire va se terminer, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Je tiens à préciser qu'à partir de ce chapitre, pour ma santé mentale, je ne suis plus responsable de ce qui se passe dans cette fic…

**Réponse aux reviews .**

**Mydaya **: Merci pour la review ! La suite, ça vient ! Les réactions de la famille Malfoy ? Tu vas le voir en direct !

**Morora :** Merci de la review ! Ne t'en fais pas, Lucius n'a pas fini d'en baver !

**Procne Aesoris :** Harry est en troisième année, c'est marqué au-dessus ! Remarques moi non plus je ne lis jamais les commentaires ou presque…. (Honte sur moi.) Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça fait très plaisir !

**Crystal d'avalon** : votre troisième vœu est exaucé ! La suite arrive et est encore pire !

**Onarluca :** En fait, je crois que c'est surtout Lucius qui est chez les fous …

**Babylatina :** Attend de lire toute la fic pour choisir ton chapitre préféré ! Tu vas avoir du mal, moi j'aime surtout le prochain et le chapitre 6, je me suis étouffée de rire en l'écrivant ! La suite est donc arrivée ! Draco ne va pas tuer Harry, pas encore du moins…

**Amy Keira :** J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ces trois chapitres !

**_Chapitre 4 :_ Arrivée au Manoir Malfoy.**

Puis il entendit une voix derrière lui :

« POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! » Hurla la voix de Draco

« LUCIUS MALFOY ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! » Hurla une seconde voix plus…féminine.

Harry regarda la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Elle était belle, très belle même. _« Comme tous les Malfoy_ » remarqua Harry. Son visage lui semblait vaguement familier mais il ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait vu… Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par cette même voix.

« J'attends tes explications, Lucius ! »

Ce cher Lucius, qui ne s'attendait quand même pas à un accueil chaleureux, trouvait tout de même qu'il venait d'être accueilli assez fraîchement par sa chère famille.

_« Une explication, vite, ou ça va tourner au vinaigre » _se dit-il.

« Ma chérie, tu es déjà rentrée du Chemin de Traverse ? » Lui dit-il le temps de trouver une explication plausible à la présence de Harry au manoir.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Une explication à la présence de Mr Potter ? Mais oui, tout de suite. Mais si nous allions nous expliquer au salon ? Le hall n'est pas un endroit pour accueillir des invités, n'est-ce pas Narcissia chérie ? » Dit-il précipitamment tout en essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

« Pourquoi pas … » dit-elle.

Marchant dans le couloir menant au salon, Lucius Malfoy remuait ciel et terre afin de trouver une excuse valable.

_« Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je me suis fait embobiner par la vieille peau de l'infirmerie… elle va me tuer… »_

Draco, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là, lançait des regards assassins à Harry, qui ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il venait faire ici. Enfin, le moment fatidique arriva. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon. Lucius s'assit dans son fauteuil favori qui lui sembla soudain nettement moins confortable que de coutume. Narcissia et Draco s'installèrent dans le canapé en face de lui et Harry jugea préférable de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de Lucius qui, lui au moins, avait l'air en aussi mauvaise posture que lui.

« Alors Lucius, demanda Narcissia d'une voix douce, tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« Eh bien, commença t-il, _« une idée, vite, une idée ou elle me tue sur place. Ca y est ! Je suis génial ! » _(Et modeste avec ça…) En fait, reprit-il, c'est très simple. Connaissant notre grande générosité, surtout envers St Mangouste, le Directeur de Poudlard m'a tout simplement demandé s'il était possible de garder Mr Potter avec nous pendant les vacances. Il en avait assez de le voir errer dans les couloirs. Il m'a supplié, je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser. De plus, il lui a fait promettre qu'il serait sage… »

A côté de lui, Harry avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes._ « Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était Lucius qui le lui avait demandé _» Il se tourna vers lui mais le regard assassin que celui-ci lui envoya le dissuada de poser la question. _« Mauvaise idée » se dit-il._

_« _Je vois, dit Narcissia, très bien dans ce cas tu es le bienvenu Harry. »

« Merci Madame », lui répondit-il.

« Je suis la maîtresse de maison, Narcissia Malfoy. »

« Je suis enchanté de vous connaître, Madame » lui dit Harry en s'inclinant. Curieusement, cette femme lui inspirait confiance mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi. (Moi, je sais…)

« Moi de même », lui dit-elle en lui posant un baiser sur le front, ravie de voir que ce joli petit garçon était aussi gentil que son cher petit Draco.

« Je vais à la cuisine voir si le dîner est prêt. »

« A tout à l'heure », lui dit son Lucius adoré.

Il se retourna vers les deux garçons qui se mitraillaient du regard.

« Quant à vous deux, leur dit-il beaucoup moins calme, je vous averti que votre petite guerre ne continuera pas ici. Je tiens à ce que ce manoir, qui appartient à ma famille depuis des siècles, survive à ces vacances ! Si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquilles, vous passerez les vacances dans les cachots au pain sec et à l'eau ! Je suis très sérieux ! »

« Excusez-moi Père, dit Draco en souriant, quand vous dites « vous », vous parlez de Potter ? »

« Je m'adresse autant à lui qu'à toi ! Au moindre problème, vous y passez tous les deux ! Et il a un prénom, sers t-en ! Je ne veux pas entendre « Potter » et « Malfoy » pendant 15 jours ! »

« Bien Père ! _« Zut, il va falloir que je le surveille, je suis sûr que si je ne le fais pas, il va me faire un coup vache ! » »_

« Bien Monsieur ! » _« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, se dit Harry, j'ai l'habitude du pain sec chez les Dursley mais lui ça m'étonnerait … »_

« A la bonne heure ! Winny ! » Appela Lucius. (Nan pas l'ourson, ben quoi c'est joli comme nom. Qui c'est qui se marre au fond de la salle ? )

Aussitôt, une elfe de maison apparut à côté de lui.

« Emmène Harry dans la chambre près de celle de Draco, aide-le à s'installer et à ranger ses affaires puis ramène-le ici pour le dîner. »

« Bien Maître, couina Winny en s'inclinant. Suivez-moi Monsieur », dit-elle à Harry.

Il la suivit au premier étage, le manoir en comportant six, et entra dans une chambre. Elle était spacieuse, un grand lit se trouvait au milieu de la pièce qui était complètement recouverte de tentures vertes et argentées. A côté de Harry, Winny attendait pour ranger ses affaires.

« Où sont vos valises, Monsieur ? » demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Mes valises ? Ah ! Elles sont dans ma poche ! »

Il les sortit et les posa parterre ainsi que la cage de Hedwige qui avait, elle aussi, rétrécie au lavage. La chouette blanche avait la taille d'une peluche pour bébé et regardait le pauvre Harry d'un air féroce, furieuse après lui pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Il y avait donc une mini cage et une mini chouette en plus des malles. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elles reprennent leurs tailles normales mais rien ne se passa.

Voyant que le jeune garçon commençait visiblement à paniquer au milieu des ses bagages, Winny claqua des doigts et elles reprirent toutes leur tailles ; Harry remercia l'elfe une bonne dizaine de fois. Celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des remerciements. D'habitude, c'était des coups de pieds ou des sorts… Harry l'aida à ranger ses vêtements et ses affaires de classe dans les immenses armoires qui cachaient les murs de la chambre.

Lorsque le rangement fut terminé, l'heure de dîner était arrivée ; Winny accompagna Harry à travers les couloirs afin de descendre dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir.

_« Malfoy, je te promets que je vais te faire passer les pires vacances de ta vie ! »_

A suivre…

Des questions, des commentaires ? Envie de lire le prochain chapitre ? (Je l'espère)

Alors appuyez sur le bouton en bas à gauche. Merci !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**LE MALEFICE DU CROQUEUR D'ORTEILS.**_

(C'est en prévision pour le prochain chapitre…) Je vous préciserai si le sort est utilisé dans mes fics, sinon vous pouvez vous en servir dans les vôtres…

L'utilisation du sortilège impardonnable Doloris étant très violemment réprimée par les ministères de la magie de tous les pays du monde, certains sorciers amateurs de tortures durent trouver des palliatifs légaux pour exercer leur cruauté. Parmi ceux-ci, figure le maléfice du croqueur d'orteils. Il donne à la victime la très désagréable impression que des dizaines de petits crocs mordent avec sadisme ses orteils ! Ce sort n'est pas considéré comme dangereux dans la mesure où, selon les études les plus récentes, il aurait une valeur de 4 sur la table d'Al Jardoun qui en compte 9 (Doloris est noté 17/9 !). La table d' Al Jardoun , mise au point au onzième siècle par le savant arabe du même nom, permet de mesurer le degré de douleurs que provoque un sortilège. Voici quelques valeurs clefs :

Valeur de 1 : fait aussi mal que des gouttes d'eau qui tombent sur le front

Valeur de 3 : fait aussi mal que des citrouilles qui s'écrasent sur le front

Valeur de 5 : fait aussi mal qu'une massue de troll qui écrase violemment le front

Valeur de 6 : seuil critique au-dessus duquel la douleur ne respecte pas la dignité humaine.

Valeur de 9 : réprimé par la conférence magique internationale de Vama.

A l'image du maléfice croqueur d'orteils, il existe bien d'autres sortilèges provoquant des douleurs modérées chez leur victime. Les noms de ces sorts sont souvent très évocateurs :

Ecorcheur de genoux, briseur de poignet, arracheur de poils, etc.…


	5. Premier soir au Manoir et découverte de ...

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif. Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Pour celles qui l'ont déjà remarqué, j'écris Narcissia au lieu de Narcissa, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, je trouve que c'est plus joli comme ça ! Chacun ses goûts…**

**J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toutes mes lectrices (lecteurs, s'il y en a …) ! Je viens enfin de terminer d'écrire cette fic !**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à recopier tous les chapitres sur l'ordi… Ce qui ne sera pas une sinécure ! Et je rajoute quelques trucs au passage…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

**Onarluca : C'est court, mais c'est clair ! Merci pour ta review ! La suite arrive !**

**Procne Aesoris : Merci du compliment ! Pourquoi j'ai mis Harry en troisième année ? C'est l'une de mes préférées ! J'étais très frustrée en lisant le tome 5, je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer mais ça n'a rien changé…alors pour éviter que Harry ne pense à Sirius, je me suis arrangée pour qu'il ne le rencontre pas. Je ne voulais pas mettre cette fic en seconde année à cause de « L'affaire Dobby ». Lucius n'aurait pas pu le digérer… Il a eu une année pour s'en remettre… Pour ta demande, ton souhait va être exaucé puisque c'est à peu près ce qui va se passer ! J'adore les slashs ! Mais il n'y en aura pas dans cette fic… Pour répondre à ta question, la fic comporte 12 chapitres ! Vous n'êtes pas encore à la moitié ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Au fait, j'adore les longues reviews !**

**Amy Keira : Merci pour la review ! La suite est là, elle n'attend plus que toi !**

**babylatina**: **Merci pour ta très longue review ! J'adore ! Ce chapitre était un peu plus court parce qu'il servait de transition. Certains font le double d'un chapitre normal, un peu de patience (le suivant par exemple…). Pour les updates, tu ne peux pas te tromper : c'est tous les vendredis !. Parfois, c'est déjà le jeudi soir ou il faut attendre le samedi, je n'ai pas toujours le temps ! Si tu as peur d'un louper un, mets-moi dans tes alertes ! C'est tout simple ! Tu veux plus de présence de Draco ? Tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ! Il est méchant ! Si tu veux faire une dissertation sur ma fic, aucun problème ! Je veux la lire ! Sadique ? Moi ? Tu as vu ça où ? Je cherchais un sort dans le genre et puis je l'ai trouvé dans le grimoire des sorts, j'ai pu y résister ! Il y en a des pas mal du tout dans ce livre… enfin quelqu'un qui me dit ce qu'il pense du grimoire, tu es la première à en parler. Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer ou non. Me voilà rassurée !. A bientôt ! La suite est là !**

**vickyfoxie : Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a sans cesse de nouveaux lecteurs ! Ca donne envie de faire encore mieux. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Ange de un cisme : coucou ! Ma fic se situe en troisième année, c'est marqué dans les notes, au-dessus … Personne ne les lit jamais, on se demande pourquoi on les écrit, mais c'est pas grave ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'est pas la première à me poser la question ! Et puis, au moins ça prouve que vous lisez la fic ! Ryry est naïf ? Ben en fait, c'est fait exprès pour qu'on le croit, il est pas aussi tarte que ça, tu le verras au fil des chapitres. Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même … Merci de ton soutien, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous !**

**crystal d'avalon : Merci pour la review ! Ce que Harry va faire à Draco ? Patience ! À la fin de ce chapitre, tu le sauras ! La suite t'attend !**

**wilam : D'abord, merci pour la review ! Ensuite, pour Dumby, tu sauras le fin mot de l'histoire… dans le dernier chapitre. C'est là qu'il expliquera tout ! C'est vache, je sais mais c'est comme ça ! Lucius n'a pas fini d'en baver avec sa femme ! Tu vas encore pouvoir rire, crois-moi ! **

**Gaelle griffondor : Coucou ! Je suis ravie de voir que la fic te plaît ! La suite aussi, je l'espère ! Bisous !**

**Samael alias Kchan : Coucou ! Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plait autant ! Je vais la mettre sur le site ! Promis, juré ! Quand est-ce que tu postes la suite de tes fics ? Je m'ennuie, moi ! Et je veux savoir la suite ! Bisous !**

**Ladysone : kikooo ! Merci pour ta très longue review ! Ce n'était pas intéressant avant ? (Rires). C'est maintenant que le meilleur (ou plutôt le pire) va arriver ! La réponse, c'était fait exprès ! Si tu sais tout avant, ce n'est plus drôle, non ? Un petit indice ? Je te promets que ton Draco chéri va en baver avec Harry et tomber plus d'une fois dans les pommes !**

**C'est bon ? J'ai oublié personne ? Alors… C'est parti !**

**_Chapitre 5 :_ Premier soir au manoir et découverte de Narcissia.**

Lorsque le rangement fut terminé, l'heure de dîner était arrivée ; Winny accompagna Harry à travers les couloirs afin de descendre dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir.

_« Malfoy, je te promets que je vais te faire passer les pires vacances de ta vie ! »_

A 19 heures pile, le dîner fut servi dans la salle à manger familiale. C'était le 23 décembre. Les elfes s'activaient pour placer les dernières décorations. Toute la famille Malfoy, plus Harry, s'installa à table. Lucius était en face de Narcissia et Draco, face à Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'entrée apparut sur la table. Dans un silence religieux, tout le monde commença à manger.

_« Attends un peu Potter, _pensait Draco_, je vais te faire regretter de venir m'empoisonner la vie jusque chez moi. »_

Pendant qu'il finissait son entrée, Draco décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Il sortit prudemment sa baguette magique de sa poche tout en vérifiant que personne ne l'observait et la posa sur ses genoux. Les plateaux contenant les restes de l'entrée disparurent et le plat principal fit son apparition.

_« C'est le moment ou jamais ! »_ se dit-il.

Il se pencha un peu vers la table, fit mine d'examiner son assiette et jeta discrètement le maléfice du croqueur d'orteils sur Harry. (Je ne l'ai pas inventé celui-là, il vient du Grimoire des Sorts !).Celui-ci commença à ressentir des picotements dans ses orteils puis sursauta sur sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui mordait les doigts de pieds. Intriguée de le voir se trémousser et sautiller sur sa chaise et voyant Draco qui regardait Harry avec amusement, Narcissia devina que quelque chose de louche se passait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? » demanda t-elle

« Non, non… _« Aïe ! Quelle cochonnerie ce truc ! » _Tout… Tout va bien », réussit-il à articuler.

« Tu en es sûr ? » _« Dis-le, je peux t'aider mais seulement si tu me le dit »_

« Oui oui, je me disais que je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon », dit-il en avalant une cuillérée de soupe. _« C'est très gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »_

Il failli avaler la cuiller avec, sursautant à cause d'une autre satanée morsure.

« Si tu le dis… lui dit-elle. »

Harry replongea dans son assiette sans un mot.

_« Malfoy, je vais te tuer ! J'aurai ta peau ! Aïeuu ! Je le jure ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi j'ai jamais Hermione sous la main quand j'en ai besoin ? Aïe ! C'est quoi déjà le contre- sort ? Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens ! »_

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon avec beaucoup de précaution. Il avait prévu le coup mais n'aurait pas imaginé que Malfoy lui jetterait un sort sous le nez de ses parents.

_« Comme quoi, y a des fous partout »_ pensa t-il

Il pointa la baguette vers ses pieds qui souffraient le martyr et murmura : « Finite Incantatem ». Enfin ses pieds étaient en paix, il soupira doucement. Il décida de se venger immédiatement de Malfoy qui ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il réfléchit à un sort qu'il pourrait lui lancer mais, avisant le regard des deux Malfoy seniors qui étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait sous la table même s'ils ne le montraient pas, se ravisa. Il n'allait pas jeter un sort sur leur fiston chéri sous leur nez. Il n'était pas fou. Il décida de patienter puis lui vint une idée. _« On va utiliser la méthode moldue ! » _Il sourit imperceptiblement, allongea sa jambe jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la table où se trouvait Draco, tâtonna quelques secondes et…écrabouilla le pied du blond en face de lui avec toute sa force et mis tout son poids dans le pied qui écrasait celui de Malfoy. Celui-ci avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et se mordait la langue afin de ne pas crier. Il était tellement surpris que sa baguette tomba sur le sol.

_« Tu oses m'attaquer en traître, Potter ? _Pensait-il_. Tu vas me le payer ! Et cette baguette qui a fichu le camp ! »_

Soudain, il eut une idée. _« Tu veux la jouer à la moldue, Potter ? On va la jouer à la moldue ! »_

Il leva son autre pied sous la table et écrabouilla le pied de Harry qui était toujours au-dessus du sien. Il vit les yeux de Harry s'agrandir à cause de la douleur et s'en réjouit. _« Tu croyais être le plus malin. Eh ben c'est raté ! »_

Mais Harry qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, mit son second pied au-dessus des autres etécrasa le tout. _« Alors, Malfoy, on fait moins le fier ! »_

Narcissia, qui observait le petit jeu qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans rien dire, regardait fixement Harry. _« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ces traits me sont familiers. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir où je les ai vus… »._

Enfin, le dessert arriva. D'un commun accord, Harry et Draco cessèrent le massacre des pieds du voisin d'en face et ramenèrent chacun leurs pieds de leur côté de la table. _« Un point partout » _pensèrent-ils en même temps. Le repas se termina à 20 heures.

« A 22 heures, extinction des feux, dit Lucius aux enfants, vous avez encore deux heures pour vous amuser et après, tout le monde au lit. »

Ni Draco, ni Harry ne savait quoi faire. Ils ne voulaient pas aller se coucher tout de suite et avaient peur que l'autre ne lui fasse un mauvais coup. Finalement, Draco se décida.

« Tu veux jouer à la bataille explosive ? » Proposa t-il

« Bonne idée », approuva Harry.

Ils sortirent le jeu et s'installèrent dans le salon. Lucius les suivit. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil fétiche et fit mine de lire _La Gazette du Sorcier._ En fait, il était juste venu pour surveiller les deux garnements et s'assurer que la situation n'allait pas dégénérer. Les deux garçons s'amusaient comme des fous, même s'ils n'en montraient rien. Chacun gagnait une partie sur deux. Ils avaient le même nombre de victoires.

_« Finalement, ils ne s'entendent pas si mal »_ pensa Lucius qui lisait la première page du journal depuis une bonne heure.

_« J'ai enfin un adversaire à ma hauteur » _pensa Draco, tout content.

_« Il est bien plus doué que Ron ! »_ se dit Harry.

Puis la situation se dégrada. La partie était très serrée. Il ne restait plus qu'un tour à chaque joueur. Si Harry réussissait son coup, il gagnait. S'il se trompait, Draco remporterait la victoire. Ne voulant pas commettre d'erreurs, Harry prit un moment afin de réfléchir. Draco, qui avait le temps long, maugréa.

« Alors ! Tu joues oui ou non ! »

_La Gazette du Sorcier_ s'aplatit sur sa tête avec beaucoup de bruit

« Draco Malfoy ! Où as-tu appris à parler ainsi ! Gronda Lucius. Même si tu t'ennuis, tu restes poli avec les invités ! »

« Oui, Père », lui répondit un Draco qui frottait nerveusement sa tête à l'endroit où le journal l'avait lâchement attaqué. _« Zut ! Je vais avoir une bosse »._

« En plus, il est 22 heures. Allez vous coucher », reprit Lucius.

« Mais… »Commença Draco.

« Pas de mais, le coupa son père, l'heure c'est l'heure. »

« Bonsoir, Père », maugréa le blond.

« Bonsoir Monsieur », lui dit Harry.

« A demain les enfants », leur dit-il.

Ils montèrent se coucher sans faire d'histoires et Lucius reprit sa lecture.

_« Si cet idiot s'était un peu grouillé, j'aurai gagné »_ pensait Draco.

Ils étaient au premier étage et traversaient le couloir menant aux chambres.

_« Bien fait pour toi »_ Murmura le blond en marchant sur la cape de Harry qui s'écroula parterre, renversant un meuble sur lequel était posé un vase qui se retrouva dans les airs.

« Aaaaaaaaaaa! Le vase en porcelaine de Chine de la tante Rosalia ! » Hurla Draco.

Il plongea sur Harry et rattrapa le vase de justesse.

_**Dans le salon…**_

« J'ai entendu du bruit », dit Lucius se levant de son fauteuil pour aller se coucher.

« Lucius, dit Narcissia qui revenait de la cuisine, ce sont des enfants ! C'est normal ! Ils s'amusent comme des petits fous ! Pour une fois que ton fils a l'occasion de jouer avec un autre enfant, laisse-le ! Ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal ! » Ajouta t-elle sans mentionner la partie d'écrase-pieds qu'elle avait surprise pendant le dîner.

« Très bien, lui dit Lucius en l'embrassant, je vais aller me coucher moi aussi. »

« A tout à l'heure », lui dit-elle.

Elle resta encore au rez-de-chaussée pour vérifier que tout était à sa place et donna encore un ordre ou deux aux elfes puis se hâta de rejoindre son mari. En chemin, elle décida d'aller vérifier que les enfants dormaient. On ne savait jamais avec « ces petits anges… »

Elle entra discrètement dans la chambre de son fils et sourit en voyant qu'il dormait avec son lapin en peluche serré contre lui. Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers celle où se trouvait Harry.

Elle y entra tout doucement. N'y voyant rien, elle sortit sa baguette magique et murmura un « Lumos ». Aussitôt, la pièce s'éclaira autour d'elle. Elle vit Harry qui dormait paisiblement. Un objet attira son attention alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Sur la table de nuit, à côté du lit, se trouvait une photo. La curiosité l'envahit. Elle se dirigea donc vers la table et prit le portrait qui y était posé. Elle l'observa attentivement et ne put retenir un cri.

« Mais c'est… »

A suivre…

A votre avis, qu'a vu Narcissia ? Si vous avez des idées, dîtes-le ! Il y a des indices dans ce chapitre et dans le précédent ! La réponse, c'est la semaine prochaine ! Ce chapitre est un peu court mais le suivant fait plus du double, un peu de patience, les longs chapitres arrivent justes après celui-ci !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

A bientôt !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**SORTILEGE DE LA COLLE GLUANTE**_

En s'écriant « _époxymisation_ ! », ce sort permet de rendre une surface à la fois gluante et collante. Hormis pour faire des blagues stupides (ce qui est déjà pas mal), ce sortilège a assez peu d'utilité. Pourtant sa création n'est absolument pas l'œuvre d'un farceur en mal de mauvais coup, mais l'invention d'un fameux cuisinier du nom d'Enzo Popolino.

A la fin du19ème siècle, ce sorcier émigra aux Etats-Unis et ouvrit un magasin de chaudrons magiques. Il était certes spécialiste en la matière, mais la concurrence était rude et il était nouveau sur le marché. Après quelques années d'une activité moribonde, il mit la clef sous la porte. Mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre et il décida de se convertir en…pizzaïolo !

Il lui avait en effet semblé que les sorciers américains souffraient d'une pénurie d'offres gastronomiques de qualité et lui avait de nombreuses idées sur le sujet. En premier lieu, il créa une nouvelle pâte traitée magiquement que l'on appelle aujourd'hui encore la Popolino, qui a la propriété d'être légèrement translucide et de donner l'impression de voler à ceux qui en mangent. Mais son secret le mieux défendu, qui d'ailleurs fit sa renommée, était son art de traiter le fromage qui devenait ainsi d'un fondant savoureux et pouvait se mâchouiller comme du chewing-gum.

Soixante ans plus tard, son invention tomba dans le domaine public et ses héritiers durent dévoiler le sortilège du fromage. Depuis, il a changé de nom pour prendre celui de sortilège de la colle gluante, la mode des fromages qui collent aux dents étant largement retombée.


	6. Joyeux Noël, Tonton Lucius !

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les scènes hétéro mais c'est nécessaire ! Je vous rassure, il ne se passe « rien » de spécial …**

**J'ai une grande nouvelle pour mes lectrices adorées ! En écrivant le chapitre 11 (l'avant dernier) ou plutôt en le recopiant, j'ai eu une idée de génie qui m'a valu trois chapitres supplémentaires ! La fic comporte donc 15 chapitres dont un épilogue !**

**J'espère que ces trois chapitres bonus vont plairont car ils ne faisaient pas partie de la fic initiale.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

Crystal d'Avalon : Un grand merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse ! Pour répondre à ta question, effectivement, je ne l'ai jamais dit parce que la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses quand tu l'auras lu ! Bisous et merci !

Onarluca : Un grand merci pour la review ! Tu as trouvé la bonne réponse ! Tu as gagné un fond d'écran qui, a mon avis, illustre assez bien la fic ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Procne Aesoris : Merci pour la longue review ! Pour les trucs foireux, pas de soucis, ça va y aller ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

Gaelle Griffondor : Que dire si ce n'est un grand merci ! Et à bientôt dans une prochaine review !

Maï : Félicitation, tu as la bonne réponse ! Tu as gagné un fond d'écran (j'espère qu'il va te plaire !). Merci pour les compliments et à bientôt !

Babylatina : Vous avez gagné le prix de la plus longue review jamais vue ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour ta question, ce sera une amitié ! Le reste sera dans une autre fic … Je sais pas si tu as déjà lu les notes mais j'ai rajouté trois chapitres, ce qui nous en fait 15 ! J'espère que ça te plaît ! Effectivement, c'est ma première fic sur Harry mais j'ai déjà un tas d'idées pour d'autres ! Je ne serai pas au chômage dans les prochains temps ! Mais il va falloir attendre un peu parce j'ai toutes les partiels qui arrivent et c'est du gros ! Merci pour les compliments et à bientôt ! Bisous !

Amy Keira : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !

Suiki : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je les adore ! Je suis morte de rire quand je les lis ! Tu as à moitié raison pour ce qu'à vu Narcissia ! Tu as gagné un fond d'écran ! Bisous !

Danielove : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Elle est très sympa ! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse mais c'est pas grave ! La bataille explosive ? Ben…j'en sais rien ! Il faut le leur demander ! Bisous !

Loryah : Merci de ta review ! C'est un grand honneur ! J'adore tes fics ! Surtout l'Union des Ombres ! Il n'y pas de warning…donc pas de love story ! C'est pour la prochaine fic ! Bisous !

Alinemcb54 : Merci de la review ! Pas d'inquiétude, la suite arrive ! Merci et à bientôt !

Ladysone : Les chapitres trop courts, Je suis la reine pour ça ! Pas d'inquiétude, ils sont de plus en plus longs maintenant ! Dommage que tu n'ais pas donné de réponse, plusieurs ont trouvé la bonne et d'autres une mauvaise ! Mais c'est pas grave ! C'est le jeu ! Tu trouveras les autres ! Bisous !

**_Chapitre 6 :_ Joyeux Noël, Tonton Lucius !**

Un objet attira son attention alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Sur la table de nuit, à côté du lit, se trouvait une photo. La curiosité l'envahit. Elle se dirigea donc vers la table et prit le portrait qui y était posé. Elle l'observa attentivement et ne pu retenir un cri.

« Mais c'est… »

Soudain Narcissia comprit pourquoi les traits de Harry lui étaient si familiers.

_« Si je l'avait su plus tôt… Il est si gentil, je veux le garder avec nous ! Je vais me débrouiller pour que Lucius accepte. Il ne peut rien me refuser…. »_

Souriant, elle reposa la photo à sa place et prépara son plan d'attaque. Elle savait exactement comment convaincre son diable de mari ! Elle sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la chambre où Lucius était déjà depuis une bonne heure.

_« Pourvu qu'il ne dorme pas encore ! »_ Pria t-elle.

Elle entra dans la chambre, se déshabilla et s'allongea à côté de son mari. Celui-ci soupira, il n'arrivait jamais à dormir tant que sa femme n'était pas à ses côtés.

« Lucius… » Chuchota Narcissia de sa voix enchanteresse.

« Hum ? » fit Lucius en se tournant vers elle.

« Chéri ? Tu te souviens qu'en plus d'être Noël, c'est mon anniversaire demain ? »

« Bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'imagine que comme chaque année tu vas t'y prendre à la dernière minute pour me trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom, je me trompe ? »

« Eh bien… »Commença t-il

« Ne cherche pas ! Je sais exactement ce que je veux ! »

« Vraiment ? » Il s'imaginait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander : une nouvelle robe ? Une rivière de diamants ? _Au secours ! Combien ça va encore me coûter tout ça ?_

Narcissia, qui devinait ce à quoi son mari devait être entrain de penser, décida de l'arrêter tout de suite et de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Inutile de te torturer les méninges, Chéri ! Ca ne te coûtera pas une noise. »

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda t-il, suspicieux et curieux de savoir ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur et qui était gratuit.

« Certaine, ça ne te prendra qu'un peu de temps ! » Continua t-elle, énigmatique.

Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse de son mari et caressa ses flancs.

« Et peut-on savoir ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il prêt à tout entendre pour qu'elle continue.

« Oh ! C'est très simple ! Je veux… »

« Quoi donc ? »

Narcissia posa un baiser sur la poitrine de Lucius, retint son souffle un instant puis décida de se lancer.

« …un autre enfant. »

« Rien de plus simple ! » répondit Lucius, plus que surpris par cette réponse.

Il enlaça sa femme et la serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa puis elle repoussa gentiment.

« Qui a dit que j'en voulais un de toi ? »

« PARDON ! »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de t'exciter ! Je ne veux pas n'importe quel enfant, je veux Harry ! »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre où tu veux en venir… »

« C'est très simple ! Je te demande d'adopter Harry ! »

« Quelle est cette folie ? demanda le pauvre Lucius qui ne comprenait plus rien. En plus, c'est un sang-mêlé ! »

« Tu m'insultes maintenant ! C'est du joli ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Si tu m'écoutais au lieu de t'énerver ! »

« D'accord ! Explique-moi tout ça et vite ! »

« C'est simple ! Harry est un sang pur comme nous pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est notre neveu ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Tu as bien entendu ! J'ai vu la photo de ses parents dans sa chambre. Sa mère est ma sœur Lily ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! Je te le jure ! Mais il est si gentil et il est orphelin ! Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne chez ces idiots de moldus ! Le seul moyen pour qu'il reste, c'est qu'il fasse partie de notre famille ! Est-ce que tu acceptes ? Et puis Draco sera content, il aura un ami ! » (Pas si sûre de sa réaction, moi !)

« Entendu, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi et parce qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant que je ne le pensais. »

« Merci, mon amour, je t'aime ! »

« Oui, moi aussi…. »

« Donc demain matin, tu files au ministère et tu règles cette affaire ! Comme ça demain soir, il aura une belle surprise ! »

« Demain ? »

« Evidement ! Et puis, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, non ? Et c'est demain que je sache ! »

« D'accord, soupira Lucius qui rendait les armes, j'irai demain à la première heure. »

« Tu es un ange, mon chéri ! »

« Je sais, je sais… »

À suivre…

Nan je plaisante, je termine tout le jour de Noël dans ce chapitre !

_**Le lendemain matin…..**_

Harry se réveilla vers 9heures 30. Il avait dormi comme une souche. Il se souvenait des évènements de la veille : Draco avait marché sur sa cape, il était tombé sur un meuble, un vase était tombé. Le blond avait plongé sur lui pour rattraper l'objet avant qu'il ne se brise sur le sol et avait atterri sur son dos. Tous les deux s'étaient relevés un peu groggy mais il n'y avait pas eu de casse. Ils avaient remis le meuble en place avec le vase et chacun avait disparu dans sa chambre en moins de deux minutes, priant pour que personne n'ait rien entendu.

Il sourit en pensant à Draco lorsqu'il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit. Finalement, il était plutôt sympa quand il ne portait pas ce masque qui cachait ses émotions.

_« Bon assez rêvassé ! »_ se dit Harry.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui faisait partie de sa chambre. Il en ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. (On se passera des détails…). Vingt minutes plus tard, il en ressortit en peignoir. A ce moment-là, Winny apparut devant lui.

« Bonjour Maître », lui dit-elle.

« Bonjour Winny! » Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait appelé « Maître ».

« Je viens vous prévenir que l'on n'attend plus que vous pour commencer le petit déjeuner, couina t-elle. »

« J'arrive ! Tu peux leur dire de commencer sans moi. »

« Impossible, Maître, c'est la coutume de prendre le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble. »

« Très bien, j'arrive dans 5 minutes. »

« Je vais les prévenir. » Et elle disparu en claquant des doigts.

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire où se trouvaient ses habits et l'ouvrit…

« Ahaaaaaa ! Où sont-ils ? »

Il se précipita vers les malles et les ouvrit une à une. Rien, vide, vide et encore vide.

Harry était au bord de la panique lorsqu'il eut une idée.

« Winny », appela t-il.

L'elfe réapparu à côté de lui.

« Oui, Maître ? »

« Où sont passées mes affaires ? »

« Ah ! Et bien…c'est que…. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le Maître a demandé à Winny de jeter vos affaires alors Winny a obéit », couina t-elle, paniquée.

« ALORS, ÇA VIENT ? » Hurla la voix de Lucius qui commençait à perdre patience. Narcissia l'avait réveillé à l'aube et ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de prendre son déjeuner. Elle l'avait expédié au ministère en deux coups de baguette magique.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry qui commençait lui aussi à paniquer en entendant Lucius.

« Le Maître ne veut pas voir de vêtements moldus dans sa maison ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? »

« Ouvrez l'armoire de gauche », lui dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Harry s'y précipita et l'ouvrit, il découvrit des habits de sorcier à l'intérieur mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Tout était en soie et en velours… il ne savait pas quoi choisir… Il entendit des pas derrière lui puis une voix qui le fit sursauter.

« -Alors ! Ça vient ? Ça fait une heure que j'attends ! »

« LUCIUS MALFOY ! Calme-toi ! » Hurla la voix de Narcissia à travers le couloir. Sa voix provenait du rez-de-chaussée…

_« Elle a raison. Du calme mon vieux Lucius, tu ne vas pas étriper ton fils le premier jour pour une heure de retard tout de même ! »_

« Dépêche-toi un peu », dit-il à Harry en essayant d'avoir une voix calme.

« Mais ce ne sont pas mes vêtements… »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Lucius se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une chemise en soie blanche et un pantalon en velours noir. Il tendit le tout à Harry.

« Mets ça », lui dit-il avant de sortir.

« Bien », dit Harry.

Il se hâta de s'habiller et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant que le blond ne s'énerve à nouveau. Après le déjeuner, Lucius partit en trombe pour le Chemin de Traverse, personne n'eut le droit de l'accompagner…

_**Le même jour au soir (on est le 24 décembre, je le rappelle)…**_

Harry et Draco étaient repartis dans leur bataille explosive au salon. Lorsque le dîner fut desservi et la table nettoyée, Narcissia les appela et tous se rendirent dans le grand salon où trônait un sapin de Noël de plus de trois mètres de haut. A ses pieds, reposaient une dizaine de paquets cadeaux de toutes les couleurs… Ils étaient séparés en deux piles. L'une était à gauche du sapin, l'autre à droite. Draco se dirigea vers la pile de droite.

« Draco, appela sa mère, les tiens sont ceux à gauche. »

Harry était resté à côté des parents du garçon blond. Narcissia se tourna vers lui.

« Va voir ceux de la pile de droite… »

« Mais je … » commença Harry.

Narcissia lui sourit et Harry s'exécuta. Il s'assit à côté de la pile et prit le premier paquet. Il se sentait bizarre, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui offrait quelque chose, à part ses amis bien sûr. Il défit l'emballage et découvrit un livre sur le Quidditch. Dans les suivants, il reçu d'autres vêtements, un vieux grimoire qui avait l'air passionnant et un livre de potions… _(Zut, encore des potions…)._

Lucius se glissa derrière lui et mit une chaîne en argent autour de son cou. Sur la chaîne, il y avait un médaillon sur lequel était gravé :

_Harry James Potter Malfoy_

_24 décembre 2004_

Harry retint son souffle, il ne comprenait pas. Il se tourna vers Narcissia et Lucius. Ils lui souriaient.

« Je crois que nous te devons une explication », lui dit Narcissia d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusque sur le canapé où elle le posa sur ses genoux. Harry l'observait, curieux de savoir.

« Très bien. Puisque je suis la seule à connaître toute l'histoire je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Draco, ainsi que son père s'assirent face à Harry et Narcissia. Ils attendaient eux aussi de tout savoir, surtout Draco qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Il avait le même médaillon que Harry avec son nom dessus. Chaque membre de la famille Malfoy en avait un, en fait. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi son père avait fait cadeau de l'un de ces bijoux à Harry et il n'avait pas lu ce qui était écrit dessus…

« Hier soir, commença Narcissia, je suis aller vérifier si vous dormiez tous les deux et c'est là que je l'ai vu… »

« Vu quoi ? » demanda Harry

« Le portrait de tes parents que tu gardes avec toi, il était sur ta table de nuit. »

« Je ne comprends pas », dit Harry.

« Laisse-moi finir ! Si je l'avais vu avant, j'aurai compris plutôt… Tu n'as pas remarqué que je t'observe depuis ton arrivée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« J'aurai du le deviner en te voyant. »

« Deviner quoi ? »

« Ta mère… c'est ma sœur Lily. Tu es mon neveu. »

« Quoi ? fit Harry, abasourdi. Mais comment … ? »

« Il faut remonter plus loin dans le passé pour comprendre, expliqua t-elle. Lily et moi avions environ 2 ans de différence. Elle n'était pas encore fiancée à James lorsque j'ai épousé Lucius. A ce moment-là, j'avais 17 ans et elle 15.Elle est donc restée à la maison avec nos parents. Puis mon père est mort et ma mère s'est remariée…avec un moldu. Et elle a eut un autre enfant. C'est celle qui prétend être ta tante. Quel est son nom déjà ? Poinsetia ? Pirania ? ».

« Pétunia », dit Harry, amusé en pensant à sa tante « Pirania ».

« Pétunia ? Oui, c'est cela. Bref, Lily s'est mariée et elle est partie avec James. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait eu un enfant. Je ne l'ai su qu'en voyant la photo de tes parents…

Si je l'avais su plutôt, tu serais venu vivre ici bien avant ! Lucius et moi sommes donc ton oncle et ta tante… »

Elle vit Lucius inspirer un grand coup, prêt à ajouter quelque chose mais elle lui lança un regard : _« laisse-moi finir où tu dormira seul, ce soir… »_ qui lui remit les idées en place.

« Et, continua t-elle comme si ne s'était pas arrêtée, comme nous t'aimons beaucoup et te trouvons très gentil, nous avons décidé _« Lucius tais-toi ! _» de te garder avec nous. Malheureusement, ta tante a le droit de demander à ce que tu retournes chez elle… »

« Mais elle ne le fera pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, effrayé à l'idée de retourner là-bas.

« Non, mon chéri. Elle ne peut plus pour la simple et bonne raison que Lucius et moi t'avons adopté. Tu es notre fils maintenant… »

A ces mots, Draco tomba dans les pommes, c'en était trop pour lui. Harry, son cousin, passe encore mais son frère ! Puis, une idée lui vint.

« … Nous sommes donc ta mère et ton père mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, au début, tu m'appeler Tante Narcissia et pareil pour ton Oncle Lucius. »

« Excusez-moi, Mère, dit Draco, mais lequel de nous deux est l'aîné dans cette histoire ? Je ne m'y retrouve plus… »

« C'est toi, tu es né en décembre et Harry en juillet mais de l'année suivante. »

_« Génial ! Qui dit l'aîné dit celui qui commande ! » Se dit Draco_

« Chouette ! Depuis le temps que je voulais un petit frère ! »

A suivre…

Vous voulez une suite ? Savoir tout ce qui va se passer à Poudlard ? Alors envoyez vite des reviews ! J'aimerai bien quelqu'un fasse un commentaire sur le grimoire. Personne n'en parle jamais dans les reviews ! J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous plait ou pas ! Dîtes-le moi dans votre review, merci !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**SORTILEGE DE CHATOULLIS**_

Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers pensent que l'utilisation d'un sortilège de chatouille est quelque chose « d'amusant » et en abusent largement en s'en servant à tout propos contre des rivaux malheureux. A priori il n'y a là rien de bien méchant. Il existe pourtant un gros problème : tous les sortilèges de ce type ont l'ennuyeuse propriété d'être bien plus facile à lancer qu'à arrêter, et il existe de nombreux exemples de victimes qui ont dû supporter les effets du sort plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours pour les plus malchanceuses, car personne n'était assez expérimenté pour l'annuler ! Pour que ces mésaventures farouchement réprimées par le ministère de la magie ne se produisent pas, il faut bien évaluer sa force et bien choisir sa formule magique. Plusieurs incantations existent dont les effets sont légèrement différents. La plus facile est _« rictusampra » _; elle fait apparaître des petites mains translucides aux longs doigts crochus dont l'unique fonction est de s'acharner à faire rire la victime en la chatouillant. « _Titillando »_ est plus discret, mais il n'en est pas moins redoutable. La victime est en effet en proie à des chatouillis intenses, qui n'ont strictement rien d'agréable, mais qui ne manquent pas de provoquer un fou rire continu, associé à une douleur au ventre et à la mâchoire. Autant dire que cela constitue une véritable attaque offensive, même si les sorciers les plus sérieux la dédaignent royalement en considérant que c'est là un sortilège tout juste bon pour les cours de récréation.


	7. Retour à Poudlard

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny. Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Pour celles qui l'ont déjà remarqué, j'écris Narcissia au lieu de Narcissa, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, je trouve que c'est plus joli comme ça ! Chacun ses goûts…**

Dans ce chapitre, je vais mettre ce caractère ♦ lorsque ce sont les pensées du personnage, autrement on ne s'y retrouve pas.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Une petite annonce pour vous dire qu'en relisant ma fic, j'ai trouvé que quelque chose manquait donc, j'ai rajouté ce « quelque » chose. Résultat : encore deux chapitres en plus… je suis victime de mon imagination ! Bientôt, cette fic sera une encyclopédie (…) ! (Je suis complètement folle !). Marre de recopier les chapitres !**

**Les deux nouveaux chapitres sont dédiés à Siuki, sans qui ils n'auraient jamais été écrits ! C'est ta review qui m'en donné l'idée ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

Procne Aesoris : Merci pour ta review, j'ai adoré ! Les sorts à la fin des chapitres viennent du Grimoire des Sorts ! Je ne l'ai pas inventé, celui-là ! Il y a beaucoup de fous rires en perspective avec Harry et Draco, c'est promis ! La suite est lààààààà ! Je lirai tes fics, c'est promis, mais pas tout de suite, je suis en plein dans les révisions pour les partiels (ça rigole plus !) qui sont à partir du 26 avril jusqu'au 18 mai inclus !

Onarluca : Une petite précision : la dernière phrase de la fic était supposée être ironique. Tu t'imagines bien que Draco est ravi d'avoir un petit frère ! Pour Ron et Hermione, je te laisse voir dans le prochain chapitre puisqu'ils vont seulement à la gare à la fin de celui-ci ! Sinon pour le reste, c'est que des surprises dans les prochains chapitres !

Babylatina : Alors, c'était bien le premier « à suivre » ? Il tue, celui-là ! C'était fait exprès ! Je sais suis sadique et tu verras que je peux l'être encore plus dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que tu vas mieux ! Sinon, soigne-toi bien ! Merci pour les compliments et à bientôt ! Bisous !

Danielove : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Tu y tiens à ta bataille explosive ! On va dire que c'est Draco qui a gagné, comme ça il n'aura pas perdu sa journée et ne sera pas trop écoeuré de la vie ! Une petite nature ! Imagine que ta mère adorée t'annonce que ton pire ennemi est ton petit frère ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas l'embrasser, non ? Moi, je lui tordrai le cou ! Bisous !

Amy Keira : Merci pour la review ! La suite est là ! Merci pour le grimoire, il est très content, moi aussi !

Timi Turner : Une petite nouvelle dans les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Ehwinn : coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Harry est un peu lent ? C'est fait exprès ! Ca rajoute un élément comique, non ? Narcissia appartient bien à la famille Black, les liens de parentés sont le délire perso de l'auteur (moi). C'était obligatoire de les changer pour écrire cette fic ! Merci et à bientôt, bisous !

Severia ROGUE : C'est clair, net et précis ! Je vais faire court aussi : la suite arrive !

Siuki : Coucou ma grande ! Merci pour ta review ! Les deux nouveaux chapitres sont consacrés à ta review et à toi pour l'idée géniale que tu m'as donnée en l'écrivant ! Je te donne un indice : c'est la troisième réplique de Harry dans ta review ! Pour les cours de japonais, j'apprends à la fac, j'ai pris l'option ! Mais j'avais déjà appris avant à l'Université Populaire, en cours du soir. Je sais pas si tu connais ? Moi aussi, j'adore le fond d'écran avec Lucius ! il est toujours sur mon ordi ! Pour le grimoire, je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Moi aussi, j'apprends pleins de trucs dedans ! Comme je pourrais tout recopier parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de chapitres dans la fic, je continuerai dans la suivante ! Bisous et à plus !

Arawen l'elfe : Merci pour ta review ! La fic fait 17 chapitres ! Pour notre plus grand plaisir et pour les plus grand malheur de Lucius en particulier qui va bien en baver jusqu'à la fin ! Bisous !

Gaelle griffondor : Merci pour tes reviews, même si elles sont toujours très courtes, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! A bientôt !

Alinemcb54 : Merci pour cette review ! Les surprises vont continuer, ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Ladysone : Merci pour ta review ! Tu aurai pu essayer de tout même de donner une réponse, je n'ai pas mangé celles qui se sont trompées ! Essaye pour les prochaines, d'accord ? Tu me le promets ?

Bisous !

Mydaya : Salut ! Moi aussi, Lucius et Narcissia me plaisent beaucoup comme ça ! Qui a dit que Lucius était toujours aussi froid ? il est peut-être différent au manoir, lorsqu'il n'y a que sa famille ! Ce que je vous réserve ? Un million d'autres bêtises ! A bientôt !

Addams42 : Coucou ! Un grand merci pour ta review ! J'adore en avoir de nouvelles personnes, des autres aussi bien sûr ! C'est bien ma première fic Harry Potter, tu as bien vu ! Merci pour les compliments ! Une autre idée de génie ? C'est fait, grâce à Siuki ! on a donc 17 chapitres pour cette fic ! C'est la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite ! les autres étant des one-shots ! Bisous et à plus !

L'Anonyme : Merci pour la review ! La suite est là ! j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! A bientôt !

MAngel : Merci ! La suite vient ! A plus !

Maï : Coucou ! Merci du compliment ! Pour le fond d'écran, il y a Lucius, Draco, Harry, Hermione et Severus dessus ! Il me faut ton adresse e-mail pour te l'envoyer (je le fais pas encore par télépathie !) dès que je l'aurai, je te l'enverrai ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Loryah : Coucou ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! moi, j'aimerai bien la suite de L'Union des Ombres, j'adore ! Le grimoire Des Sorts existe vraiment, je l'ai acheté sur e-bay ! il y a pleins de trucs là-dessus ! Mais ce genre de livres est rare ! il faut juste tomber dessus ! Va voir, tu auras peut-être de la chance ! Bisous et à bientôt ! Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésites pas !

Alician : Salut ! La suite ? Elle est là ! Tu verras par toi-même le massacre ! Bisous !

**_Chapitre 7 :_ Retour à Poudlard.**

« Excusez-moi, mère, dit Draco, mais lequel de nous deux est l'aîné dans cette histoire ? Je ne m'y retrouve plus… »

« C'est toi, tu es né en décembre et Harry en juillet mais de l'année suivante. »

♦

_« Génial ! Qui dit l'aîné dit celui qui commande ! » Se dit Draco _♦

« Chouette ! Depuis le temps que je voulais un petit frère ! »

_**Quelques jours plus tard, dans le salon du Manoir…**_

« Je peux te dire un mot, ma chérie ? » demanda Lucius, se décidant enfin à lever le nez de son livre.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il voulait avoir cette conversation avec elle, mais connaissant d'avance la réponse, il s'était à chaque fois abstenu de lancer le sujet. Contrairement à lui qui avait l'habitude de peser ses mots, héritage Malfoy oblige, son épouse avait la mauvaise habitude d'exposer clairement le fond de sa pensée et sans mâcher ses mots…Il était donc nécessaire de faire preuve de tact et de diplomatie avec elle. Même Lucius, son propre mari, ne pouvait dire trop franchement ce qu'il avait à lui dire sous peine de prendre une réponse cinglante et brusque, mais malheureusement sincère, en pleine face.

♦

_« Ah ! Les femmes … »_ se dit-il mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle lui avait demandé d'adopter Harry, il l'avait fait sans broncher. Il n'avait pas sauté de joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle mais c'était pour son anniversaire et cela avait été gratuit, en plus. Alors, pourquoi pas ? ♦

« A quel propos, mon chéri ? » répondit-elle en souriant, coupant Lucius dans ses pensées. Elle était en train de regarder un album photos de sa famille.

♦

_« Nous y voilà… _» Se dit Lucius, résigné à l'idée qu'il allait encore une fois dire le mauvais mot au mauvais moment en parlant « du » sujet qu'il ne fallait pas aborder : Harry. ♦

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-elle, surprise qu'il ne lui réponde pas.

« Tout va bien, la rassura t-il, mais…

« Mais ? »

Lucius déglutit et se décida à parler. Il fallait bien qu'ils en parlent un jour, non ?

« Je me disais, reprit-il péniblement, qu'il faudrait songer à… comment dire ? Reprendre l'éducation de Harry et… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? » le coupa t-elle, beaucoup moins souriante tout à-coup.

♦ _« Ca y est la tempête se lève ! Et je viens tout juste d'effleurer le sujet… »_ ♦

« Rien du tout, se reprit-il rapidement. Mais je me disais que puisqu'il va rester avec nous, ce serait bien qu'il ait la même éducation que Draco, non ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Il est très gentil. Et poli !

« Bien sûr ! »

Heureusement pour lui, il ne lui avait pas raconté le petit « incident » de la veille. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé, il avait pris sa décision depuis un bon moment.

_**Flash back**_

Harry s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre. C'était l'après-midi. Il se décida à aller voir Draco, il devait être dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude…

Il frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit alors il entra et vit son « frère » allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés et sa baguette à la main…

« Draco ? Tu veux faire une bataille explosive ? » Demanda t-il.

Pas de réponse

« Allooooo ! Tu m'entends ?

Toujours rien…

« Oh ! Chameau ! (Ça, c'est moi, quand je m'énerve…)

Lucius, qui passait juste dans le couloir à ce moment-là, faillit avoir une crise cardiaque !

♦ « Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ? Voyons Lucius, t'entends des voix… tu te ramollis, mon vieux ! Une minute ! Je reconnais cette voix ! C'est Potter ! oups… Malfoy ! Oh ! Malfoy, c'est moi ! (Bien vu….) Je vais lui apprendre, moi ! »♦

Sur ces mots, il entra en trombe dans la chambre de Draco et vit Harry qui visiblement commençait à s'énerver et secouait Draco qui dormait tranquillement sur son lit.

Lucius le regarda faire et toussota discrètement, suffisamment fort pour que Harry se retourne, en sursautant. Il pâlit visiblement en voyant Lucius et encore plus lorsqu'il vit son oncle encore moins souriant que d'ordinaire…

♦« J'ai dû faire une gaffe… » Se dit-il. ♦

Il attendit que la sentence tombe, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre…

« J'imagine que j'ai mal entendu… »

« Heu… »

Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : creuser un trou et s'y enfoncer le plus possible et le plus rapidement possible. Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Lucius le premier jour : un faux pas cachot + pain sec et eau pendant toutes les vacances…

« Je suis désolé, dit-il rapidement pour calmer Lucius, c'est parti tout seul… »

♦« Minable comme excuse, Harry, t'avais pas mieux en stock ? » se dit-il à lui-même. ♦

Lucius, au même moment : ♦ « Zen, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de déraper. C'est pas sa faute s'il a été élevé par des moldus stupides…C'est ça ! Trouve-lui des excuses maintenant ! »♦

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, dit Lucius d'un ton froid. Je te souhaite que je n'entende plus ce genre de …politesses ou il se pourrait bien que je sois bien moins gentil avec toi… »

« Bien Oncle Lucius. Merci » dit Harry d'une toute petite voix avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

_**Fin du flash back…**_

« Tu as peut-être raison, Lucius… concéda tout de même Narcissia. Mais attention ! Ne t'avise pas de lui faire avaler en une journée l'éducation que nous avons donnée à Draco en 13 ans ! »

« Voyons ma chérie, tu me connais ! Se défendit Lucius. Je vais le faire avec tact et diplomatie. Comme d'habitude… »

« C'est bien ça ce qui me fait peur » maugréa t-elle.

Finalement, la conversation s'était bien mieux déroulée que prévu. Il faut dire qu'après ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt, il méritait bien une compensation.

En effet, deux jours avant, Narcissia (qui d'autre évidemment ?) avait décrété que Harry ne pourrait pas étudier correctement s'il ne pouvait pas réviser les cours des 2 premières années…qui se trouvaient toujours chez les Dursley… et bien sûr ! Oh surprise ! Elle avait expédié Lucius là-bas.

Il avait sonné et était patiemment resté devant la porte. Tout le monde savait qu'il détestait les moldus. Mais lorsque Vernon Dursley avait ouvert la porte, vu un sorcier devant chez lui et avait claqué aussi sec la porte au nez de Lucius en lui criant à travers de déguerpir parce qu'il faisait mauvais genre, cela avait été le coup de grâce pour le pauvre Lucius !

♦« Comment ! Mauvais genre ! On claque la porte au nez d'un Malfoy ! C'est un scandale ! » Se dit Lucius. ♦

Sans plus de cérémonie, il défonça la porte et se retrouva vite fait dans le salon où il vit la « famille » de Harry. En le voyant, la tante Pétunia tomba dans les pommes et s'écroula sur le sol. Dudley et son père coururent se réfugier derrière le canapé.

« Je veux les affaires de Harry et vite ! Cria Lucius à travers la pièce. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des moldus ! »

Rassemblant son courage, Vernon lui cria que s'il ne partait pas immédiatement, il appellerait la police.

« Donnez-moi ses affaires ou je fais sauter cette…maison et vous avec ! » menaça Lucius qui, lui, s'amusait comme un fou.

D'un grand cou de pied au derrière, Vernon envoya son fils les chercher. Il revint avec deux minutes plus tard et les tendit à Lucius qui les prit sans ménagement.

« Merci beaucoup », leur dit-il ironiquement avant de disparaître sa haine des moldus encore plus forte que d'habitude…

_**Quelques jours plus tard…**_

Harry et Draco étaient devenus amis en s'entraînant dans la salle de duel. Draco avait l'habitude de s'y entraîner avec son père mais avait eu envie de la montrer à Harry. Il se souvenait de leur duel l'année précédente…

Après un long échange de sortilèges en tous genres, ils firent une pause puis se remirent en place, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Le blond cherchait un sort à lancer sur Harry pendant que celui-ci essayait de deviner lequel son grand frère allait lancer. Draco avait trouvé « le sort » mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le lancer…

« Quelle est la capital de Tamalou ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Quoi ? » Draco fit les yeux ronds.

« Quelle est la capital de Tamalou ? » répéta Harry.

« J'en sais rien », répondit Draco, sincèrement.

« Jébobola », lui dit Harry. (C'est la blague à deux balles, désolée…)

Le blond le regarda sans rien dire, croyant qu'il avait perdu la tête puis comprit la blague et s'écroula par terre en se tordant de rire.

La tension qui régnait entre eux depuis l'arrivée de Harry s'évapora subitement.

♦ « Finalement, il est génial », se dit Draco qui se tenait toujours les côtes et qui commençait à avoir des crampes à force de rire. « Et en plus, c'est mon petit frère ! » se dit-il avec fierté. ♦

Malheureusement, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, le jour de la rentrée arriva…

Toute la famille Malfoy se trouvait sur le quai de la gare. Il était temps de retourner à l'école…

Leurs valises étaient déjà dans le train. Harry et Draco se trouvaient face à leurs parents.

Lucius et Narcissia étaient heureux que leurs enfants s'entendent aussi bien. C'était mieux ainsi… Les deux parents embrassèrent les enfants et ils rejoignirent les autres dans le train. Enfin… seul Harry monta dans le train car Lucius attrapa Draco avant qu'il n'y monte et le prit à l'écart de sa mère.

« Je compte sur toi Draco, lui dit son père. Veille sur ton frère et arrange-toi pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. L'honneur de la famille est en jeu ! Si j'apprends qu'il a eu une retenue avec Severus, tu auras affaire à moi ! Est-ce clair ! »

« Très clair, Père », dit Draco qui se dit soudainement que surveiller Harry ne serait pas de tout repos. Puis il monta dans le train avant que celui-ci ne parte. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Harry avait entendu toute la conversation.

♦« On va bien s'amuser »♦, se dit Harry, qui avait déjà un million d'idées pour embêter son grand frère adoré….

_**A suivre…**_

A votre avis, quel genre de blagues notre Harry va-t-il faire à Draco ?

Si vous avez une idée, envoyez une review et si vous n'en avez pas, vous pouvez aussi en envoyer une !

A bientôt !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**SORTILEGE DE BOUE**_

Parmi les sorts salissants qui existent, celui-ci a une place de choix. Grâce à la formule « **_Bombabouse »,_** il fait apparaître au sol une énorme et épaisse flasque de boue sur n'importe quel espace horizontal (plancher, jardin, route…).

Si vous pensez que l'intérêt intrinsèque d'un tel sortilège est exclusivement de pourrir la vie de ses compatriotes, hé bien vous avez parfaitement raison. Car un sol ainsi traité est glissant, spongieux et tout à fait fatal pour des robes ou des pantalons clairs. Plus pratiquement, il peut servir à ralentir des poursuivants en créant une zone très pénible à traverser. A ce titre, il est souvent utilisé par de jeunes élèves aux prises avec les incontournables bandes de brutes épaisses de leur école, ce qui déplait au plus haut point aux concierges des établissements ou tout autre personne chargée de la propreté des lieux.

Il existe quelques variantes tout aussi nuisibles de ce sortilège. Le maléfice des sables mouvants par exemple. Placé sur n'importe quel sol, il crée un trou virtuel de trois mètres de profondeur recouvert de terre sale et humide. Evidemment, contrairement aux véritables sables mouvants, ceux-là ne se fondent pas spécialement dans leur environnement ; une grosse flaque de boue au milieu d'un salon Louis XIV passe difficilement inaperçue. En revanche aucun indice ne permet de deviner sa profondeur, à moins de faire tomber quelque chose dedans.

‌


	8. Premier cours de potions de Harry Malfoy

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Pour celles qui l'ont déjà remarqué, j'écris Narcissia au lieu de Narcissa, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, je trouve que c'est plus joli comme ça ! Chacun ses goûts…**

Je vais mettre ce caractère ♦ lorsque ce sont les pensées du personnage, autrement on ne s'y retrouve pas. Ce sont principalement celles de Draco…

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

**6eireann : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Lucius comme ça ! Il a l'air plus sympa !**

**onarluca : coucou ! Merci pour la review ! C'était vraiment une blague foireuse mais c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main !**

**Siuki: Coucou ! J'attends toujours tes reviews avec autant d'impatience ! Je m'étouffe de rire à chaque fois ! Je te garanti que Draco va en baver avec Harry dans tous les prochains chapitres ! Et dans celui-là aussi ! Je me suis pas trompée en marquant ma grande : tu fais quatre cm de plus que moi (je te laisse faire le compte) ! Bisous et à bientôt dans la prochaine review !**

**crystal d'avalon : Merci pour le compliment ! Je suis contente ! Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Rebecca-Black : coucou ! Merci pour les compliments ! Le grimoire et la fic sont contents, l'auteur aussi !**

**Dawn456 : Merci beaucoup ! la suite est làaaaaaaaa!**

**Yami Shino : merci pour la review ! Tu risques d'avoir une sacrée surprise !**

**serpentis-draco : coucou ! Draco va en baver, je te le garanti !**

**alinemcb54 : Moi aussi, je t'adore ! Une review pour ce chapitre ?**

**Amy Keira : Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Le prochain vaut le coup aussi !**

**gaelle griffondor : Danke schön ! Tu as lu dans mon profil où j'habite ? Où j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a mis sur la voie ?**

**Danielove : Coucou ! il n'y a plus de bataille explosive au programme, désolée ! je sais plus si j'en ai mise une dans les derniers chapitres, je vieillis ! La blague était foireuse, désolée ! Une retenue avec Rogue ? Tu verras ça à la fin du chapitre et dans le suivant …Surprise !**

**addams42 : Lucius va mettre les pieds dans le plat dans un des nouveaux chapitres ! Dans le 14 ou le 15, je sais plus trop ! Les nouveaux chapitres sont rajoutés à la suite des autres, c'est la fin que j'ai décalée à chaque fois ! Elle est passée du chapitre 12 au 17 ! C'est pas mal, non ? Le plus dur, c'est pour intercaler les nouveaux chapitres, il faut raccorder le tout pour que l'histoire colle, c'est pas toujours de la tarte ! Par rapport à la review de Siuki, la scène se passera dans le manoir, ce sera la honte suprême pour Harry, on ne se fiche pas de lui ! J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai écrit cette scène ! Je te laisse découvrir (chapitre 15). Pour Poudlard, c'est une faute de frappe, j'ai corrigé dans tous les chapitres, si tu en vois encore, tu peux me le dire ? Merci pour les partiels, vais en avoir besoins ! Bisous !**

**Maï : Coucou ! Pour le fond d'écran, j'ai la solution ! Va dans mon profil et envoie-moi un mail, il y a l'adresse sur le profil, je te l'enverrai après par retour de mail ! Harry fait tout ça pour tester le petit Draco, c'est pas méchant ! Bisous !**

**Timi Turner : Merci pour les compliments, la suite est là ! C'est vrai la blague était foireuse, désolée !**

**Thealie : merci pour ta review, la suite est là ! Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Babylatina : Coucou ! Bon alors, pour la blague, je traduis en français ! T'as mal où ?**

**J'ai bobo là ! T'a compris ? C'est tiré par les cheveux, je sais ! Tu as mal lu, il y a 17 chapitres, pas 15 ! Y a pas de quoi, entre sadiques, on se sert les coudes ! Tu vas voir tous les coups foireux dans les prochains chapitres, tu vas rire ! Bisous !**

**_Chapitre 8 :_ Premier cours de potions de Harry Malfoy.**

♦« On va bien s'amuser »♦, se dit Harry, qui avait déjà un million d'idées pour embêter son grand frère adoré….

Draco avait tout juste eu le temps de sauter dans le train avant le départ de celui-ci. Il marchait le long des compartiments lorsqu'il vit Harry, à quelques mètres, devant lui. Il se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par le cou, juste avant qu'il n'entre dans le compartiment où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris. Sans un mot, Draco l'emmena dans un coin puis il dit :

« Ne raconte rien de ce qui c'est passé pendant les vacances. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« T'es idiot ou quoi ? » s'énerva le blond.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Si tu veux ma mort, faut le dire tout de suite ! »

« Ils finiront bien par le savoir… »Commença Harry.

« Le plus tard sera le mieux ! Termina Draco. J'ai une idée. »

« Je t'écoute » dit Harry, curieux de connaître son plan.

« C'est tout simple ! En public, on s'ignorera totalement. Si on se croise dans les couloirs, on ne se parlera pas… »

« Ca va paraître bizarre », commenta Harry.

« Ces idiots croiront qu'on a fait la paix ! Le rassura t-il. En privé, on pourra parler autant qu'on le voudra, d'accord ? »

« Oui, mais… » Commença Harry.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Si Ron et Hermione me posent des questions…Sur les vacances…ce qui s'est passé… »

« Tu ne réponds pas et moi non plus.

« Entendu », dit Harry en souriant.

« A plus tard », conclut Draco.

Puis, ils se séparèrent. Harry entra dans le compartiment de Ron et Hermione. Draco fit mine de continuer son chemin… et s'engouffra dans le compartiment voisin où, par chance, toute sa clique l'attendait. Heureusement, personne ne lui posa de questions. Harry n'eut pas la même chance.

_**Dans le compartiment d'à côté…**_

« Alors Harry ! C'était comment les vacances ? », Lui demanda Ron.

« Géniales ! » répondit Harry, sincère.

Draco, qui avait l'oreille collée au mur, pâlit tout d'un coup.

♦_« S'il dit un mot, je le tue ! »Pensa t-il.♦_

« T'étais où ? » demanda Hermione.

♦_« Pitié, pitié, pitié » priait Draco. ♦_

« Je ne peux rien vous dire… » Dit Harry.

♦_« Ah l'abruti ! C'est encore pire que de ne rien dire du tout ! Tu ne peux pas te taire, imbécile ! ». ♦_

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

« J'ai promis… » Dit Harry.

♦_« Mais qu'on le pende ! C'est pas possible ! Il va finir par tout dire ! ». ♦_

Draco était en train de frapper son siège tant il était énervé. Personne n'osait bouger à côté de lui.

« Tu ne peux vraiment rien nous dire ? » demanda calmement Hermione.

« Non, désolé ! » répondit Harry.

♦_« Ouf ! Je l'embrasserai presque celle-là ! Presque… ». ♦_

« Et si vous me racontiez vos vacances », proposa Harry.

« D'acccord ! », répondirent en chœur ses deux amis.

♦_« La voix de la sagesse a parlé ! Je t'adore mon petit Harry !... du calme mon vieux, tu délires ! Y'a des gens qui te regardent ! » Se dit Draco. ♦_

Le restant du voyage se déroula sans aucun problème.

_**Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner…**_

Harry était à table avec ses amis et discutait joyeusement avec eux. Ils parlaient des vacances. ♦_« Encore… ». ♦_

Draco s'était débrouillé pour se retrouver dos-à-dos avec son frère. De cette manière, il pouvait écouter tranquillement leur conversation. Puis le courrier arriva…

Draco reçut une lettre et un colis de bonbons comme d'habitude…puis se tournant vers Harry, il vit qu'il avait reçut la même chose. Il vit aussi les regards intrigués de Ron et Hermione qui essayaient de lire le nom de l'expéditeur sur la lettre de Harry. Pris de panique, Draco tapota rapidement sur l'épaule de son petit frère et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Range la lettre dans ta poche, tu la liras plus tard… »

Harry hocha la tête discrètement et glissa la missive dans sa poche, de même que le petit colis.

Draco soupira. ♦ « Quel inconscient, ce Harry ! ». ♦

Ensuite vint le cours de divination. La lecture de la boule de cristal. Absolument passionnant… il ne se passa rien de particulier mais le cours de potions suivait… Et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Ce jour-là, Draco aurait mieux fait de rester couché…

**_Le même jour, en cours de potions…_**

La première demi-heure se passa sans encombres. Les élèves étaient stressés ; Rogue arpentait la pièce de long en large, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, et jetait des remarques acides à tous les Griffondors. La veille, une note avait été suspendue dans les dortoirs des Serpentards et des Griffondors. Elle indiquait qu'à partir de ce jour, ils auraient tous leurs cours en commun. Draco soupçonnait son père d'y être pour quelque chose. Une manière de lui rappeler qu'il devait surveiller le petit Harry…

Harry et Ron étaient devant le bureau de Rogue et préparaient leur potion. Par précaution, Draco s'était installé derrière Harry. On n'était jamais trop prudent… Et le pire cauchemar de Draco se réalisa…Profitant du fait que le prof était au fond de la salle, Harry décida de s'amuser un peu et …jeta dans son chaudron tous les ingrédients qui lui passaient, en chantonnant doucement. Ron ne s'aperçut de rien. Draco le regardait, horrifié. Il voyait des volutes de fumée multicolores qui s'élevaient du chaudron de Harry .Il commença à se ronger les ongles tant il était stressé. Il commença sérieusement à paniquer lorsqu'il vit de gros nuages noirs sortir du chaudron.

♦_« Ca y est ! Il a pété les plombs ! »_ Pensa t-il sombrement. _« A tous les coups, le chaudron va sauter sous le nez de Severus ! Harry sera en retenue pendant 3 mois minimum ! Père va me tuer ! Il faut que je me débrouille pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas ! Une idée, vite, par pitié ! ». ♦_

Il continuait à se ronger les sangs et en était à ses poignets. ♦_« J'y suis ! ». ♦_

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber par terre, comme évanoui. PING! Le bruit fit sursauter Rogue. On aurait dit qu'on frappait à la porte.

« Entrez ! » hurla t-il.

Personne n'ouvrit la porte…

Soupirant, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, piétinant Draco au passage qui eut du mal à retenir son souffle, et ouvrit la porte. Personne ! Furieux, il claqua la porte et retourna à sa place…sur Draco.

« Monsieur… », Commença Blaise.

« Qui est l'auteur de cette plaisanterie idiote ? »

« Vous êtes en train de piétiner Malfoy, Monsieur », continua Blaise.

Jetant un œil à ses pieds, Severus Rogue vit Draco virer au violet. Gêné, il se retira prestement.

« Je vérifiais qu'il ne simulait pas », se justifia t-il.

Puis il vit les nuages noirs qui sortaient du chaudron de Harry…

« POTTER ! Hurla t-il, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUEZ ENCORE ! »

« Malfoy », dit simplement Harry.

A ces mots, Draco tomba réellement dans les pommes.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », dit Rogue de sa voix douce.

« Je m'appelle Malfoy, dit Harry, pas Potter. »

_**A SUIVRE…**_

_**Ca vous a plu ? Alors envoyez-moi une petite review, une grande ça me va aussi…**_

_**Une petite question : Quand vous lisez un nouveau chapitre, est-ce que vous vous attendez plus ou moins à ce que vous allez lire ou vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque ?**_

_**C'est juste pour avoir une idée, pour savoir si ce que j'écris est prévisible ou non.**_

Bisous et A bientôt !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**SORTILEGE DE VERMEIL.**_

Selon la légende, ce sortilège aurait été créé au XIXème siècle par un magicien qui voulait changer la couleur de ses murs qu'il trouvait tristounets. Plutôt que de prendre ses pinceaux et sa peinture, il a décidé d'inventer un sort capable de tout habiller en rouge vermeil, sa couleur préférée. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêté là si un cafard n'avait pas décider de passer juste au moment où le sort était lancé. Et là, à la grande surprise du magicien, l'insecte aussi pris une belle teinte écarlate. Normalement le sortilège avait été conçu pour uniquement fonctionner sur les objets inertes, mais manifestement une erreur de dosage avait fait qu'il pouvait s'appliquer à n'importe quelle cible, même si on a pu constater très vite que ses effets sur les créatures vivantes sont limités dans le temps (quelques minutes à presque une heure, selon la taille et la nature de sa peau).

Après diverses expériences, il s'est avéré que ce sortilège, qui n'est absolument pas dangereux, peut s'avérer utile dans certaines circonstances. Lance sur des animaux de type non magique (requin, hyène, taureau…), il peut suffire à les perturber pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps de déguerpir vite fait.

Bien entendu, ce sort a connu un grand succès dans les cours des écoles. Encore aujourd'hui, il rend bien service aux mauvais plaisantins, qui disposent là d'un sort inoffensif, limité dans le temps et qui remplit bien sa fonction : rendre absolument ridicule la malheureuse victime.


	9. Correspondance

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Pour celles qui l'ont déjà remarqué, j'écris Narcissia au lieu de Narcissa, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, je trouve que c'est plus joli comme ça ! Chacun ses goûts…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui comme je pars en week-end à Paris demain. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour vous remercier d'avoir fait sauter ma boîte aux lettres, vous avez un bonus supplémentaire après le grimoire. J'espère qu'il vous servira ! Vous avez le droit de la faire sauter cette semaine aussi ! J'espère avoir aussi 26 reviews pour ce chapitre ! Je vérifierai dimanche à mon retour ! Bisous !

**Réponse aux reviews .**

Lyly : Coucou ! Un grand merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Siuki : Coucou, ma grande ! Merci pour les images, elle sont vraiment magnifiques ! Et merci pour la review, j'ai adoré ! Moi aussi, j'adore les sushis ! La suite est là ! Bisous !

Maï : Coucou ! Ca va ? Merci pour la review ! Attends de lire ce chapitre et dis-moi les moments que tu préfères ! A plus !

Crystal d'avalon : salut ! Merci pour la review ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas trop prévisible ! La suite arrive ! Bisous !

Amy Keira : Coucou ! Ravie de savoir que tu as adoré ce chapitre ! Et celui-la ? J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant !

Dawn456 : coucou ! Tu as le droit de me tuer mais alors, il n'y a plus de suite ! Je l'ai dit, je suis sadique ! Et même beaucoup ! La suite est là ! J'ai pas été trop longue ? Bisous !

Onarluca : coucou ! Tu t'es bien marré ? Ca fait plaisir ! Attends de lire la suite, c'est Lucius le dindon de la farce !

Rebecca-Black : Coucou ! Merci de la review, elle est très sympa ! Merci pour les compliments ! Bisous !

Thealie : Coucou ! Merci pour les compliments, j'adore ça ! C'est vrai qu'il a des pensées assez comiques ! Bisous !

Babylatina : Salut ! Je pense que la réaction de notre prof de potions préféré va te surprendre un peu ! Dire que j'ai la chance d'avoir son sosie comme prof de littérature à la fac ! Seulement, il est un peu plus souriant ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

alinemcb54 : Salut ! Merci pour la review ! Je savais que tu en mettrais une, c'était pour voir ta réaction, désolée ! Attends la suite pour savoir toutes les manigances de Harry ! Bisous !

addams42 : Coucou ! Merci pour la trèèès longue review ! J'ai sauté le cours de divination parce que ce n'est pas le sujet. Je l'ai mis avant pour ne pas achever Draco tout de suite, le pauvre ! Pour la méga honte de Harry, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je te laisse réfléchir encore un peu ! Ce chapitre-là n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Merci pour les partiels ! J'ai commencé lundi et j'en ai encore pour 3 semaines (quel calvaire !) bisous !

yotma : Des nouvelles reviews, j'adore ! La suite de Harry Malfoy arrive, elle n'attend plus que toi ! A plus !

gaelle griffondor : Merci et à la prochaine ! Bisous !

ladysone : tu t'es marrée , attends de lire ce chapitre, tu vas pleurer…de rire ! Bisous !

agendraa : une petite nouvelle ? J'adore ! Combien de personnes ? Aucune idées, mais il y a de plus en plus de nouvelles reviews ! Ca promet ! Merci et bisous !

L'Anonyme : Kikou ! ça va ? La suite va te plaire, tu peux me croire ! A plus !

Marine Malefoy : La suite est là ! Votez pour que ça continue ! Merci pour ta review !

Danielove : Coucou ! Tu l'as déjà lu ou quoi ! Pour Rogue, c'est dans ce chapitre mais pas à cause de ça ! Je te laisse découvrir ! Bisous !

Sissi : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très flattée par tes compliments ! La suite est là ! A bientôt !

Jessy : Merci pour la review ! A plus !

Louvegrise : Merci ! La tête de Rogue ? Ca vient tout de suite !

Timi Turner : Pas long mon chapitre ? C'est fait pour ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bise !

Deadreamer : je suis désolée, mais il n'y a pas de yaoi dans cette fic ! Dans la prochaine, peut-être !

M.K.W. : La suite est là !

6eireann : Ce que je fais, je pars à Paris demain, je reviens dimanche et j'espère avoir au moins 20 reviews ! J'ai mis le cour de potions tout de suite pour ne pas rallonger l'histoire, elle est déjà assez longue !

**_Chapitre 9:_ Correspondance.**

« Malfoy », dit simplement Harry.

A ces mots, Draco tomba réellement dans les pommes.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », dit Rogue de sa voix douce.

« Je m'appelle Malfoy, dit Harry, pas Potter. »

A cet instant, le temps sembla se figer. Tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Ils voulaient savoir. Rogue avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes…

« Tout le monde dehors, hurla t-il, sauf vous ! Il s'adressait à Harry. Zabini, continua t-il, emmenez Malfoy…celui-là, dit-il en montrant Draco, à l'infirmerie. »

« Bien Monsieur », répondit Blaise avant d'embarquer Draco.

Tous les élèves disparurent à contre cœur du cour de potions. Pour une fois qu'il était intéressant… Qu'est-ce que Potter avait encore inventé ?

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne dans la salle excepté Severus et Harry, le professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard s'approcha de son élève honni.

« Ca vous amuse, ce genre de plaisanterie ? » demanda t-il calmement.

« Quelle plaisanterie, Professeur ? » répondit Harry.

« Ne faîtes pas l'idiot ! Si vous vous appeliez Malfoy, ça se saurait ! Voyons voir…Troubles du cours, mensonges…Cela vous fera 3 mois de retenues quotidiennes avec moi. Cela vous permettra de rattraper votre retard.

Harry, qui avait juste joué avec son chaudron pour donner des sueurs froides à Draco, ne voulait pas que leur père punisse Draco, et lui par la même occasion, à cause d'une idée stupide. Il prit sa décision.

« Je peux le prouver, Professeur » dit-il.

« Prouver quoi ? »

« Que je m'appelle Malfoy ».

« Ne me faîtes pas rire ! » Severus commençait visiblement à s'énerver…

« C'est vrai ! » Harry aussi s'échauffait. Il ne voulait pas que Draco soit puni à cause de lui.

« Eh bien, prouvez-le ! » dit Rogue qui retenait à grande peine un éclat de rire. Décidemment, il aurait tout vu avec ce sale gosse !

Rapidement, Harry détacha la chaîne qui retenait son médaillon autour de son cou.

« Voilà ! » dit-il en le tendant à Rogue.

Celui-ci le lui prit des mains sans ménagement, s'attendant à une nouvelle plaisanterie. Il regarda le garçon dans les yeux, il guettait sa réaction, et jeta un coup d'œil au dit « médaillon ». Ce qu'il vit là le laissa bouche bée. Il lut attentivement ce qui y était gravé :

_**HARRYJAMES POTTER MALFOY**_

_**24 DÉCEMBRE 2004.**_

Il devint tout pâle et rendit le bijou à Harry, sans dire un mot.

« Retournez en cours, votre retenue est annulée », lui dit-il beaucoup plus gentiment.

Harry hocha la tête, rangea ses affaires et sortit sans un bruit. Dès qu'il eut disparu derrière la porte, Severus se précipita vers son placard. Puis, tous les ingrédients qui s'y trouvaient volèrent à travers la pièce.

♦_« C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? Je ne le trouve jamais quand j'en ai besoin ! », Pensait-il. ♦_

« Ah ! Je l'ai ! », Cria t-il. ♦« Tu vas me devoir des explications… »♦.

Dans sa main se trouvait une vieille boîte vert émeraude avec un serpent argenté dessus. Elle contenait de la poudre de Cheminette. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et s'y engouffra. Il prit de la poudre et cria : « Manoir Malfoy ! ». Puis il disparut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la salle d'eau…**_

Assis dans une baignoire pleine à ras bords de mousse, Lucius Malfoy jouait avec des bulles de savon. Il en flottait dans toute la pièce et elles avaient toutes les formes. Il y avait des cœurs, des étoiles, des dragons, des serpents et des petits lions autours de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi détendu depuis que les deux petits monstres étaient retournés à l'école. Le Manoir était redevenu calme, un havre de paix…

Tout à coup, un grand fracas lui parvint de la cheminée qui se trouvait devant lui. Il releva le nez de ses bulles de savon et vit Severus Rogue qui se tenait en face de lui, une expression étrange sur le visage…

« Severus, mon cher ami ! » dit Lucius, ravi de le voir chez lui.

« Alors mon cher Lucius ? Tu as enfin trouvé le moyen de me poignarder dans le dos à ce que je vois ! »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Lucius, intrigué.

« De Potter ! » explosa Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Soupira Lucius.

« Figure-toi qu'il vient de m'apprendre qu'il s'appelait Malfoy… »

« C'est vrai ? »

«… il m'a montré son médaillon. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Lucius.

« Évidemment que j'en suis sûr ! » répondit son ami.

« VICTOIRE ! » Hurla Lucius, sortant de sa baignoire, empoignant son peignoir, le glissant négligemment sur lui sous le regard de son ami et courant à travers la pièce. Il se précipita vers le couloir, Severus sur ses talons.

« Narcissia ! Chérie ! » Hurla t-il à travers tout le manoir.

« Lucius chéri ! Quelle est la raison de ce débordement ? » Demanda Narcissia qui sortait de sa chambre, paniquée par les cris de son mari.

Sans lui répondre, il se précipita sur elle, l'embrassa et lui fit faire une pirouette effrénée avant de la relâcher.

« Alors ? » Redemanda t-elle.

« Ca y est ! Je suis papa ! C'est génial ! Yahouuuuu ! » Et il fila à travers tout le château.

« Ah ! C'est ça ! » Dit Narcissia qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Puis elle s'aperçut de la présence de Severus.

« C'est toi qui est venu le lui annoncer ? »

« J'en ai bien l'impression, dit Severus d'une voix grave. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? »

Narcissia lui raconta toute l'histoire : l'arrivée de Harry, sa découverte, son cadeau d'anniversaire…

« Tiens, dit-elle, je crois que j'ai oublié de lui dire que tu es son parrain… »

♦« Moi ? Le parrain de …POTTER ? »♦

Avant même de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il s'écroula parterre, évanoui.

♦« Décidément, les gens de nos jours… »♦ se dit Narcissia, plantant Severus dans le couloir et retournant dans sa chambre.

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'infirmerie…**_

Peu à peu, Draco émergea du brouillard et vit qu'il était à l'infirmerie, allongé au fond d'un de ses fameux lits blancs. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui lui était arrivé.

♦« Ah si ! Harry ! Quelle andouille ! »♦ se dit-il.

Puis, il vit, assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, Zabini, un de ses amis. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Ca va ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Oui et non », répondit Draco.

« Ne me tue pas mais… »

« Tu veux savoir si ce qu'a dit Harry est vrai, c'est ça ? » le coupa le blond.

« Disons que ça m'intéresse », répondit Blaise.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Quel idiot ! C'était un secret ! Personne ne devait le savoir ! »

« Que vous êtes fiancés ? »

« Hein ? Mais non, abruti ! C'est mon petit frère ! Tu croyais quoi ! »

« Ben…comme vous avez le même nom, on aurait pu penser… »

« Ne pense pas ! Ca vaut mieux !Le coupa t-il. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ! »

« Je ne savais pas…désolé » dit Blaise.

« Il m'a fichu une trouille bleue pendant le cours ! C'est un vrai petit diable ! Mais il est adorable ! Il n'est pas du tout comme la plupart des gens s'imaginent. »

« Vraiment ? »

« On verra ça plus tard ! Tu peux me prêter une feuille de parchemin et une plume, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr ! Que veux-tu en faire ? » Le questionna Blaise.

« Je vais écrire une lettre au Manoir. Il va regretter de m'avoir filé une crise cardiaque ! Tu peux me croire ! »

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Evidemment ! Tu peux me ramener un hibou de la volière ? »

« J'y vais »

Blaise disparut par la porte de l'infirmerie, laissant Draco écrire sa lettre. Bien évidemment, il ne se fit pas prier.

♦« Je vais l'envoyer à Père. Mère risque de me tordre le cou si elle lit cette lettre … » décida Draco. ♦

Puis il commença à la rédiger…

A SUIVRE…

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Faîtes-le moi savoir ! Envoyer un petit message, ça fait toujours très plaisir !

A bientôt !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

**_Sortilège De Fumée._**

Faire apparaître de la fumée, voilà une idée qui peut sembler bien saugrenue. L'utilité peut paraître bien mince, à moins, bien sûr, si quelqu'un cherche à tout prix à s'étouffer… C'est là avoir une bien mauvaise opinion des générations de sorciers qui sont succédées au cours de notre histoire et qui ont, par un travail patient et minutieux, cherchées à améliorer de nombreux sorts. Ainsi, en prononçant la formule magique **_« fumos »,_** l'on n'obtient pas une fumée ordinaire, qui serait incontrôlable et nocive, mais une espèce de vapeur noire très dense, inoffensive mais qui se répand très vite où l'on veut et qui plonge dans le brouillard le plus total.

Un sorcier novice pourra assez facilement faire apparaître cette fumée magique, mais il lui sera très difficile de la déplacer ou de lui imposer un trajet précis. Au mieux, il peut créer un mur de fumée bien épais qui peut perturber un adversaire, mais ne l'arrêtera pas bien longtemps. Un puissant mage, en revanche, sera en mesure de contrôler parfaitement cette brume et de faire en sorte, par exemple, qu'elle entoure sa victime et la suive où qu'elle aille, l'aveuglant totalement !

Plus pacifiques, certains sorciers abusent du sort de fumée, pour se mettre en valeur. Ils s'entourent en effet d'une légère fumée de couleur (le vert pâle est très tendance) pour se donner des airs mystérieux ou fantomatiques. C'est incontestablement puéril, mais ça ne fait de mal à personne !

Comme promis, voici votre bonus ! Les adresses des acteurs pour que vous puissiez leur écrire et recevoir des photos dédicacées ! Ecrivez en anglais, si possible !

**Si vous voulez écrire aux acteurs, voici les adresses:**

**Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter**   
c/o Harry Potter Production   
Leavesden Studios  
PO Box 3000  
Leavesden, Hertfordshire WD2 7LT  
UK

(Il vous répondra 2 à 3 mois après et vous aurez une photo dédicacée)

**Rupert Grint**  
Peter Fraser & Dunlop   
Drury House  
34-43 Russell St.  
London WC2B 5HA  
UK

**Emma Watson - Hermione Granger**  
c/o Harry Potter Production  
Leavesden Studios   
PO Box 3000  
Leavesden, Hertfordshire WD2 7LT  
UK

**Tom Felton - Drago Malfoy**  
c/o Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Production  
Leavesden Studios  
PO Box 3000  
Leavesden, Hertsfordshire WD2 7LT   
England

**Chris Rankin - Percy Weasley**  
c/o Ken McReddie Ltd.  
91, Regents Street  
London W1R 7TB  
UK

**James & Oliver Phelps - Fred & George Weasley**

JOP Project

PO Box 9765

Sutton Coldfield

B75 5XB England

e-mail: j.o. Biggerstaff- Olivier Dubois

c/o ICM  
76 Oxford Street  
5 London, W1N OAX   
England

**Robbie Coltraine - Rubeus Hagrid**

19 Sydney Mews  
London SW3 6HL  
UK

**Ian Hart - Quirrell**  
Peter Fraser & Dunlop   
Drury House  
34-43 Russell St.  
London WC2B 5HA  
UK

**Maggie Smith - Prof. McGonagall**  
Oxford House   
76 Oxford Street  
London W1N OAX  
UK

**Richard Griffiths - Oncle Vernon**   
c/o Incoming Mail   
BBC Television Centre   
Wood Lane   
London W12 7RJ   
England

**Fiona Shaw - Tante Pétunia**  
c/o Incoming Mail   
BBC Television Centre   
Wood Lane   
London W12 7RJ   
England

**Julie Walters - Molly Weasley**  
c/o ICM   
76 Oxford Street   
London W1N 3HN   
UK

**Terence Bayler - Le Baron Sanglant**  
c/o Incoming Mail   
BBC Television Centre   
Wood Lane   
London W12 7RJ   
England

**John Cleese - Nick Quasy sans tête**  
115 Hazlebury Rd.   
London SW6 2lX   
UK

**John Hurt - Mr. Olivander**  
c/o BBC Artist Mail   
PO BOX 1116   
Belfast BT2 7AJ   
United Kingdom

**John Williams - Compositeur**  
333 Loring Springs   
Los Angeles, CA 90024  
USA

**Chris Columbus - Directeur/producteur**  
c/o 1492 Pictures  
4000 Warner Blvd., Bldg. 139 Rm. 118  
Burbank, CA 91522   
USA

**JK Rowling - Auteur**  
c/o Scholastic Books   
555 Broadway  
New York, NY 10012  
USA  
ou c/o Bloomsbury Publishing Place   
38 Soho Square   
London W1V 5DF   
UK

**Kenneth Branagh - Gilderoy Lockhart Film #2**   
Shepperton Studios   
Studios Road  
Shepperton   
Middlesex TW17 OQD  
England

**Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy Film #2**  
c/o Paradigm  
10100 Santa Monica Blvd. 25th Fl.  
Los Angeles, CA 90067  
USA

**Gemma Jones - Madame Pomfresh Film #2**  
Box 185  
London WC2  
UK


	10. Retour de courrier

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Pour celles qui l'ont déjà remarqué, j'écris Narcissia au lieu de Narcissa, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, je trouve que c'est plus joli comme ça ! Chacun ses goûts…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

Onarluca : coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

Danielove : kikou ! La lettre de Draco ? Tu vas le savoir au début de ce chapitre ! La réaction de Lucius ? Ben, c'est pourtant pas sorcier ! Lui, considère Harry comme son fils mais Harry n'a encore rien dit s'il l'accepte comme père ou non. En disant qu'il s'appelle Malfoy, il dit par la même occasion qu'il accepte Lucius comme son père. C'est pour ça que Lucius a eu cette réaction. C'est comme si son second fils venait de naître, c'est tout ! Ca te va comme explication ? Bisous !

Dawn456 : Merci pout ta review ! Tu as fait lire le chapitre à ta copine ? La suite est là ! Bises !

Darkiliane : coucou ! Merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai écrit est juste parce que c'est un peu tordu quand même ! Bisous !

Crystal d'avalon : Merci ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous !

Alinemcb54 : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! En bref, t'a adoré tout le chapitre, quoi ! Le week-end était génial ! J'ai mal partout, la prof nous a tout fait visiter en une journée ! Elle est folle ! J'ai plus de pieds ! Mais c'était génial ! Bisous !

Amy Keira : Kikou ! Tu as très très hâte de lire le suivant ? C'est là ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Bisous !

Marine Malefoy : merci pour la review ! Tu crois que j'ai attendu pour lui écrire ! Je suis en train de traduire ma fic en anglais ! Je lui envois un chapitre par semaine ! Tu lui as écrit par l'intermédiaire de son site ou par la poste ? Moi, par le site ! Bisous !

Thealie : coucou ! Merci pour la review ! La réaction de Lucius ? Attention prise de tête ! Ben, c'est pourtant pas sorcier ! Lui, considère Harry comme son fils mais Harry n'a encore rien dit s'il l'accepte comme père ou non. En disant qu'il s'appelle Malfoy, il dit par la même occasion qu'il accepte Lucius comme son père. C'est pour ça que Lucius a eu cette réaction. C'est comme si son second fils venait de naître, c'est tout ! C'est bon ! Bisous ! Au fait, tu vas écrire aux acteurs ?

Babylatina : kikou ! Ca va ? Merci pour la review ! Pleure pas, moi aussi, c'était la première fois que j'y allais ! Je me suis bien marrée dans le métro ! La réaction de Lucius ? Ben, c'est tordant mais je te laisse voir ! Tu vas leur écrire ? Bisous !

Zaika : coucou ! Merci pour le petit message ! La suite arrive ! Encore quelqu'un qui va se suicider s'il n'a pas la suite, dans quel monde vit-on ! Bisous !

addams42 : Merci pour la très longue review ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverai plus au bout ! Comme je disais donc, j'ai acheté le Grimoire des Sorts, mais comme tout le monde ne l'a pas, je le recopie pour que vous puissiez utiliser les sorts dans vos propres fics ! Merci pour les partiels ! J'en ai encore jusqu'au 18 inclus, le jour de la sortie de l'épisode 3, c'est un scandale ! Le week-end était génial ! Bises !

Sissi: Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! pour les défis, je veux bien essayer mais pas tout de suite parce que je suis dans les partiels ! Et je te préviens que je ne fais pas les fics sur demande mais j'attends l'inspiration ! C'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas encore écrites beaucoup ! Je fais tellement de fautes dans ma fic ? En fait, en ce moment je suis dans les partiels et je n'ai pas le temps de me relire alors je poste tout de suite le chapitre. Je me relis après, je corrige et je reposte le chapitre. C'est déjà fais pour tous les chapitres jusqu'au 10 mais il n'y a que du 7 au 10 qui sont postés pour le moment. Les autres viennent demain ! Mais si j'ai un problème et que je ne peux plus les corriger, je te les enverrai, c'est promis ! Bisous et merci ! T'es au courant que tu m'as écrit deux fois ! C'est génial ! Merci !

Timi Turner : coucou ! Merci pour le message ! Il faut pas pleurer ! La suite est là, comme d'habitude ! Merci pour les compliments, bisous !

Maï : Kikou ! ça va ? J'espère que tu te marreras autant dans ce chapitre ! Bisous !

Mini pouce : coucou ! Merci pour la review, j'adore ! Pour ton souhait, il sera exaucé dans le chapitre 15 ! il va falloir attendre un peu ! Bisous !

gaelle griffondor : Coucou ! Merci et à la prochaine !

M.K.W. : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Que de compliments, je suis rouge comme une tomate derrière mon écran ! Bisous et merci !

Mary Edgy : Merci pour la review ! Bisous !

Fourmilu : merci beaucoup ! C'est fait pour ça ! Les fics humoristiques, c'est mon truc ! J'ai que des idées tordues ! Bisous !

dragonauxyeux2chat : Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Pas de yaoi, désolée ! Mais une suite, il y a ! Bisous !

duoxheero : Merci pour la review, la suite est là ! Bisous !

L'Anonyme : coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu la vois où la côte ? Moi, je vois que des reviews ! Les explications, c'est pour tout de suite ! Bisous !

**_Chapitre 10:_ Retour de courrier.**

♦« Je vais l'envoyer à Père. Mère risque de me tordre le cou si elle lit cette lettre … » décida Draco. ♦

Puis il commença à la rédiger…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un hibou arriva au Manoir Malfoy. Narcissia l'attrapa et décrocha la lettre de sa patte. Elle était adressée à son mari mais elle reconnaissait l'écriture : c'était une lettre de son fils Draco. Cela ne changeait rien que ce soit elle ou lui qui la lise. Il finirait par la lui donner de toute façon. Sans hésiter, elle décacheta la lettre et commença à la lire :

_Très cher Père,_

_Je vous écris en ce jour car je ne peux plus me taire. Je suis épuisé à force de surveiller Harry nuit et jour. J'ai pu éviter bon nombre de catastrophes mais mon moral est au plus bas. Aujourd'hui même, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de lui ! Il est certes très gentil mais aussi très inconscient ! Je n'en peux plus !_

_J'ose espérer que vous pourriez lui inculquer un peu de bon sens et de modération. Et surtout un peu de contenance ! Loin de moi l'idée de médire sur lui, mais cela me soulagerait grandement si vous pouviez remédier à la situation._

_Votre fils qui vous aime,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

A la fin de sa lecture, Narcissia était verte de rage après son fils. Il osait raconter des mensonges sur Harry et s'arranger pour que son père les gobe. Eh bien, il allait être servi ! Foi de Narcissia Malfoy ! Elle jeta la lettre à la poubelle et se précipita vers sa chambre pour lui répondre. Il allait être surpris ! De plus, la réponse lui parviendrait encore aujourd'hui même, au déjeuner !

Quelques instants plus tard, Lucius entra dans la pièce, certain d'y avoir vu sa femme quelques secondes avant. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit quelque chose dans la corbeille. Il s'approcha et trouva une lettre…écrite par son fils et à son attention ! Il la lut attentivement puis se décida à y répondre. Il écrirait non pas à Draco mais directement à la personne concernée, à savoir… Harry. Il se dirigea vers son bureau afin d'y répondre. Sa réponse parviendrait aujourd'hui même !

A midi moins cinq, Draco sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où l'attendait le déjeuner. Il entra et s'installa, toujours dos à dos avec Harry, pour le surveiller. Puis le courrier arriva… enfin seulement la lettre pour Draco. Il vit une enveloppe rouge…une beuglante ! Par Merlin ! Son père ne lui enverrait quand même pas une beuglante, si ? Il regarda le nom du destinataire par acquis de conscience. Un hibou pouvait se tromper, non ? Mais le nom indiqué était bien le sien… Autour de lui, tout le monde se taisait. Il valait mieux l'ouvrir tout de suite et en finir plutôt que de la laisser exploser. A contrecoeur, il ouvrit l'enveloppe d'où jaillit la voix de sa mère :

« **_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! » _**hurla t-elle. Le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle.

**_« TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! » _**continua t-elle. **_« C'EST UN SCANDALE ! UN OUTRAGE À NOTRE NOM ! UNE CALOMNIE ! »_** Même Harry s'était retourné pour mieux entendre. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu sa mère crier. C'était une expérience nouvelle pour lui.

**_« TU OSES RACONTER DES MENSONGES SUR TON FRÈRE !C'EST DE LA JALOUSIE PURE ET SIMPLE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ AUSSI HUMILIÉE DE TOUTE MA VIE ! SI J'ENTENDS ENCORE NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN SEUL MOT CONTRE HARRY, JE TE GARANTI QUE TU AURAS AFFAIRE A MOI ! PRÉSENTE-LUI DES EXCUSES IMMÉDIATEMENT !_**

Sur ces mots, la beuglante lui tira la langue avant de s'enflammer. Tous les gens présents dans la salle le dévisageaient. Même Harry. Draco était blanc comme un linge.

♦« J'ai fait une gaffe » se dit-il. ♦

Rogue, qui était de retour à l'école depuis une bonne heure, le dévisageait aussi. Puis, tout le monde se remit à manger. Certains ricanaient en désignant Draco.

Ron, assis à côté de Harry, lui donna un coup de coude.

« C'est quand même pas vrai cette histoire ? » demanda t-il.

« Si ! » lui dit Harry, un peu gêné.

Tous les Griffondors écoutaient Harry attentivement. Il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour où ils avaient pris le train, le dernier jour de classe. Il montra même son médaillon à Ron dont le cœur manqua un battement en lisant le nom de Malfoy.

« Pas étonnant que tu ne voulais rien nous dire », commenta Hermione, face à Harry.

« Désolé », dit celui-ci.

« C'est pas grave, on comprend, le rassura t-elle. On est contents pour toi si tu es heureux là-bas. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour signifier qu'ils partageaient l'opinion de Hermione, même Ron, même s'ils avaient du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

« Merci », dit simplement Harry.

Le déjeuner reprit, puis Hedwige fit son apparition, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Elle aussi était rouge…

♦« Chouette une Beuglante ! », se dit Harry. ♦

Quelque part, il était content qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre ce que la lettre allait lui dire. Mais il fallait bien l'ouvrir.

♦« Chacun son tour », pensèrent Harry et Draco en même temps. ♦

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire…

« **_HARRY JAMES MALFOY ! » _**La voix de Lucius résonnait dans toute la salle. Il ne l'avait pas appelé Potter car il considérait Harry comme son vrai fils. Pour lui, il l'était autant que Draco.

♦« On dirait que la lettre est tout de même arrivée à son destinataire » sourit Draco. ♦

« **_VEUX-TU BIEN CESSER TES ENFANTILLAGES ! » _**reprit Lucius**_. « C'EST UNE HONTE ! ON NE FAIT PAS DE BLAGUES PAREILLES A TON ÂGE ! C'EST DIGNE D'UN ENFANT DE TROIS ANS ! »_**

À ce moment-là, Harry aurait tout donné pour pouvoir disparaître sous la table.

« **_SI JAMAIS J'APPRENDS QUE TU CONTINUES TES BÊTISES, TU AURAS AFFAIRE À MOI !J'ESPÈRE QUE C'EST BIEN CLAIR ! »_**

Puis la lettre s'enflamma au grand soulagement de Harry. Il retint son souffle un instant. Un Lucius en colère n'était vraiment pas un cadeau ! Toute la salle était silencieuse. Harry se tourna vers Draco et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Puis toutes les conversations reprirent. Chacun termina son déjeuner dans le calme. Petit à petit, la salle se vida. Il ne restait plus que le groupe de Harry et celui de Draco. Le Directeur s'avança lentement vers eux alors qu'ils se levaient pour partir. Il était fier que les deux garçons s'entendent aussi bien. Il avait suffisamment passé de nuits blanches à manigancer toutes sortes de plans et à trouver un moyen pour les réunir. Il était assez fier du résultat.

« Quelqu'un souhaite vous parler, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry et Draco. Cette personne vous attend à l'extérieur de la salle. »

A suivre…

A votre avis, qui cela peut bien être ? Des idées ? Envoyez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis !

A bientôt !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Maléfice de la Prison.**_

Plus spectaculaire que réellement pratique, ce sortilège est à utiliser de préférence sur des créatures d'intelligence médiocre et en aucun cas sur des magiciens. Il fait apparaître une grande prison autour d'une cible donnée : elle ne peut théoriquement pas en sortir. La formule magique utilisée est « **_incarcifors »_** et aussitôt la prison tombe de nulle part dans un grand fracas. Il faut donc faire attention de ne pas être trop près de la victime, sinon on risque de réceptionner la geôle sur la tête ! Un sorcier n'aura aucun mal à se débarrasser de la cage en la faisant s'envoler, désintégrer, fondre… Et de nombreux moldus ont pu en réchapper de diverses manières.

L'efficacité est donc assez douteuse. En fait, les plus grands utilisateurs de ce sortilège sont les psychologues sorciers. Ils ne s'en servent évidemment pas pour enfermer leurs patients, mais comme tests de personnalité. En effet, la forme de la prison donne de très précieuses indications sur le caractère du lanceur de sort. Un magicien subtil et raffiné fera apparaître une belle cage dorée avec quelques décorations bien placées. Un sorcier violent et brusque préfèrera quelque chose de plus massif avec de grosses barres de métal et de pics en bois. Enfin un être torturé et mal dans sa peau créera plutôt une cage difforme en fer forgé aux motifs complexes et nombreux.

Le maléfice de la prison a une durée moyenne de deux heures. Il peut cependant être reconduit indéfiniment si le sorcier est à proximité.


	11. Discussion dans la Salle sur Demande

Haut du formulaire

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny. Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

6eireann : Coucou ! Perdu ! C'est pas Rogue !

onarluca : Kikou ! Les chapitres courts c'est ma spécialité ! Tu verras la réponse au début de ce chapitre ! Bisous !

crystal d'avalon : kikou ! Ravie de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu ! Perdu ! C'est pas Black, ni lupin ! Bisous !

alinemcb54 : kikou ! Félicitartions ! Tu brûles ! Tu as presque la bonne réponse ! il ne te manque plus que le mebmbre en question mais je suis sûre que tu as déjà deviné ! soigne-toi bien ! Bisous !

M.K.W. : merci, ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bise !

Louvegrise : Salut ! Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? T'as pas une petite idée ? Sniff… personne n'a trouvé ? Bisous !

Amy Keira :kikou ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait !

Siuki : Coucou ! un grand merci pour les reviews ! je les adore ! sûr, ça a dû tuer Draco de dire Kissou et sevy aussi ! Tonton Lucius te cache des choses ! Il sait très bien qui va aller voir ses deux petits anges ! C'est un petit cachotier ! Demande-lui des explications, il sera ravi ! bisous !

Sissi : coucou ! merci pour la review ! Les chapitres courts, c'est pour faire durer le plaisir ! a bientôt !

Lyly : Coucou ! merci pour la review ! La suite arrive, elle est toute chaude, elle sort du fort ( je délire ) ! Bisous !

Thealie : kikou ! ca va ? Te casse pas trop de côtes quand même ! Attache-les avant de lire les prochains chapitres ou tu risques d'y rester ! Bisous !

Mini pouce : salut ! Tu brûles ! Mais il te manque le nom de la personne mais tu as vu juste ! C'est bien quelqu'un de ce côté-là ! il y a parfois de chapitres très courts mais je ne peux pas couper autrement ! C'est dur mais c'est comme ça ! Bise !

missfouinette : coucou ! Un grand merci pour ta review ! La suite arrive ! Bisous !

Timi Turner : Kikou ! Ca va ? Les deux beuglantes sont pas mal ! J'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre ! La suite arrive ! Les supplications ne sont nécessaires ! Mais… si tu insistes, pourquoi pas ! Bisous !

Rebecca-Black : coucou ! Merci pour la fic ! Tu vas me faire rougir derrière mon écran ! le grimoire est ravi aussi même s'il est plein de poussière, il apprécie les compliments, moi aussi ! Bisous !

Michat : Coucou ! Perdu ! C'est pas la bonne réponse ! Bisous !

Kitycat : Merci pour la review ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue ! Bise !

Fourmilu : Félicitation ! Tu as la bonne réponse, c'est bien lui ! Je crois que je vais prendre des vacances et oublier la fic ! Non, je rigole ! bien sur que je la continue ! elle est déjà finie de puis longtemps sur l'ordi ! elle attend plus que d'être postée ! bise !

Danielove : un grand merci pour cette longue review ! j'adore ! C'est pas la bonne réponse ! il faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça, il n'y a qu'une personne à l'avoir trouvé ! Il y a de l'espoir ! ( Je suis si nulle que ça ? ou personne n'a ma logique !) L'essentiel, c'est de ne pas se prendre la tête, on est là pour s'amuser, non ? ce n'est pas dramatique si tu ne trouves pas la réponse ! Là, c'est moi qui m'inquiète ! d'habitude, il y a toujours une dizaine de bonnes réponses ! Sniff.. c'est pour la prochaine fois ! bisous !

addams42 : coucou ! Il se passe pas grand chose ! il est si nul mon chapitre ! (rires) pour avoir les persos, écris aux acteurs (voir autre chapitre), daniel envoie à chacun une photo dédicacée, c'est mieux que rien, les autres, je sais pas ! bisous !

Sahada : coucou ! Les adresses viennent d'un site, j'en parle en bas après le grimoire si tu veux voir ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Bisous !

IthilIsilwen : coucou !un mot auquel personne n'a pensé pour qualifié cette fic ! pourtant j'ai eu droit à tout ! Voldi, Il est mort en seconde année ! Paix à son âme ! Si si ,c'est vrai ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bise !

garla sama : coucou ! merci pour la review ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! merci beaucoup ! La suite est là ! A bientto !

Marine Malefoy : coucou ! Il t'a répondu par la poste ? Je crois pas qu'il le fasse, il a pas le temps, sniff… merci pour la traduction, c'est pas du tout cuit ! Bisous !

**_Chapitre 11:_ Discussion dans la Salle sur Demande.**

« Quelqu'un souhaite vous parler, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry et Draco. Cette personne vous attend à l'extérieur de la salle.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent dans les yeux. Qui donc était cette personne ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur vouloir ? Leurs amis respectifs les regardaient sans rien dire.

« Allez voir ce que cette personne vous veut, dit Hermione. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous prendra les cours. Mais dépêchez-vous quand même ! Les profs ne seront pas ravis si vous arrivez trop en retard… ».

« Merci Hermione », lui dit Harry, sincère.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oui, allez- y ! Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, Draco », lui dit Blaise.

Les deux groupes se mirent d'accord sur les devoirs que chacun prendrait. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se faire la guerre. Leurs amis respectifs faisaient partie de la même famille.

Si les Serpentards insultaient Harry, Draco leur tordrait le cou. Idem pour les Griffondors. Finalement, la situation était assez pratique. Les chamailleries se terminaient enfin ! Puis le groupe de « nouveaux » amis prit congé de Harry et de Draco et sortirent de la salle. Ils virent « la personne » qui attendait les deux frérots, la saluèrent au passage et s'en éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible.

« Ils arrivent », dit Blaise à la « personne » qui hocha la tête pour le remercier de l'information.

« Mince, souffla t-il aux autres, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne vont pas rigoler tous les deux ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Dire que par moment, je trouve mon père trop cool avec nous, dit Ron. Vous avez vu ça ? Chacun a reçu une beuglante ! »

« Celle de Draco venait de leur mère » le corrigea Hermione.

« Oui, mais celle de Harry était la pire, continua le roux. C'est pas un cadeau celui-là ! »

Puis, ils firent tous silence en entrant dans la salle de classe. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Hermione prendrait le cours d'enchantements puisque c'était la plus douée du groupe. Si les autres n'étaient pas revenus d'ici là, Blaise prendrait le cours de divination car tous autres dormaient pendant ce cours. Il faut dire qu'il était très soporifique ! (J'en ai aussi des cours comme ça, moi ! Vous aussi, je suppose …).

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle…**_

« A ton avis, c'est qui ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai bien peur de connaître la réponse » dit Draco, sombrement.

« Père ? C'est pas possible ! Il vient d'envoyer une Beuglante ! Il est quand même pas venu achever le travail ? » Dit Harry, paniqué.

« Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas », dit Draco.

Il se rapprocha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Il était encore plus pâle que le blond…

« T'inquiète pas ! Il est pas rancunier », dit-il pour le rassurer.

« Si cela avait été lui, Dumbledore nous l'aurait dit. Il n'aurait pas dit « quelqu'un » », philosopha Harry.

« Je me méfie de ce vieux croûton ! Je suis sûr que c'est bien Père ! Malheureusement… »

Il prit Harry par la main et le traîna derrière lui en direction de la porte.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! Il a une sainte horreur d'attendre ! »

« Ça je le sais ! » dit Harry qui se souvenait du jour de Noël, lorsque Lucius hurlait à travers tout le château qu'il attendait depuis une heure. Ce jour-là, Harry avait remarqué que son père (même s'il ne savait pas à ce moment-là que c'était son père) avait été à deux doigts de l'étriper. Il avait vu les efforts du blond pour se calmer et avoir une voix à peu près aimable.

« Plus vite on sera sortis, plutôt ce sera fini », dit Draco pour l'encourager et pour s'encourager lui aussi.

« Excellente idée ! » l'approuva Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la porte, se tenant par la main et fermant les yeux en s'imaginant le pire. Ils ouvrirent la porte et regardèrent devant eux. Personne…

« J'ai bien failli attendre » dit une voix douce derrière eux qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement pour se retrouver face à …

Lucius Malfoy en chair et en os.

« Bonjour Père » dirent les enfants, essayant de sourire pour cacher leur inquiétude. Cela n'échappa pas à Lucius.

« Bonjour », dit-il d'une voix glacée qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux enfants.

« Nous ne nous attendions pas à vous revoir si vite » dit Draco, histoire de faire disparaître la tension et de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ça je m'en doute ! » dit Lucius, l'air passablement de mauvaise humeur.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cette visite ? » demanda Harry qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Le regard glacé de Lucius se posa sur lui. Il se sentit soudain tout petit.

« Oui et cela vous concerne, tous les deux » dit-il en les regardant alternativement.

« Peut-on en connaître le motif, Père ? » demanda Draco précautionneusement sans savoir que c'était LE motif de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Et comment ! Dit Lucius. Mais pas ici ! Suivez-moi tous les deux et en SILENCE ! »

Il passa devant, les deux garçons marchaient deux bons mètres derrière lui. Il avait l'air de très très mauvaise humeur.

« Il est pas rancunier, hein ! » chuchota Harry à Draco.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour l'irriter à ce point ? Mais il ne trouvait aucune explication plausible pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se triturer les méninges plus longtemps car ils arrivèrent devant la Salle sur Demande. Lucius y entra. Les deux garçons le suivirent, un peu hésitants et s'attendant au pire. La pièce était la réplique exacte du salon du Manoir. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Il faisait bien chaud dans la salle. Lucius s'installa dans la réplique de son fauteuil favori, les enfants dans le canapé, assez éloigné de leur père, par précaution.

« Comme je vous le disais, commença Lucius, je suis venu à cause de VOUS ! »

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce parut soudainement glacée aux deux enfants.

« J'imagine que vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai reçu à midi par hibou express ? » reprit-il.

Harry et Draco secouèrent la tête.

« Non ? Alors je vais vous aider » Continua lucius.

Il sortit deux morceaux de parchemins de sa poche. Ils portaient le sceau de Poudlard. Les visages des enfants se glacèrent de surprise, puis d'horreur lorsqu'ils reconnurent les parchemins.

« Ah ! fit Lucius, ravi de leur réaction. Je vois que cela vous rappelle des choses. Figurez-vous que j'ai reçu ces torchons aujourd'hui même ! Parfaitement ! Vos relevés de notes sont des torchons ! »

Harry et Draco étaient glacés de terreur dans leur canapé.

« Je suis déshonoré ! Hurla Lucius à travers toute la pièce. Mes fils ont des notes catastrophiques ! Ils passent leur temps à s'amuser au lieu de travailler ! »

Les deux garçons se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, morts de peur.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai la solution ! Dit Lucius sur un ton victorieux.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

Alors ? À votre avis, quelle est sa solution ? Donnez-moi vos idées par review, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser en les lisant ! Bonne chance et à bientôt !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Maléfice du Saucisson.**_

Voilà un mauvais sort bien pratique, même s'il n'est pas toujours utilisé pour de bonnes raisons. Il agit comme si la personne était bâillonnée et ligotée par des cordes invisibles. La victime ne peut donc plus parler, ni bouger ni même ramper. Elle est totalement paralysée. Cependant, tous ses sens continuent de fonctionner normalement, elle voit et entend parfaitement tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle, et, ce qui peut s'avérer plus gênant, ressent tous les stimuli extérieurs même s'ils sont douloureux ou désagréables.

La formule à prononcer est **_« Pétificus Totalus »._** Aussitôt, les bras se tendent et se collent au corps, de même les jambes se raidissent et généralement le corps tombe au sol comme un arbre qui s'effondre. La durée du sort oscille selon les cas entre une heure et plus d'une journée, cela est particulièrement long vu la situation inconfortable, surtout si l'on a envie de se gratter ou si l'on a d'autres besoins pressants.

Dans la même famille de sorts, il existe un sortilège tout à fait intéressant. Sa formule magique est **_« Mobilicorpus »_**, et il immobilise de même un adversaire comme s'il était ligoté par des fils invisibles. La différence notable est que le corps ne tombe pas par terre. En fait, la victime se tient debout, mais ses pieds ne touchent pas terre ! Elle lévite à quelques centimètres du sol et peut être déplacée selon le commandement du lanceur de sort. Le sorcier n'a donc plus à porter lui-même le corps, ce qui est fort utile quand il se trouve opposé à un troll ou à toute autre créature d'un gabarit aussi imposant.

**ATTENTION !**

Une petite question : est-ce que quelqu'un se sent assez motivé(e) pour traduire cette fic en anglais ? C'est pour un cadeau ! Mais c'est pas de la tarte, les expressions françaises n'ont pas toujours d'équivalent en anglais ( au secours !). Si ça vous tente, écrivez-moi ! Merci !

J'ai parlé d'un site dans une review. Si vous êtes vraiment fan de Harry Potter, je vous conseille d'aller voir le site : est magnifique ! Inscrivez-vous et rejoignez les autres élèves dans l'une des quatre maisons ! Devinez où je suis tombée ! A SERPENTARD ! On va presque gagner la coupe mais on n'est pas assez nombreux, on est derrière les Gryffondors (honte sur nous !). Si vous vous inscrivez, essayez de venir chez nous, s'il vous plait ! Il suffit de répondre correctement aux questions du choipeau magique !

Il vous suffit de suivre les cours pour faire gagner des points à votre maison et de répondre à des questionnaires sur les cours. Vous gagnez aussi des Gallions pour acheter pleins de choses sur le chemin de traverse et à Pré-au-lard. Venez nombreux ! ( Non, je ne fais pas de pub !). L'adresse du site est dans mon profil.

Quelqu'un aurait envie de faire un dessin sur ma fic ? j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle vous inspire ! Ou voir la scène avec les beuglantes en dessins, ce serait marrant ! Pensez-y si vous avez du temps !

A bientôt !

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	12. Lucius à l'école !

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

Sahada : Mercibeaucoup pour ta review ! A plus !

Lune Najo : Coucou ! merci pour la review ! Si tu veux bien traduire la fic, il n'y a aucun problème ! donne-moi ton adresse e-mail et je t'envoie les chapitres ! merci et à plus !

Siuki : Coucou ! ca va ? Je suis allée sur le site aurordore ! ils sont dures les cours ! merci pour la review, je me suis bien marrée ! Bisous !

Hermylove : coucou ! un grand merci pour ta review ! la suite est là ! Bisous !

M.K.W. : kikou ! Ca va ? merci pour la review ! le lien est dans mon profil ! va voir le site, il vaut le détour ! A plus !

Amy Keira : Salut ! Merci pour la review ! Tu as trouvé la bonne solution mais tout le monde anticipe sur le prochain chapitre ! Il y a une autre solution avant ! Bises !

Zaika : Merci pour la review. Ce sera pire après !

Jessy : merci pour la review !

L'Anonyme : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! La solution ? Laquelle ? Lucius en prend deux ! Je te laisse découvrir ! Bisous !

Danielove : kikou ! La solution de Lucius , tu vas voir ! Je peux poster le chapitre demain parce que je ne serai pas là avant lundi, désolée ! Bisous !

alinemcb54 : Coucou ! Ca va ? La solution miracle ? Tu vas la voir par toi-même ! Lucius dire combien il est heureux d'être papa ? Tu délires ! Il passerait pour quoi, un sentimental ! Bisous !

eliwan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! que de compliments ! A bientôt !

addams42 : coucou ! Ca va , Merci pour la review, c'est sympa ! Pas grave, tu peux dessiner un blason de serpentard, ca va aussi. Moi aussi, je suis nulle en dessin ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! bisous !

Rebecca-Black : coucou ! L'adresse du site est dans mon profil ! Amuse-toi bien ! Bise !

miss fouinette : Coucou ! Ce qui va se passer ? j'en sais rien, a toi de voir la suite ! Il manque pas un bout à ta review ? Bisous !

Yuki koshiba : Salut ! J'ai failli pas te reconnaître ! C'est pas grave si t'as pas posté de review ! J'en remettrai ! a plus !

mini pouce : Coucou ! Encore des compliments à la pelle ! si ça vous aide pas à écrire, ça ! merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

lyly : salut ! T'a trop de veine, moi j'ai des cours, dès que j'arrive je m'endors avant que le prof n'ait ouvert la bouche ! bisous !

serpentis-draco : Salut ! A Pouffsouffle ? C'est Lucius qui serait mort bien avant les enfants ! Mais c'est une bonne idée, ça ! Bisous !

Dawn456 : coucou ! Ca va ? Merci pour les remarques sur le chapitre ! L'adresse est dans mon profil ! v avoir et amuse-toi bien ! bisous !

crystal d'avalon : Merci beaucoup ! bisous !

onarluca : coucou ! Tu sais que t'es pas très loin de la bonne réponse ! Bisous !

6eireann : kikou ! ca va ? Tu as la bonne réponse ! les bulletins, c'est dans ce chapitre ! bisous !

Marine Malefoy : Salut ! Merci pour la review ! Je vais lui écrire par la poste et lui envoyer la fic dès qu'elle sera traduite ! J'espère qu'il va pas faire une attaque ! bisous !

vickyfoxie : coucou ! la suite arrive, pas de soucis ! bisous !

**_Chapitre 12 :_ Lucius à l'école !.**

« Je suis déshonoré ! Hurla Lucius à travers toute la pièce. Mes fils ont des notes catastrophiques ! Ils passent leur temps à s'amuser au lieu de travailler ! »

Les deux garçons se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, morts de peur.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai la solution ! Dit Lucius sur un ton victorieux.

« Vous avez la solution miracle ? » demanda Draco, sceptique.

« C'est un remède imparable ! » affirma Lucius.

« Peut-on savoir ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr !Dit Lucius, c'est très simple ! J'ai déjà demandé au directeur avant de venir vous voir. Je vais tout simplement …assister aux cours avec vous ! Je vais vous faire plancher, moi ! Et si ça ne suffit pas, on continuera pendant les vacances de Pâques ! »

Les deux malheureux enfants étaient au bord de l'évanouissement. Lucius ? En cours ? Avec eux !

« Mais que vont dire les autres ? » s'inquiéta Draco.

« Vous avez honte de votre père ou quoi ! » Explosa Lucius.

« Non, non, pas du tout, dirent les deux enfants en chœur, c'est juste que ça va paraître bizarre… »

« J'y avais déjà pensé » dit Lucius. « Je vais utiliser un sort. Je serai invisible pour les autres mais pas pour vous » les prévint-il.

« Ouf », soufflèrent les enfants.

« Bon, reprit Lucius un peu plus calme, reparlons de ces relevés de notes que je qualifierai de dignes d'un troll des montagnes ! J'imagine que vous ne les avez pas encore vus ? Eh bien, c'est le moment ! »

Il les leur tendit. Ils les prirent tout doucement comme s'ils avaient la peste. Ils les ouvrirent et les lurent :

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy : **_

**Potions **_: Optimal_

**Enchantements :**_ Passable_

**Métamorphose **_: Catastrophique ! Vous descendez plus bas que terre dans mon estime !_

**Divination **_: Manque d'attention_

**Histoire de la Magie**_ : Manque de conviction_

**Botanique :**_ Moyen_

**Défense contre les forces du Mal**_ : Faible_

**Soins aux Créatures Magiques**_ : Manque de motivation_

_**Harry James Potter Malfoy :**_

**Potions **_: Catastrophique ! Elève pitoyable ! Apprenez vos cours !_

**Enchantements :**_ Satisfaisant_

**Métamorphose **_: Moyen_

**Divination **_: Manque d'attention_

**Histoire de la Magie**_ : Satisfaisant_

**Botanique :**_ Moyen_

**Défense contre les forces du Mal**_ : Optimal_

**Soins aux Créatures Magiques**_ : Excellent_

Après cette lecture, tous les deux étaient verts. !

« A voir vos mines, dit Lucius, je peux croire que vous pouvez sans mal imaginer ma réaction quand je les ai lus! »

Personne ne répondit. Ils le regardaient fixement.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout, dit-il en regardant sa montre, mais vous allez être en retard en cour. Le prochain c'est potions, si je n'abuse »

Effectivement, les cours d'enchantements et de divination étaient passés. Ils devaient donc se rendre dans les cachots.

« Ça tombe bien, je voulais revenir ici depuis longtemps » leur dit Lucius avant de sortir sa baguette magique, de bredouiller la formule du sort d'invisibilité et de la ranger. Puis il suivit les garçons dans les couloirs.

♦« Pourvu que je ne fasse pas sauter ma potion, se dit Harry, ce coup-ci il ne me ratera pas ! » ♦

_**Devant la salle de potions…**_

Peu de temps après, Harry et Draco arrivèrent devant la salle de potions, suivis de près par Lucius, invisible aux yeux des autres élèves qui commençaient à arriver.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Plutôt bien » lui dit Draco.

« Comment ça « bien » , s'énerva Harry. On a pris un de ces savons ! »

« C'était pour les Beuglantes ? » Demanda Ron.

« Non, à cause des relevés de notes, dit Harry. Pourtant c'était comme d'habitude. Je l'ai pas trouvé si catastrophique…Aïe ! ».

Draco lui écrasa le pied.

« Tais-toi, abruti ! Chuchota t-il. Il est juste derrière nous ! ».

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! » Dit Harry.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à discuter car le professeur arriva. Il fit entrer ses élèves dans la salle et referma la porte en la claquant. Il marcha à grands pas vers son bureau et écrivit la liste des ingrédients de la nouvelle potion au tableau.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à une table. Draco et Blaise se mirent à celle à côté d'eux. Lucius s'installa à côté de Draco. De cette manière, il pourrait surveiller les deux garnements.

« Vous avez 45 minutes pour préparer cette potion, dit Severus, vous en mettrez un échantillon dans une fiole que vous poserez sur mon bureau à la fin du cours. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ceux qui auront le malheur de la rater ! » les prévint-il.

« Je ne m'attends pas à un miracle de la part de ceux qui sont habitués à faire sauter leurs potions mais je n'ai encore perdu tout espoir non plus, dit-il en regardant Harry en particulier. »

« Vous pouvez commencer », dit-il aux élèves.

Severus, aux yeux de Harry, avait l'air plus gentil avec lui que d'habitude.

♦ « C'est louche » se dit-il. ♦

Puis il se concentra sur sa potion. Il alluma le feu, mit son chaudron en place, le remplit d'eau, mit quelques ingrédients et commença à touiller le tout. Il avait l'air plutôt assez bien parti. Draco, de son côté, faisait tout de travers. Voir son père à côté de lui, en cours, lui donnait la tremblote. Il avait renversé la moitié de l'eau hors du chaudron… Il avait les mains moites, elles tremblaient, il n'arrivait pas à tenir une bouteille correctement sans que la moitié de son contenu ne se retrouve sur le sol.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait l'air de bien s'en sortir, en tous cas, beaucoup mieux que lui ! Rogue passa devant lui, le regarda et s'arrêta.

« Vous avez un problème, Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda t-il, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler Draco devant tout le monde.

« Non, aucun Professeur » bafouilla le blond.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Certain, Professeur »

Severus continua à arpenter la salle puis une idée lui vint. Draco avait une réaction étrange, il l'aurait presque pris pour Potter… pardon, Harry. Soupçonnant quelque chose, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun et vit qu'il avait l'air parfaitement calme. De plus, sa potion avait exactement la couleur qu'elle était censée avoir.

♦« C'est le monde à l'envers ! » se dit-il « non, je dois me faire des idées. ». ♦

Puis il vit Harry regarder quelque chose à côté de Draco et commencer lui aussi à paniquer. Severus regarda du côté de Draco et n'y vit rien.

♦« il se passe quelque chose ici ! » pensa t-il ♦

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire tant que le cours n'était pas fini. Lorsque le supplice prit fin, il avait une fiole de potion de chaque élève sur le bureau, même de Neville ! Seules celles de Harry et de Draco manquaient à l'appel. La potion du brun lui avait sauté à la figure mais ça, c'était habituel ! Pourtant il avait très bien commencé ! La surprise venait de celle de Draco qui était jaune canari au lieu d'être turquoise !

« Le cours est fini Vous pouvez parti ! Annonça Severus à la classe. Sauf vous deux ! » Ajouta t-il à l'adresse de ses filleuls. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent de son bureau.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? » leur demanda t-il.

« J'imagine que j'y suis pour quelque chose » dit une voix bien connue de Severus.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

Une petite review pour la route ? Une idée de ce qui va leur arriver ? En tous cas, à très bientôt pour la suite !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Le Sortilège de Feu.**_

Plusieurs sortilèges existent pour faire apparaître du feu. Chacun a son utilité et tout sorcier responsable se doit de bien les étudier toutes s'il ne veut pas provoquer d'incendie ou, pire, finir lui-même en grillade.

Le feu est à la fois une arme redoutable et un outil de la vie de tous les jours. Cette ambivalence se retrouve dans les différents sortilèges qui l'utilisent. Le plus commun utilise la formule **_« Incendio »_** il peut être utilisé pour faire apparaître un beau feu de cheminée ou allumer des braises sous un chaudron. Mais il peut aussi provoquer un terrible incendie ou mettre le feu aux vêtements d'une personne. Ce qui est particulièrement répréhensible. Heureusement, on ne recense de nos jours presque plus d'incidents de ce genre.

En fait, les sortilèges de feu offensifs étaient bien plus utilisés il y a quelques centaines d'années. Rares sont ceux qui savent encore lancer une boule de feu ou autres cercles de flammes. Il faut dire que, depuis, des armes bien plus pratiques et moins risquées existent, tel que le sortilège de Stupéfaxion.

Le sortilège des flammes bleues est assez original dans son genre. De la baguette magique, il fait surgir de belles flammes bleues (comme son nom l'indique) qui, au contact d'un obstacle, se transforment en petit feu qu'il est possible de faire disparaître pour le téléporter dans un bocal ou un autre objet de ce genre. Ce petit feu bleuâtre peut être éteint assez facilement, son principal intérêt est en fait de dégager une douce chaleur très agréable.


	13. Cours de rattrapage !

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

Namyothis : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! c'est très sympa !

Marine Malefoy : Puis quoi encore ! C'est moi qui pars dans ma lettre ! Je sens que je vais bien rire ! Il t'a répondu ? Bisous

Rebecca-Black : merci pour ta review ! Evidement que je continue ! Bises !

Thealie : deux reviews ! C'est trop d'honneur ! Merci beaucoup ! Moi, je serai morte si mon père suivait mes cours ! Tu savais pas ? Lucius, c'est mon jumeau ! Bisous !

Timi Turner : Que de compliments, merci beaucoup ! La suite arrive ! Bisous !

Jessy : Attends la suite, tu vas voir ! C'est encore pire !

Maï : c'est pas grave si t'es en retard, ça fait toujours plaisir une p'tite review ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

Danielove : kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Lucius est ravi de savoir qu'il a toujours de bonnes idées, moi aussi d'ailleurs ! J'étais chez une copine mais comme elle a pas d'ordi, j'ai dû posté vendredi ! Bisous !

addams42 : Koukou ! Les catastrophes, ça va pleuvoir à partir de ce chapitre et jusqu'à la fin de la fic qui, malheureusement, se rapproche de plus en plus (hé oui !) snif.. Mais y en aura d'autres faut pas s'inquiéter ! Bises !

Vela : Merci pour la review !

Sahada : Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ? Bisous et merci pour la review !

Zaika : Merci ! ya pas mieux que A?!!

Fourmilu : C'est méchant, tu vas le faire pleurer le povre chou ! Et puis, c'est pas vrai, il travaille pour la réussite de ses enfants, c'est pas bien ! même s'il exagère sacrément ! A plus !

alinemcb54 : merci pour la review ; j'adore ! La suite au prochain numéro…

M.K.W. : merci pour tous ces compliments ! Pour la suite, tu peux me faire confiance ! bisous !

Dawn456 : c'est quoi ce scandale ! J'acvais dit à serpentard ! Tu me poignarde dans le dos, maintenant ! C'est quoi ton pseudo ? moi, c'est Eriko . Comme ça on pourra s'envoyer des hiboux !

Amy Keira : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tun'as pas trop attendu la suite ! Bisous !

crystal d'avalon : merci et à plus !

onarluca : ca vient, ça vient la suite ! Y a qu'à demander ! Bisous !

**_Chapitre 13 :_ Cours de rattrapage !.**

« Ce cher Lucius ! Dit Severus. Alors, on vient prendre des cours en douce ? »

« Je suis surtout venu surveiller ces deux-là, lui répondit-il en désignant ses enfants. Si tu avais vu les relevés de notes que j'ai reçus à midi, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Il les sortit de sa poche et les lui tendit. Severus les regarda et soupira : « ils sont catastrophiques ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit », dit Lucius.

« Pourquoi il les lui a montrés » demanda Harry.

« C'est notre parrain, lui répondit Draco, tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Moi non plus, je ne le savais pas, dit Severus qui les avait entendu, du moins jusqu'au dernier cours… J'ai l'impression que ta potion a mieux marché que d'habitude, dit-il à l'attention de Harry, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu paniques en regardant Lucius. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Lucius ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » lui demanda ce dernier.

« On va leur donner des cours de rattrapage pendant les vacances ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain ! Cela me permettra de passer du temps avec eux. Je m'occuperai des cours de potions, bien sûr, de botanique, de soins aux créatures magiques et de métamorphoses. Tu veux bien t'occuper du reste ? »

« Ça marche » dit Lucius.

_**6 semaines plus tard, au Manoir Malfoy…**_

« Les vacances sont arrivées plus vite que prévu, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » dit Lucius à son ami qui venait juste d'arriver avec les deux garçons.

Ils revenaient de l'école et s'étaient servis de la Poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer plus vite. Ils avaient envoyé Winny à Poudlard pour récupérer toutes les valises.

« Que la fête commence » dit Lucius.

_**Dans la salle de duels…**_

Tous les quatre s'étaient réunis dans la salle après le déjeuner. Ils l'avaient séparée en deux. Une partie pour Lucius et Draco, l'autre pour Harry et Severus. Les deux blonds s'entraînaient en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les deux autres aux potions.

Harry préparait sa potion sous le regard attentif de son Tonton Severus. Il était un peu stressé mais beaucoup moins qu'en cours car le Tonton était bien plus gentil avec lui maintenant ! Il ne dit rien à Harry lorsque celui-ci termina sa potion. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait la bonne couleur mais au moins, elle n'avait pas explosé ! Il avait fait de grands progrès !

De son côté, Draco ne rigolait pas du tout ! Son père avait lâché des Pitiponks sur lui et lui avait donné une cage pour les enfermer. Il était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil et regardait son fils se débrouiller. Lorsqu'il en eut assez de le voir sautiller à travers toute la pièce pour leur échapper, il décida de mettre fin au supplice de son fils. Il jeta un sort de glace sur les bestioles qui se figèrent sur place.

« Ce n'est guère concluant », dit-il.

Puis ils passèrent à la Divination. Au moins, Harry et Draco avaient le même niveau dans cette matière…ils étaient complètement nuls ! Ce fut Lucius qui se chargea du cours. Ils essayèrent à tour de rôle de lire dans la boule de cristal…sans aucun résultat.

« Quelle conclusion en tirez-vous ? », demanda t-il à ses deux enfants.

« Heu… », Dirent-ils.

« Que c'est une science fumeuse, tout à fait ! » se répondit-il.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« La meilleure solution, continua t-il, c'est de tout inventer lors d'un devoir ! Inventez les plus horribles choses et les trucs les plus invraisemblables et vous aurez la meilleure note possible ! » Conclut-il.

« Lucius ! » Dit Severus, horrifié.

« C'est dur à admettre, mais c'est la vérité, dit le grand blond. Surtout avec cette vieille chouette … »

« C'est moi que tu traites de vieille chouette, Lucius ? » dit Narcissia, qui arrivait avec des boissons pour tout le monde.

« Mais non, ma chérie ! Je parlais de leur professeur de divination ! » se défendit Lucius.

« Je te le souhaite » lui répondit-elle.

_**Vingt minutes plus tard, en cours de botanique…**_

« Aujourd'hui, dit Severus à ses deux « élèves », nous allons déplanter des plants de Mandragores. Bon ! Je vois que tout le monde a mis son casque pour se protéger les oreilles. Alors commençons… »

Harry et Draco changèrent les pots sans problème, ce ne fut pas le cas du pauvre Severus. Il avait sorti sa mandragore du pot et la tenait en l'air. Il regardait les deux garçons et puis…

« Aïe, elle m'a mordue ! dit-il. Cochonnerie ! »

Harry et Draco eurent du mal à cacher leurs rires.

« Severus, voyons ! dit Lucius. Surveille ton langage, il y a des enfants ici… »

_**Histoire de la magie…**_

Lucius Malfoy tournait en rond dans le salon du manoir, un livre d'histoire à la main. Pendant ce temps, Severus avalait un café trop fort préparé par Nacissia mais qu'il s'efforçait d'avaler par politesse, installé dans un fauteuil. A côté de lui, Harry et Draco écrivaient ce que Lucius leur dictait. Au bout d'un moment, il balança le livre par terre.

« Donc, dit-il, tout ceci pour vous dire que La Révolte des Gobelins n'intéresse absolument personne. Si on vous demande leurs noms, vous n'aurez qu'à les inventer. Personne ne vous contredira, parce que personne n'est jamais allé vérifier, termina t-il. »

(C'est d'un sérieux ces cours… je veux bien en suivre de comme ça, pas vous ?)

_**Cours de métamorphoses…**_

Rogue tenait une vielle pendule dans la main.

« Le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit-il, sera la métamorphose d'objets. Vous allez changer ces pendules en chouette. Comme ceci. »

Il donna un coup de baguette sur la montre et elle se transforma en chouette hulotte sous les yeux ébahis des deux enfants.

« A vous maintenant, leur dit-il »

Harry obtint une petite chouette, de la taille d'une peluche mais il avait au moins le bon résultat. Draco n'eut pas autant de chance. Sa pendule sa transforma en … perroquet.

« Un peu colorée ta chouette, Draco ! Lui dit gentiment Severus, mais ça passe ! C'est quand même un oiseau…

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant toute la première semaine. Harry et Draco n'en pouvaient plus, les deux professeurs non plus.

Puis le lundi de la seconde semaine, alors que Draco et Severus continuaient de leur côté :

« Harry, dit Lucius, tu peux venir dans mon bureau ? J'aimerai te dire quelque chose en privé. »

« Bien sûr, Père, j'arrive, lui dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le dit bureau, calmement.

A suivre…

A votre avis, de quoi Lucius veut-il parler à Harry ? Des suppositions ? Racontez-moi tout !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

**_Le Sortilège de Têtenbulle._**

Ce sortilège est fort pratique pour toutes les balades aquatiques. Tout le monde n'ayant pas la chance d'être une sirène ou un poisson rouge, le séjour prolongé sous l'eau peut s'avérer très vite désagréable, voire, si l'on est imprudent ou malchanceux, conduire à la noyade. Le sort de Têtenbulle remédie fort astucieusement à ce désagrément en faisant apparaître autour de la tête du sorcier une bulle incassable à l'intérieur de laquelle il peut respirer normalement.

Plus le sort est bien maîtrisé et plus la bulle est ronde et transparente. Le sort en lui-même est moyennement difficile, mais s'il est mal exécuté, le sorcier peut se retrouver coincé dans une espèce de gélatine gluante de forme grossière et entièrement sombre. Il ne voit alors rien du tout, ce qui limite fortement l'intérêt d'une quelconque promenade sous-marine, et donne l'air parfaitement ridicule…

A l'inverse, quelques rares surdoués ont appris à utiliser le sort de Têtenbulle avec une telle dextérité que la bulle devient entièrement transparente. Le résultat est tellement saisissant que seul un œil averti peut deviner l'utilisation du sort.


	14. Cours de Malfoy !

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

Valerie : Coucou ! Merci du compliment et pour ta review ! Je publie la fic tous les vendredi. Si tu as peur d'oublier, mets-moi dans tes alertes ! Bisous !

Timi Turner : Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! La suite est là ! Bisous !

Spirit.w.w. : Coucou ! C'était si prévisible ? J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu ce qui va se passser dans ce chapitre ! bises !

Estelle01 : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là ! bizes !

Marine Malefoy : Un chapitre par jour ! alors, la fic serait déjà finie dans 3 jours ! c'est pas marrant ! Je préfère vous faire attendre encore un peu ! Bisous !

Sahada : coucou ! Désolée, mais tu es à côté de la plaque ! Je suis sûre que personne ne s'attend à ce qui va se passer ! Tu aurais préferé qu'ils leur fassent apprendre les cours à coup de punitions ! Bisous !

Maï : Merci beaucoup ! pas d'inquiétudes ! la suite est là ! bisous !

zelie1412 : Merci beaucoup ! la suite vient tout de suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! bisous !

garla sama : Merci du compliment (si, si : sadique, c'est un compliment !) ! la suite vientt ! pour les autres chapitres, ils sont déjà écrits depuis longtemps ! Bisous !

addams42 : Une si longue review ! C'est un miracle que je ne sois pas morte avant la fin ! pour ce chapitre, c'est Harry qui va en baver avec Lucius ! mais il va bien le lui rendre ! mais chut ! lis pour savoir ce qui va se passer ! bisous ! Au fait, vous voulez une suite à Harry Malfoy ?

Severia ROGUE : merci beaucoup ! pas d'inquiétudes, je continue ! bisous !

L'Anonyme : merci ! Merci ! Merci ! ca vient la suite ! Bises !

ChibiMania : coucou ! Tu as lu toute la fic d'un coup ! Chapeau ! Je serai morte avant !

« A pars ca je vois bien Lucius annoncer a Harry un truc de famille, sur le fait qu'il est un malefoy ou bien sur son comportement, sa maison ( un malefoy a griffondor ? ) et puis tout les reste » tu sais que tu n'es pas loin du tout de la réalité ! bisous et à bientôt !

Namyothis : coucou ! je suis très contente que tu aime ma fic ! Ca fait plaisir ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! bisous !

Amy Keira : Kikou ! Ca c'est la surprise ! Tu vas voir par toi-même et tu ne seras pas déçue ! Tu peux me croire ! bisous !

Dawn456 : Koukou ! c'est pas grave si t'es pas à Serpentard (enfin un peu quand même !). J'ai eu ton hiboux mais j'ai pas encore répondu, désolée !. Je vais le faire aujourd'hui, promis ! bisus !

M.K.W. : Coucou ! Ce qui va arriver à Harry ? Je sais pas, j'ai oublié ! Non ? je plaisante ! tu vas voir, tu vas mourir de rire, enfin j'espère ! bises !

Thealie : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Pas de Rémus non plus ! Désolée ! Dans une autre fic peut-être, je l'aime bien ! Bisous !

serpentis-Draco : coucou ! La suiteu, la suiteu , elle arriveuuuuuuuuuu ! Bisous !

lyly : La suite arrive, elle est toute chaude ! A table ! bisous !

crystal d'avalon : coucou ! Comment je fais ? j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête ! C'est tout ! Pour Lucius, ce sont des notes désastreuses, pour moi, ça m'irait déjà pas mal et toi ? En tous cas, la suite est là ! régale-toi ! bises !

onarluca : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là ! Tu remarqueras que tu es toujours la première à envoyer une review ! Tu restes plantée sur le net pour te jeter sur le chapitre dès que je le poste ou quoi ! bisous !

**Ce chapitre avec le 6 et le suivant sont mes préférés ! J'étais morte de rire en les écrivant et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Après la lecture, s'il reste des survivants, envoyez une petite review, s'il vous plait ! Nous arrivons vers la fin de cette histoire, tout doucement et j'aimerai savoir si vous voulez une suite à cette fic ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour écrire 6 ou 7 chapitres mais je veux vôtre avis ! Alors, à vous de choisir ! Vous trouvez qu'elle est nulle et qu'il faut l'arrêter ? Vous trouvez qu'elle est bien comme ça et qu'il n'y a rien à rajouter ? Ou vous vous voulez absolument savoir ce qui va se passer pendant les vacances d'été puisque c'est là que la fic se termine, un peu vachement, je dois dire ! Alors, à vos reviews !**

**_Chapitre 14 :_ Cours de… Malfoy !.**

Depuis peu, Harry appelait Lucius « Père ». Au début, il avait eu du mal parce qu'il ne voulait pas oublier ses vrais parents et parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas assez mais à présent, il trouvait cela normal. Après tout, il s'occupait de lui comme s'il était réellement son fils. Toujours en pleine réflexion, Harry entra dans le bureau.

« Assieds-toi », lui dit gentiment Lucius qui était déjà derrière son bureau avec l'air de quelqu'un qui attend impatiemment d'annoncer quelque chose ou de prononcer un discours.

Harry s'installa dans le siège, face à Lucius.

« Tu te souviens de la petite conversation que nous avons eue pendant les vacances de Noël ? » demanda le blond.

« A quel propos ? » demanda Harry, un peu perdu. Il s'en était passé des choses pendant ces vacances.

« Au sujet de… voyons…comment dire ? Lorsque je t'ai surpris dans la chambre de Draco, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment-là ? » Commença Lucius. Même si cette idée lui était déjà venue le premier soir où Harry était arrivé ! Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, c'était certain !

_Flash Back_

La soupe venait d'être servie et chacun commença à manger quand …

« FFFFFFFSSSS » (bruits de sussions quand on aspire la soupe).

Lucius regarda d'où provenait le bruit. Il venait de sa droite, de…Harry.

Tout le monde le dévisageait mais il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il continuait à manger sans se rendre compte qu'il était le seul à manger. Winny apparut discrètement à côté de lui :

« Attention, Monsieur ! Vous faîtes beaucoup trop de bruit ! » Lui dit-elle.

« Ah bon ? dit Harry. C'est mieux ? » Il recommença « ffffffsssss »

« Ça ne va toujours pas, faîtes un petit effort ! C'est très gênant, tout le monde vous regarde ! » Reprit-elle, un peu désespérée en voyant l'expression sur le visage des autres.

Effectivement, les trois autres étaient figés, ils tenaient leur cuillère suspendue en l'air, mais personne ne bougeait. Cette scène avait coupé l'appétit à Lucius.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on critique ma façon de manger » dit Harry.

_Fin du flash-back._

« Heu… ah oui ! » dit Harry qui ne voyait pas très bien où il voulait en venir, il n'avait pas recommencer ce que Lucius appelait « ce genre de politesses ».

« Parfait, dit Lucius, dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer tout de suite. »

« Commencer ? Commencer quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ce que j'appellerai des cours de savoir-vivre ! Je n'aimerai pas qu'un jour où il y a une des ces fameuses réceptions ici, tu ne dises ou fasse quelque chose qui pourrait nous nuire, répondit Lucius. Je t'ai laissé toutes les vacances précédentes pour t'habituer un peu à la maison mais cette fois, j'ai bien peur que nous ne devions commencer. »

« Mais… » Dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis, c'est très simple tu verras ! »

« Bon, d'accord » dit Harry, pas très emballé par cette idée, mais puisqu'il le fallait…

« Bien, commençons ! Dit Lucius. Allons nous installer là-bas, dit-il en désignant deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre.

Ils allèrent donc s'installer dans les fauteuils.

« Bon commençons, dit Lucius. Imagine que tu ais une invitée. Que dois-tu lui dire lorsque tu lui offres une tasse de café ? »

« Heu, commença Harry, je crois que je lui dirais de faire attention à ne pas se brûler quand elle va boire dans la tasse et puis… Ah oui ! S'il vous plait ».

Narcissia, qui passait par là à ce moment-là, failli s'écrouler de rire en entendant Harry. Le pauvre garçon, il allait en baver avec Lucius. Mais elle décida de les laisser seuls, c'était mieux. Elle continua son chemin sans faire de bruit.

Lucius avait remarqué sa femme mais ne dit rien, lui aussi avait failli s'étouffer en entendant la réponse de Harry. Il allait avoir du travail…

« Ce n'est pas correct, Harry, tu ne dois pas dire le mot « boire ». Je te propose ceci : Chère Madame, voudriez-vous une tasse de café ? Je le fais venir de Colombie. »

Harry en eut le souffle coupé en entendant Lucius. Il n'y arriverait jamais, c'était certain !

« Oui, mais moi, je ne m'en souviendrai jamais ! » dit-il assez gêné.

« C'est pas grave, essaya de le rassurer Lucius, à la fin de la semaine, on ne verra plus la différence entre Draco et toi ! »

_**Quelques jours plus tard…**_

Harry commençait sérieusement à devenir chèvre avec tous ce que Lucius lui faisait faire. Aujourd'hui par exemple, le programme était simple : Apprendre la valse !

Lucius l'avait emmené dans la salle de bal, au second étage.

« Comme Narcissia est occupée (ou plutôt, comme elle avait une certaine idée de ce qui allait se passer, elle avait trouvé une excuse), c'est moi qui sera ton partenaire pour la valse » dit Lucius à Harry. (On ne bave pas sur l'écran, s'il vous plait ! Je sais pas à la place de qui j'aimerai être : Harry ou Lucius ?)

Harry acquiesça et se mit en place, face à Lucius.

« Pour la démonstration, c'est moi qui vais te guider, dit-il, laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien ».

Il prit les mains de Harry, de la musique envahit la pièce et il l'entraîna au beau milieu de la salle. Harry se laissait faire.

« Laisse- toi porter par la musique, dit Lucius à son fils. »

Puis la musique cessa. Harry avait l'air de savoir s'y prendre à peu près bien.

« Bien, dit le blond, nous allons échanger les rôles. C'est toi qui va nous guider. »

Ils se remirent en place. Narcissia, qui pour rien au monde n'aurait manqué ça, était derrière la porte entrouverte.

La musique recommença. Harry refit les mêmes mouvements que Lucius précédemment, mais il était beaucoup moins à l'aise. Et puis …

« Aïe ! Tu m'as marché sur le pied ! » cria Lucius.

« Désolé », dit Harry.

Il continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Fais attention ! C'est la troisième fois ! » dit Lucius ,qui n'en pouvait plus. On fait une pause. »

Il s'écroula avec élégance sur une chaise. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis il eut une idée.

« Vous avez l'air un peu fatigué. Vous devriez boire une petite tasse de café de Colombie, dit-il. »

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Le verbe « boire » est incorrect, tu ne dois pas l'utiliser ! Par Salazar, c'est pourtant pas la mer à boire ! » cria t-il.

« LUICIUS MALFOY ! C'est comme ça que tu lui donnes des cours ? » Cria Narcissia en passant la porte.

« Désolé, dit-il, j'ai perdu mon calme. Mais ça fait trois fois qu'il me marche sur les pieds et il ne retient pas cette fou…. maudite formule, se reprit-il. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui lui apprendrais à danser » dit sa femme. « Tu viens Harry ? »

« Il va t'arriver la même chose » la prévint Lucius.

Sans l'écouter, Narcissia prit Harry par la main et l'emmena au milieu de la salle de bal.

« C'est toi le guide », lui dit-elle en souriant.

Harry était très gêné, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Ecraser les pieds de Lucius ne l'avait pas trop dérangé vu ce que celui-ci lui faisait faire, mais elle, c'était différent. Il l'adorait, elle était toujours très gentille avec lui. Il se remit en position et la guida, tout doucement pour être sûr de ne pas lui marcher dessus par mégarde. Enfin, la musique s'arrêta et rien ne s'était passé. Il avait réussi à faire aussi bien que Lucius lui-même ! Narcissia lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était ravie. Il dansait aussi bien que son Lucius, sinon mieux !

Toujours assis sur sa chaise, Lucius Malfoy regardait Harry d'un œil étrange, il était persuadé qu'il avait fait exprès de lui massacrer les pieds par pure vengeance après tout ce qui lui avait fait apprendre. Elle, n'avait rien fait, il était donc facile de ne rien avoir contre elle.

_« Il y a du favoritisme »_ pensa t-il.

Puis il s'approcha du couple qui s'était arrêté de valser et restait au centre de la pièce. Il vit Harry porter la main à son front et arriva derrière lui juste au moment où celui-ci tomba dans ses bras, évanoui.

« Harry ! » dit Lucius.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

Alors ? Que pensez-vous des cours Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Harry ? Des idées ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

**_Le Sortilège de Réparation._**

Voilà un sort bien pratique qui ferait beaucoup de jaloux parmi les moldus s'ils en entendaient parler. Il permet, en effet, de reconstituer à l'identique un objet détruit ou cassé. D'un niveau de difficulté assez moyen, il réclame cependant une certaine technicité. En effet, le sorcier, surtout s'il n'est pas très puissant, doit avoir bien en tête l'image de l'objet intact. Dans le cas d'un crayon cassé en deux ou d'une vitre brisée, cela est relativement simple. Mais si l'on a affaire à un mécanisme compliqué, il est nécessaire de comprendre comment ses différentes pièces s'imbriquent, comment les composants s'assemblent et cela n'est pas toujours évident. Ainsi, il est très difficile pour un sorcier d'utiliser ce sortilège pour réparer une télévision ou une voiture et presque impossible avec un ordinateur, qui est un objet très complexe même pour les moldus qui l'utilisent tous les jours.

L'invocation à utiliser pour lancer le sort est : _« Reparo ! »._ Aussitôt, les différentes pièces de l'objet cassé s'effacent et même un œil très averti ne peut voir la différence. Il est évident que plus le sort est lancé tôt après la destruction, plus il a de chances de bien fonctionner. En effet, cela signifie que ses différentes parties sont encore dans l'état et ne sont pas rouillées ou dégradées par le temps.

Signalons enfin que l'utilisation de ce sort est totalement et impérativement contre-indiquée sur des cibles vivantes. Si un sorcier cherche à guérir une blessure de cette manière, il risque d'avoir une bien amère surprise.


	15. Au lit, Harry !

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

Procne Aesoris : coucou ! Un grand merci pour tes reviews ! Tu as fait sauté ma boîte aux lettres ! Je vais répondre à tout en une fois ! Les Lucius/Harry, j'adore mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup, malheureusement ! Tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

Marine Malefoy : Merci beaucoup ! La suite viendra bientôt, j'espère ! Bisous !

Loryah : Coucou ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la fic, il va y avoir une suite ! pourquoi j'ai mis romance ? j'ai pris ce mot au sens littéraire pas au sens commun. Ce qui arrive à Harry tient bien du roman, donc le mot est juste. Si tu veux une histoire d'amour, il y a Lucius et sa Narcissia chérie ! pour les autres, c'est pas possible ! Je serai morte avant ! J'espère que ça te va comme explication ! Bisous !

: coucou ! TU as tout à fait raison ! C'est bien de là qu'est venue l'inspiration pour ce chapitre ! je voulais faire un truc dans le genre et j'ai repensé à cet épisode. J'étais morte e rire en imaginant la scène, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Je trouve que ça marche pas mal malgré le changement de personnages, tu crois pas ? Il s'en sort pas trop mal Harry, comparé à Lucius, non ? bisous !

fourmilu : merci beaucoup ! il y a pas de slash ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ! Tu veux que je le mette où ! Je vais pas mettre les deux frérots ensemble, c'est pas catholique, ça ! Je vais essayé dans la suite, on va voir ça ! Bisous !

Pilut : coucou ! C'était le but de la manœuvre ! Donc, oui c'est normal ! Bisous ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Maï : Kikou ! la suite, ça vient, ça vient ! bisous !

addams42 : Coucou ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Lucius ! Ce sera pire dans la suite de la fic ! il va finir par se tuer si je continue à écrire des trucs pareils ! pour savoir tout ce sui va arriver à mon pauvre Lucius (si, si, c'est le mien !), rendez-vous dans « Cauchemars au Manoir ! ». bisous !

Lilou: Coucou ! du clame, du calme ! Je vais pas arrêté la fic, je suis déjà entrain d'écrire la suite ! bisous ! PS : Si tu as des idées de bêtises, donne-les moi sur mon e-mail perso pour la suite de la fic !

Danielove : Merci beaucoup ! C'était bien avec les Italiennes ? j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

Vamp : Merci beaucoup ! Pas de problèmes, je continue ! bise !

Sahada : Coucou ! c'est perdu ! C'est pas la bonne réponse ! Tu parles de quelle formule ? J'écris tellement de trucs quand la journée est longue que je me souviens de rien après ! Bisous !

Timi Turner : kikou ! la suite arrive ! bisous !

alinemcb54 : merci ! au prochain chapitre !

Severia ROGUE : Tu brûles avec ta suggestion ! bisous ! Je te laisse découvrir !

garla sama : Salut ! Pourquoi je vous fait attendre ? parce que je suis sadique, mais ça tu savais déjà ! Et puis… ça me laisse le temps d'écrire la suite entre deux chapitres… Bisous !

Rebecca-Black : Suite, suite, suite ! J'arrive ! bise !

Amy Keira : Koukou ! Requête acceptée ! La suite est en cours d'écriture ! Bisous !

Thealie : Merci pour la review ! La suite va te plaire, enfin j'espère ! Bisous !

Namyothis : merciiiii ! Je continue le massacre dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Kissous !

mini pouce06 : koukou ! Draco est là dans tout ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire !

Siuki : Kikou ! tu fais le concours de la plus longue review ! C'est pas voldi, il est dans sa tombe, lui ! Mais si il voit ce qui se passe dans le manoir, il va mourir une seconde fois, c'est sûr ! bisous !

crystal d'avalon : kikou ! Ca va , Chapitres courts, je sais ! Mais y en a qui font pire que moi ! Promis, je vais rallonger dans la suite de la fic ! Lis le message avant le début du chapitre, ça va te plaire !

ingrid : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous et à bientôt !

M.K.W. : Coucou ! C'est quoi ces idées ! et après, c'est moi qu'on trait d'obsédée ! Non, je te rassure, c'est pas la bonne raison ! T'immagine ! Lucius le tuerait sur place ! Bisous ! Et moi aussi !

Eliwan : Pas mal comme explication mais tu fais pas dans la facilité, toi ! Mais c'est pas ça ! Tu verras ! Bisous !

Dawn456 : Grand merci ! Bisous !

serpentis-Draco : ca vient ! Kissous !

onarluca : merci et au prochain chapitre ! Bisous !

jessy : Merci !

**Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont envoyé une review ! Merci ! Vous avez fait sauté ma boîte ! 51 reviews pour ce chapitre ! J'ai cru mourir en répondant à tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup !(Un mouchoir, vite …)**

**J'ai un cadeau pour vous : Le titre de la suite de cette fic ! « Cauchemars au Manoir ! ».**

**J'ai déjà le scénario en tête, y a plus qu'à l'écrire même si je ne connais pas encore la fin ! Je vous laisse mijoter pour savoir de quoi elle va parler ! Je peux vous dire que toute la fic se déroulera au Manoir Malfoy ! Les personnages seront : Harry, Draco, Lucius, Narcissia et Severus ! (y fallait pas l'oublier, celui-là ! C'est lui qui va déclencher le massacre au Manoir… Mais chut ! C'est la surprise !) Si vous avez des idées, envoyez-moi tout ça dans des mails privés pour ne pas gâcher la surprise aux autres. Si votre idée colle avec mon scénario, je ferai un chapitre avec cette idée ! Pour le moment, elle devrait faire 6 ou 7 chapitres mais je me connais, on va encore arriver à un truc comme dans cette fic, 17 chapitres, y faut juste me laisser un peu de temps ! Bisous et à bientôt ! chibigokû2002.**

**_Chapitre 15 :_ Au lit, Harry !.**

Lucius attrapa le garçon au dernier moment, juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Narcissia prit son bras, il était brûlant.

« Lucius, va le mettre au lit, je vais chercher un médecin » ordonna Narcissia.

« Il y en a un ici » dit Lucius.

« Qui ça ? »

« Severus ! » répondit le blond.

« Le jour où je lui demanderai de me soigner, ce sera celui de mon enterrement ! » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Lucius, intrigué.

« Ses potions sont infectes ! » répondit Narcissia du tac au tac.

« Bon, bon, d'accord » capitula Lucius.

Sans autre commentaire, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre. Il le déposa dans son lit et s'assis à côté de lui. Peu de temps après, Narcissia entra dans la chambre. Elle se précipita au chevet de Harry.

« Il est brûlant de fièvre ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! » Dit Narcissia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » dit Lucius.

« Va chercher un médecin ! » lui dit Narcissia.

« L'infirmière de Poudlard a dit qu'il n'attrapait que des maladies moldues » dit Lucius.

« Moldues ? » dit Narcissia, le souffle coupé.

« Il est resté trop longtemps avec eux ! » dit Lucius.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Narcissia qui commençait à paniquer en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Son Pauvre Petit Harry.

« Je vais à Poudlard chercher l'infirmière, dit Lucius, elle a l'habitude de s'occuper de lui »

« Entendu, je reste avec lui » dit sa femme.

Sans un mot de plus, Lucius disparut. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard Madame Pomfresh avec lui.

« Mon dieu, dit-elle en voyant Harry, que s'est-il passé ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se précipita vers Harry et elle commença à l'ausculter.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini, c'est encore une grippe moldue ! Quelqu'un a du la ramener à l'école et l'a contaminé ».

« Comment ? » demanda Narcissia.

« Il suffise qu'il soit resté à côté de la personne malade et ça y est ! » lui répondit l'infirmière.

« C'est grave ? » demanda Lucius qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Si on ne le soigne pas, oui. Je vais lui chercher les médicaments, attendez-moi là. » Dit-elle.

Voyant leur air sceptique, elle ajouta : « Vous ne risquez rien, vous pouvez rester avec lui. »

Puis, elle disparut et revint un instant plus tard, les bras chargés de boîtes de médicaments de toutes les couleurs.

« Voilà, dit-elle en posant une dizaine de boîtes sur la table de chevet, à côté de Harry. Vous lui faîtes avaler tout ça et c'est bon ! »

« En une fois ! » dit Lucius qui regardait les boîtes comme si elles étaient maudites.

« Non ! Surtout pas ! Vous le tueriez à coup sûr ! » Dit l'infirmière, qui était verte rien qu'en imaginant Lucius faire avaler le contenu de toutes les boîtes à son fils, en une fois.

« Vous lui en donnez une de chaque matin, midi et soir avec les repas. Vu comme il est malade, il vaut mieux qu'il ne prenne que de la soupe pendant les cinq prochains jours. Après, il sera guéri ! Mais il va sûrement avoir du mal à tout avaler alors allez-y doucement ! » Leur conseilla t-elle avant de les saluer puis de disparaître à nouveau.

A ce moment-là, Severus, qui avait entendu tout le raffut qu'ils avaient fait depuis que Harry était tombé dans les pommes mais qui n'en connaissait pas la cause, arriva dans la chambre du garçon suivi par Draco qui s'inquiétait, lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Severus.

« C'est Harry » dirent les deux parents ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Draco, qui voyait son frère allongé dans son lit, endormi.

« Il est malade » dit Narcissia.

« Je peux lui faire une potion… » Proposa Severus.

« Surtout pas ! » crièrent Lucius et sa femme.

« Pardon ! » dit Severus, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« C'est une maladie moldue ! Si tu lui fait avaler une de tes…potions, on est justes bons pour l'enterrer ! » Dit Narcissia, qui ne chercher pas vraiment à faire de l'humour mais c'était parti tout seul.

« Ah ! » dit simplement Severus, un peu vexé par sa réaction.

« On ne risque rien en restant avec lui ? » demanda Draco.

« Non » lui répondit gentiment sa mère. « Tu peux rester si tu le veux et nous prévenir quand il se réveillera, je vais dans la cuisine dire aux elfes de préparer un repas spécial pour lui » ajouta t-elle sans donner les détails…

« Très bien », dit Draco, alors que les autres quittaient la pièce.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, observant Harry.

« Il t'en arrive des trucs, Harry » pensa t-il à voix haute.

_**Deux heures plus tard…**_

Harry commençait tout doucement à émerger de son sommeil. Il cligna des yeux, chercha ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur la table à côté de lui, les mit sur son nez et vit Draco devant lui, toujours assis sur son lit.

« Tu nous fichu une belle trouille » dit Draco à son petit frère adoré.

« Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry qui ne se souvenait de rien à part d'avoir dansé avec sa mère.

« Tu es tombé dans les pommes dans la salle de bal, tu avais trop de fièvre » répondit le blond.

« Quoi ? Je suis encore malade ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, soupira Draco, encore. Tu as une grippe moldue. Père est allé à Poudlard chercher l'infirmière, elle t'a amené tout un tas de …C'est quoi déjà le mot ? Médicaments ? »

« Mouais »

A ce moment-là, Harry vit la pile de boîtes de gélules à côté de lui.

« C'est à moi tout ça ? » demanda t-il un peu paniqué.

« J'en ai bien peur » dit Draco en souriant.

« Il y en a au moins vingt ! » gémit-il.

Draco sourit encore plus et lu ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se lever.

« Je vais dire à Mère que tu es réveillé, elle te ramène à manger », dit-il avant de sortir.

« Ok, merci » dit Harry.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Narcissia arriva avec un plateau sur lequel reposait un grand bol de soupe brûlante. Elle sourit à son garçon. Elle était ravie qu'il soit enfin réveillé. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, le plateau sur les genoux.

« Ça va mieux ? » lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

« Oui » dit Harry.

« Tant mieux » répondit-elle.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui enfourna une cuillère de soupe brûlante dans la bouche. (On ne se fiche pas de lui, s'il vous plait !).

Il eut tout juste le temps de l'avaler qu'une autre cuillérée s'approchait. Il se recula.

« Je peux le faire seul » dit-il.

« Ne sois pas idiot ! dit Narcissia. Tu es trop faible, tu renverserais tout dans le lit ! »

« Mais… » Protesta Harry.

« Pas de mais ! Allez, une cuillère pour Maman ! » Dit-elle en lui en enfournant une autre dans la bouche.

Après un moment de protestation pour la forme, il se laissa faire. Mais il avait quand même un peu honte. Et si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça ?

Lorsqu'il eut terminé l'infâme soupe (Narcissia avait vidé la poudre contenue dans les gélules dans le bol de soupe, elle s'était dit que ce serait mieux pour Harry et plus simple à avaler), sa Mère partit, emportant le plateau avec elle.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco, mort de rire derrière la porte. Il avait assisté à toute la scène.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi ! » dit Harry, encore plus honteux.

Son frère entra dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Lui dit-il. J'ai l'habitude ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, surpris.

« Quand j'étais petit, elle faisait toujours ça ! Ça lui manquait peut-être puisque je suis plus grand maintenant. Alors, elle s'est rattrapée avec toi ! » Draco en riait encore.

« Te marre pas ! » dit Harry, vexé.

« D'accord ! Concéda le blond. Mais ça m'a donné une idée de ce à quoi je ressemblait quand elle faisait ça avec moi ! C'est à mourir de rire ! »

Il vit Harry se cacher sous ses oreillers.

« D'accord, j'arrête ! C'est promis ! » Dit-il.

Harry ressortit de sous ses oreillers, l'air plus tranquille.

« Elle va faire ça à chaque fois ? » demanda t-il.

« Elle adore ça, oui ! »

« Au secours ! » Dit Harry.

« Ce ne sera pas long, dans cinq jours, tu seras guéri ! Après, elle n'aura plus l'occasion de le faire ! Laisse-lui le droit de s'occuper de toi ! Pour une fois qu'elle a une bonne excuse ! » Dit Draco.

« Entendu ! » dit Harry, qui malgré les apparences, avait adoré qu'elle s'occupe de lui, ce que Draco avait très bien vu, il connaissait trop bien son petit frère, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire s'il n'avait pas aimé.

Le petit rituel recommença ainsi chaque jour, par trois fois. Harry faisait mine de pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul mais la laissait faire. Il adorait se laisser chouchouter par elle. Tous les jours, après les cours, Draco venait le voir et ils parlaient ensemble pendant des heures.

Cinq jours plus tard, Harry fut guéri et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Ils recommencèrent les cours ensemble sous la surveillance de Severus et de Lucius. Puis les vacances passèrent. Il était temps de rentrer en classe.

Harry et Draco avaient fait beaucoup de progrès durant ces quinze jours, dans tous les domaines. Lucius exigeait un excellent dans chaque matière. Ils allaient devoir travailler dur. C'est presque heureux qu'ils retournèrent à Poudlard avec leur Tonton Severus par la cheminée. Il s'entendait très bien à présent avec Harry. Celui-ci avait réussi plusieurs potions qui lui avaient explosées à la figure en classe.

Severus était très fier de Harry et des progrès qu'il avait faits. Une fois de plus, Winny avait joué les porteuses de bagages… Mais elle était contente de servir son nouveau maître, Harry qui était très gentil avec elle. Lucius lui avait donné Winny, voyant qu'il s'y était beaucoup attaché depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir. Et puis, il en avait des centaines d'autres à son service…

Ça vous a plu ? Une petit review, s'il vous plait !Bisous et à bientôt, Chibigokû.

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Le Sortilège de Confusion.**_

Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants savent utiliser ce sort, l'un des plus dangereux sorts mentaux, exception faite du sortilège d'Impérium, qui est interdit. De nombreuses utilisations existent du sort de Confusion. La plus facile consiste à légèrement perturber les pensées d'un être vivant, pour qu'il ne sache plus très bien ce qu'il fait et où il se trouve. L'effet est souvent très temporaire, le principe étant de profiter de cet instant d'égarement pour prendre le dessus sur l'adversaire, ou pour s'enfuir. Cette utilisation n'entraîne pas d'effets secondaires et la victime retrouve très vite ses facultés avec le sentiment d'avoir eu comme un passage à vide.

Mais le véritable danger du sort de Confusion vient d'une autre utilisation : elle consiste à altérer les pensées d'une personne et donc à lui faire changer de comportement. On peut faire croire à la victime qu'on est son meilleur ami, altérer un de ses souvenirs, lui donner une fausse information qu'elle considérera comme totalement véridique…

Bien entendu, l'importance de la confusion dépend du pouvoir de la puissance du lanceur de sort et de celui de la victime. De même, la durée est très variable : de quelques minutes à perpétuité ! Ceci étant, ce sort ne permet heureusement pas de contrôler totalement une personne. Par exemple, la victime refusera catégoriquement de se jeter par la fenêtre, et refusera certainement de porter volontairement atteinte à quelqu'un à qui elle tient beaucoup.

Enfin, si on la décèle, de nombreux sorts permettent de l'annuler.


	16. Banquet de fin d'année

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

**Yotma : ** Coucou ! merci pour ta review ! et bonne chance pour recopier ta fic ! Bisous !

Crystal d'avalon : coucou ! Malheureusement, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin ! Bisous !

Onarluca : Merci pour la review ! j'(espère que le ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! bise !

Chibimania : Salut ! L'essentiel, c'est que tu ais posté une review, quand tu la postes, c'est pas grave ! bise !

Procne aesoris : Coucou ! Ca va ? Atttend la suite de la fic, tu vas en voir des conneries ! j'ai promi de lire tes fics mais j'ai pas trop le temps, là. Tu peux pas me les envoyer comme ça, je peux les lire sur l'autre ordi parce que le frangin tape une crise si je reste plus de 5 min sur SON pc ! bise !

Amy Keira : coucou ! Merci pour la review ! sûr, il ya une suite ! Je suis en train d'écrire le second chapitre ! bisous !

Pilut : Coucou ! Merci pour la review, c'est sympa ! t'as vu mon pseudo, ce coup-ci , Bise !

Serpentis-draco : coucou ! et tu faisait la même tronche que Harry ? bise !

Garla sama : coucou ! Attends de lire le premier chap de la suite, tu vas mourir ! Ou me tuer parce que je suis trop sadique ! Bise !

Maï : Kikou ! moi, c'est pas comme ça avec mon frère ! C'est un chou ! Je l'adore ! bise !

Alinemcb54 : Merci pour le message ! bise !

Dawn456 : Kikou ! Merci et à plus !

Mini pouce06 : Merci pour la review ! bisous !

Timi turner : Merci beaucoup ! A plus !

Addams42 : Comment je dois faire gaffe avec mes titres de chapitres !! Si t'as l'esprit mal tourné, j'y suis pour rien moi ! La suite, j'en suis au second chapitre ! J'ai déjà tout le scénario en tête ! De quoi se tuer, je te jure ! bise !

Thealie : Merci pour la review ! moi aussi, j'aime narcissia comme ça ! La suite arrive ! Bisous !

Rebecca-Black : Ca dépend quel genre d'actions tu attends … bise !

Fourmilu : Merci pour la review ! bise !

M.K.W : merci pour la review ! Bien sûr qu'il est sur pieds le Harry ! bises !

Sahada : Pourquoi, c'est pas bien comme ça ? Attends-toi au pire pour le premier chapitre de la suite ! Bise !

Danielove : Kikou ! Pôvre Harry ! Il va attraper autre chose dans la suite de la fic .. ! bise !

: coucou ! merci pour la review ! Dans la suite, je vois bien Harry s'attacher un peu plus à Lucious.. enfin, c'est une idée comme ça ! Laiise-moi mijoter un peu cette idée ! Bise !

enyia : coucou ! Si tu veux le dessiner, j'accepte ! Tu peux même dessiner toute la fic si tu veux ! Je te rassure, tout le monde à tendance à triper dans les reviews que je reçois ! C'est normal ? Bise !

Siuki : Coucou ! tu sais que j'ai failli me tuer en voyant la longueur de ta review ! CONTINUE, j'adore ! J'espère que tu auras autant d'inspiration pour ce chapitre ! Bisous !

Marine Malefoy : Merci pour la review ! Y faut bien qu'ils retournent en cours, les petits anges. Tu crois pas ? Bise !

Estelle01 : Prochain chapitre en vue ! Bisous !

Miss fouinette : la suite arrive ! C'est pas grave pour la dernière fois, j'ai compris l'essentiel ! Bise !

Tchaye : Coucou ! La suite arrive ! Ca va rester de l'amitié, du moins aux dernières nouvelles ! Je change d'avis comme de chemises, donc je verrais ça en écrivant la suite ! bise et merci pour la review !

**_Chapitre 16: _Banquet de fin d'année.**

« Alors, ces vacances ? » demandèrent les amis de Harry et de Draco lorsqu'ils les virent arriver dans la Grande Salle après avoir posé leurs valises dans leur dortoir.

Le groupe de Serpentards et de Lions était installé à la table des Griffondors.

« Géniales » dit Harry assez ironiquement mais personne ne le remarqua sauf Draco, bien sûr.

« On a fait la fête tous les jours », renchérit le blond.

« Ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça », dit Hermione.

« La chance !Dit Ron. Ma mère m'a assommé avec mes devoirs et les cours pendant toutes les vacances ! »

Harry et Draco sourirent imperceptiblement.

« C'est malheureux, ça ! » dit Draco.

« Et toi, Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai révisé tous mes cours, je les connais tous par cœur », dit-elle.

_« C'est vraiment un cas désespéré »_ pensèrent tous les autres.

Draco se rappela les dernières paroles de son père, juste avant qu'ils ne retournent à Poudlard…

_**Flash-back…**_

Toute la famille Malfoy se tenait devant la cheminée du salon, plus Severus. Après un bref salut à Lucius et Narcissia, il s'engouffra dans la cheminée et disparut. Par précaution, Draco passa avant Harry. Il connaissait la mauvaise habitude de se dernier de s'étaler en sortant de la cheminée. Severus aussi, c'est pour cela qu'il était parti le premier, mais aussi pour laisser les enfants seuls avec leurs parents, le temps de se dire au revoir.

« Une seconde ! » dit Lucius à Draco avant que celui-ci n'entre dans la cheminée.

Narcissia s'avança et embrassa ses deux enfants. Elle les aimait vraiment beaucoup. Elle les serra dans ses bras jusqu'à les étouffer et reprit sa place aux côtés de Lucius. Celui-ci s'avança à son tour et les embrassa puit reprit sa place.

« Si vous réussissez à obtenir les résultats que je vous ai demandés, vous aurez une récompense à la fin de l'année scolaire » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandèrent les enfants.

« C'est une surprise, dit leur père en souriant. Vous le saurez si vous réussissez…Partez maintenant, vous allez être en retard. »

Ils acquiescèrent et retournèrent à la cheminée. Draco y entra puis disparut. Harry partit à son tour et … s'étala de tout son long dans la cheminée des cachots de Rogue.

« T'es vraiment pas doué ! » lui dit Draco.

« Je me demande comment tu fais » ajouta Severus.

Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et à s'épousseter. Il était recouvert de suie. Après le grand nettoyage, ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle.

« A plus tard » dirent les deux garçons à Severus qui s'éloignait pour passer par l'entrée des professeurs. Il leur sourit puis disparut. Les deux enfants entrèrent à leur tour dans la grande Salle. Harry s'installa à la table de sa maison. Draco regardait celle de sa propre maison.

_« Mais où sont-ils ? »_ se demanda t-il en cherchant ses amis. Il tourna la tête vers Harry pour lui demander et vit ses amis Serpentards à la table des Griffondors.

« J'ai la berlue » se dit-il avant de s'y installer, lui aussi.

_**Fin du flash-back…**_

Après le dîner, tous les élèves sortirent de la salle. Draco tira son petit frère par la manche.

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'est cette « récompense » ? Lui demanda t-il

« Aucune », avoua Harry.

« En tous cas, ça m'intéresse » dit Draco.

« Moi aussi », dit Harry.

« On va tout faire pour la gagner » dit le blond.

« Oui », répondit le brun.

« Rendez-vous tous les soirs à la bibliothèque pour réviser » proposa l'aîné.

« Ça marche », dit le cadet.

« Alors, on commence demain soir » termina Draco.

_**A la bibliothèque…**_

Il était 18 heures. Harry et Draco travaillaient depuis deux heures déjà. A 18 heures 10, la bibliothécaire se dirigea vers eux.

« Messieurs, la bibliothèque est fermée depuis 10 minutes, leur dit-elle. Veuillez sortir. »

« Bien Madame », dirent-ils avant de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir.

« On continuera demain » dit Draco à son petit frère.

_**Le lendemain…**_

« Messieurs, il est 18 heures 30 ! Ca fait une demie heure que j'attends que vous daigniez sortir ! cria la bibliothécaire. Je ne vais pas faire des heures supplémentaires pour vous ! »

Sans un mot, les deux garçons rangèrent leurs livres et sortirent.

« Quelle vieille peau! » chuchota Harry.

Draco lui sourit.

« Je sais où on peut aller ! Dit-il. Suis-moi ! »

_**Dans les cachots…**_

Severus Rogue était écoeuré. Assis à son bureau, il corrigeait les copies de toute cette bande d'ignares qui osaient s'appeler des élèves. Sans même les lire, il les tartinait d'encre rouge. Ils n'écrivaient que des stupidités ! On frappa à la porte.

« ENTREZ ! » rugit-il à travers

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement sur…ses deux filleuls.

« Ah, c'est vous ! » dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et chaleureuse.

« Bonjour Tonton » dirent les deux enfants en entrant.

« Bonsoir, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » Demanda t-il, soupçonneux et s'attendant déjà au pire.

« Est-ce qu'on peut t'emprunter la salle, Tonton ? » demanda Draco.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour réviser », dit Harry.

« Allez à la bibliothèque » dit Severus.

« La vieille nous a jeté dehors ! » dit Harry.

« LA VIEILLE ? » dit Severus.

« La bibliothécaire… expliqua Harry. Elle ne veut pas faire d'heures supplémentaires à cause de nous… »

« Tu veux bien ? » dit Draco.

« S'il te plaît ! » le supplièrent-ils.

Severus rendit les armes.

« D'accord, allez dans mon bureau. Et pas de bêtises ! Ajouta t-il. Comme ça personne ne m'accusera de favoritisme. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte.

« ENTREZ ! » dit Severus.

Un élève de première année à Poufsouffle entra.

« Je suis venu pour ma retenue, Professeur » dit-il d'une toute petit voix.

« J'ai bien failli attendre ! »

« Désolé, Professeur »

« Installez-vous. Vous allez m'écrire cinq rouleaux de parchemins sur les propriétés de l'aconit. Vous avez deux heures… »

« Bien Monsieur. »

Severus ne s'en prenait plus aux Griffondors. Alors, il se vengeait sur les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou à les terroriser. Les élèves étaient verts lorsqu'ils arrivaient à ses cours. Beaucoup tombaient subitement malade juste avant d'arriver devant la porte de la salle de potions. Rogue en était ravi. Il avait beaucoup moins d'ignares à instruire. Cela ne le gênait pas du tout, au contraire…

Dans son bureau, Harry et Draco, qui avaient l'habitude de l'entendre hurler, ricanèrent. C'était beaucoup mieux quand ça arrivait aux autres. Ils terminèrent leurs devoirs vers 20 heures. Rogue jetait un œil de temps en temps dans son bureau pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient, puis, retournait tourmenter son prisonnier qui n'en menait pas large devant ses rouleaux de parchemins vides avec le prof qui tournait autour de lui comme un vautour autour de sa proie…

Puis le professeur et ses filleuls partirent prendre leur dîner dans la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons revinrent ainsi tous les soirs pour faire leurs devoirs et réviser. Au bout de quelques temps, tous leurs efforts portèrent leurs fruits. Ils avaient obtenu, tous les deux, d'excellentes notes à leurs devoirs : « optimal » partout ! Lucius en sera ravi !

Les professeurs, voyant leurs efforts, donnèrent beaucoup de points à leurs deux maisons. Puis la fin de l'année arriva…

Après son sempiternel discours, le Directeur attribua la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à …Serpentard et Griffondor ! En effet, les deux maisons étaient ex aequo ! 550 points chacune !

Harry et Draco étaient ravis. Ils avaient fait remporter à leur maison plus de la moitié des points.

Lucius, qui venait de recevoir leurs relevés de notes, était aux anges ! Il se rendit à Poudlard pour leur donner la récompense promise…

A SUIVRE…

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Dîtes-le ! A la semaine prochaine pour connaître enfin le dénouement de cette fic !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Sortilège d'Alohomora.**_

Ce sortilège est très ancien. Il a été développé au début du 4ème siècle par Moholitos, un mage grec à l'esprit retord et ne s'encombrant pas spécialement de scrupules. A la fois espion, cambrioleur, intriguant et comploteur, il a été l'auteur d'une bonne centaines de coups à la moralité douteuse et beaucoup de sorciers lui doivent, sans le savoir, leur malheur. La spécialité de Moholitos était de travailler dans le plus grand secret et dans une discrétion absolue pour tout savoir de ses ennemis, mais aussi, ce qui est moins recommandé, de ses amis. Pour cela, il a appris de nombreux sortilèges forts utiles et s'est approprié des objets de circonstances. Il pouvait ainsi voir à travers les murs, grimper sur les tours comme une araignée, etc.

Pour autant, les outils à son service n'étaient pas suffisants, en particulier il était souvent confronté à des portes et serrures fermées par de judicieux mécanismes ou quelques sorts bien sentis. Evidemment, cela n'était pas de nature à décourager Moholitos, qui, après de longues recherches, a mis au point le sortilège d'ouverture d'Alohomora. Astucieux et efficace, il a largement servi son créateur, mais aussi tous les sorciers qui ont pu l'apprendre par la suite.

Aujourd'hui, de nombreux sortilèges permettent de neutraliser l'Alohomora et de protéger l'ouverture d'une porte, d'une fenêtre ou de coffre-fort. L'utilisation du sort d'ouverture est donc devenue beaucoup plus triviale et sert essentiellement à déverrouiller la porte de sa maison quand on a perdu ses clefs ou pour forcer l'ouverture d'une fenêtre verrouillée…


	17. Epilogue

**Harry Malfoy.**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient et ma petite Winny . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sirius n'existe pas dans cette fic. C'est un bricolage maison ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur qui n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive aux personnages, ni de leurs agissements… Voldemort a été tué en seconde année par Harry. Nous sommes ici en troisième année.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Nous y voilà ! Enfin le dernier chapitre ! Vous allez enfin savoir ce que magouille Dumby depuis le début ! Sortez les mouchoirs ! Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur, rappelez-vous qu'il y a une suite après (enfin si personne ne décide de me trucider avant !) c'est que j'ai encore besoin de ma tête pour terminer de l'écrire ! A l'heure où je suis en train d'écrire ceci, j'ai déjà écrit les deux premiers chapitres que je n'ai plus qu'à recopier sur le pc (le supplice, quoi !). J'ai déjà les titres et les idées jusqu'au chapitre 10, donc pas d'inquiétudes ! Je publierai normalement tous les vendredi comme d'habitude à moins de tomber en panne sèche, ce que je ne pense pas, ou de ne plus avoir le temps parce que je dois travailler pendant les vacances. Si c'est le cas, imaginons le pire tout de suite, je vous enverrai une note et j'essaierai de publier le dimanche ou tous les quinze jours si je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres.**

**Voilà pour les nouvelles réjouissantes ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'ai oublié : les chapitres seront plus longs que dans cette fic , c'est le cas au moins pour les deux premiers que je suis en train de recopier ( je rame à mort là !). Il y a aussi la triple dose de bêtises dans la suite ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus… pour ceux qui réclament un couple dans la suite, je peux vous dire que je vais rapprocher Lucius et Harry mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez ! Tout le monde me demande quelle est la surprise mais l'ironie c'est que vous la connaissez déjà tous, enfin… j'espère !**

**Réponse aux reviews .**

miss fouinette : merci pour ta review ! La suite st là ! La récompense… j'ai oublié !.. Bise

Rebecca-Black : merci pour le message ! C'est une surprise… mais vous la connaissez déjà..enfin..j'espère ! bisous !

: Ce serait vache comme récompense ! Je suis sadique mais pas à ce point… pas encore, le pire c'est pour la suite (..) Bise !

addams42 : coucou ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! c'est aussi mon cas, je te rassure ! mais dans les titres, c'est toujours au sens propre pas au figuré. Si tu vois ça comme ça, qu'est-ce que ce seras dans la suite ! les titres sont…heu.. enfin tu verras bien ! bise !

Estelle01 : coucou ! Je sais, c'est court mais si tu lis la remarque en gras, en-haut, ça devrait te consoler pour la suite ! bisous !

Procne Aesoris : Kikou ! Si tu aimes Severus à ce point, tu vas m'égorger pour ce que j'ai écris dans la prochaine fic ! Merci pour la review ! bise !

Tchaye : kikou ! Sadique ? C'est mon deuxième prénom ! C'est pas trop possible mais, je peux te dire que je vais rapprocher Lucius et Harry mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends ! Bisous !

Sahada : allez directement en prison, ne passez pas par la case départ, ne recevez pas 20 000 euros ! C'est loupé, c'est pas la bonne solution ! bise !

Fourmilu : SURPRISE ! Il faut lire, si tu veux savoir ! bise !

zelie1412 : merci pout tous ces compliments ! je suis pas sûre de les mériter ! elle finit pas vraiment puisque la suite commence là où celle-ci s'arrête ! Bise !

Severia ROGUE : Z'ai oublié (s'en vas en sifflotant …) Bisous !

Zaika : kikou ! la suite arrive !

Timi Turner : coucou ! Pas trop dégoûté de la fin ? Je te rassure, je sais déjà exactement quand je couperai dans les chapitres de « Cauchemars au Manoir ! ». Je sais, je suis adique ! Bisous !

Egwene Al' Vere : Kikou ! Je publie, je publie ! Mais, c'est plus pratique pour moi un chapitre par semaine, ça me permet d'écrire un à deux nouveaux chapitres avant de publier le suivant donc, on ne rêve pas ! Je ne publirai pas un chapitre par jour mais si je pourrai le faire! bise !

Pilut : ca vient la suite, elle est toute chaude (il fait 37 ° ) ! bisous !

Marine Malefoy : SURPRISE ! J'ai oublié…( pars en sifflotant …) bise !

Thealie : kikou ! Personnellement, j'adore quand les gens se posent 26 000 questions, ça prouve que tout n'est pas si clair que ça dans la fic et qu'il y a du suspens ! Il y en aura aussi dans la suite ! Bisous !

alinemcb54 : Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru lire une bibliothèque de potions ! mais… c'est pas ça ! bisous !

Danielove : Ouais ! C'est le dernier chapitre mais le premier de la suite commence juste à la fin.. J'en dis pas plus ! bisous !

serpentis-Draco : Je sais pas, m'en souviens plus ! Bises !

M.K.W. : La récomprense, encore ! Je sais pas …………… Bisous !

Amy Keira : merci beaucoup pour la review ! Le reste , c'est une surprise ! Bise !

crystal d'avalon : Kikou ! la suite de la fic, c'est vendredi prochain, comme d'habitude, je vous laisse mijoter pour savoir de quoi elle va parler ! Bisous !

onarluca : Si, si, il y a une récompense ! mais quoi, je sais pas ! bises !

yotma : La surpirse, ben… c'est …une surprise ! Bises !

maugrei () : coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Pas d'inquiétudes, la suite viendra bientôt !

Siuki : Kikou ! J'attends ta review demain ! bisous !

**S'il y en a qui sont intéressés, j'ai mis l'adresse de mon blog consacré à Harry Potter dans mon profil, il n'y a pas encore grand'chose dessus (2 images humoristiques) mais je vais arranger ça ! Je vous préviendrai à chaque fois qu'il sera mis à jour ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! Vous serez les premiers à le découvrir ! Evidement, je continue le grimoire des Sorts dans la prochaine fic !**

**_Chapitre 17:_ Épilogue.**

Lucius et Narcissia attendaient leurs enfants devant La Grande Salle. Ils étaient très fiers d'eux et il y avait de quoi ! Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent, sans trop savoir comment, dans les bras de leurs parents qui les embrassaient et les serraient contre eux jusqu'à l'étouffement.

« Je vois que vous avez réussi à obtenir ce que je vous avais demandé et même plus !dit Lucius, ému. Félicitations ! »

Harry et Draco étaient ravis ! Ils avaient travaillé de leur mieux. Plus d'une fois, ils étaient retournés dans les cachots après le dîner et même parfois jusqu'à 23 heures. Severus, qui restait toujours avec eux, s'était éveillé plus d'une fois, le nez sur son bureau après s'être endormi pendant qu'il surveillait les deux petits diables.

« Vous avez mérité votre récompense, dit Lucius à ses deux garçons. Mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandèrent les enfants.

« Des billets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch », dit Lucius.

« Génial ! » dirent les enfants.

Ils sautèrent dans les bras de Lucius.

« Du calme, du calme ! « dit celui-ci qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Narcissia regardait la scène avec amusement.

« Devinez qui a remporté la Coupe des 4 Maisons » dirent-ils à leurs parents.

« Aucune idée » dirent ceux-ci, amusés.

« Serpentard et Griffondor ! C'est la première fois qu'ils sont ex aequo ! dit la voix de Dumbledore derrière eux. Plus la Coupe de Quidditch, du jamais vu ! »

Tous se retournèrent.

« Monsieur le Directeur », dirent Lucius et Narcissia.

« Lucius, Narcissia, dit-il, je suis ravi de vous voir. J'aimerai vous parler. Dans mon bureau, si possible. Venez vous deux, ajouta t-il à l'attention de Harry et Draco. »

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau…**_

Ils s'assirent dans le bureau et attendirent que le Directeur parle.

« J'imagine que vous allez nous parler de Harry », dit Narcissia pour lancer la conversation.

« Tout à fait, approuva t-il. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir dû me servir de tels moyens pour vous réunir ».

« Vous saviez que c'était notre neveu ? » demanda Narcissia.

« Oui. Et je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de nuits blanches que j'ai passées pour imaginer ce plan ».

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Imaginez qu'un jour, je vous convoque dans mon bureau, je vous dis que Harry est votre neveu et débrouillez-vous avec lui. Cela n'aurait évidemment pas marché. Surtout que Draco et lui ne s'entendaient pas. »

« C'est vrai. » reconnut Draco.

« Alors, continua t-il, quand tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie en même temps que lui, ça m'a bien arrangé ! Je savais que Lucius irait te voir, j'ai donc arrangé toute l'histoire avec Pom-pom. Heureusement, vous avez accepté Lucius. »

« Quoi ? » dit Narcissia.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

« Lucius ? »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, ma chérie » dit le pauvre Lucius qui voyait déjà la scène qui se préparait comme s'il y était déjà.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir amené Harry lorsque ma sœur et son mari sont morts ? » demanda Narcissia.

« Est-ce que vous étiez au courant de la prophétie ? »

« Quelle prophétie ? » demanda t-elle.

« Une voyante avait prédit à Lily qu'elle et son mari mourraient avant que leur fils n'ait un an. Or elle savait que Lucius et vous aviez déjà un enfant, elle ne voulait donc pas que vous en ayez un second sur les bras. »

« Quand a-t-elle eu cette prophétie ? » demanda la sœur de Lily.

« Deux mois avant la naissance de Harry. »

« Vous n'aviez donc pas la consigne de nous confier Harry ? »

« Si ! Figurez-vous que votre sœur m'a offert un livre pour mon anniversaire, la même année. Il y avait un mot dedans. Tenez, lisez-le, je l'ai reçu le jour de son décès, lui dit-il en lui tendant un livre sur les phénix. »

Narcissia reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de sa sœur sur la première page. Elle la lut :

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que ce livre vous plaira ! J'ai quelque chose à vous demander mais je ne peux le faire en personne, je préfère vous le mettre par écrit. Je sais que je ne verrai pas mon fils grandir. Alors je vous demande ceci : je sais que vous enverrez Harry à ma sœur Pétunia. Je sais qu'elle déteste tout ce qui touche à notre monde mais je ne veux pas embêter ma sœur Narcissia. Mais si les choses se passaient mal là-bas, envoyez-le chez les Malfoy mais pas avant qu'il n'ait rencontré leur fils à l'école et qu'ils ne s'entendent. Je ne veux pas lui créer des problèmes. Ensuite, s'il le souhaite et si ma sœur est d 'accord, vous pourrez l'envoyer vivre là-bas._

_Merci de tout cœur,_

_Lily Potter, née Evans._

A la fin de sa lecture, Narcissia avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je comprends maintenant, dit-elle. Mais vous auriez pu nous l'envoyer avant ! Vous saviez tout ce qui lui arrivait chez ces Moldus ! »

« Oui, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Harry et Draco ne s'entendaient pas. Ils détestaient même ! Et comme je voulais le débarrasser d'eux, j'ai un peu forcé les choses… »

« Vous avez bien fait, approuva Lucius. Tout se passe très bien ! »

« Merci, dit Dumbledore. Je suis ravi devoir que toute votre joyeuse famille s'entend. Et j'espère que cela continuera ainsi ! »

« Merci, moi aussi, dit Lucius en se levant, accompagné de sa famille. Eh bien, à l'année prochaine, dit-il ».

Il sortit en compagnie de sa femme et de ses deux fils. Les vacances commençaient et tout allait pour le mieux.

_**FIN.**_

Voilà ! J'espère que la fic vous a plu ! Une petite review pour finir en beauté ?

Merci et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !

Chibigokû2002.

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Sortilège de Transplanage.**_

Plus qu'un simple sort, le transplanage est un moyen de transport puissant et rapide faisant appel à la téléportation. En termes pratiques, on disparaît d'un endroit pour arriver moins d'un instant plus tard à un autre, ce qui est pour le moins plaisant.

Cette discipline est néanmoins largement réglementée. Il est interdit de transplaner si, d'une part, l'on n'est pas majeur, et, d'autre part, si l'on n'a pas passé son permis. Car c'est loin d'être facile et exempt de danger. Plusieurs risques existent, le principal étant d'être désartibulé, c'est-à-dire de laisser une partie de son corps derrière lu. Ce cas de figure est extrêmement gênant, car sans l'intervention des brigades spécialisées il est impossible pour la victime de faire quoi que ce soit ! Un autre risque est, bien entendu, de se tromper de lieu de destination. Il est alors possible que des moldus soient témoins de l'événement, ce qui implique encore des interventions magiques pour faire oublier cette vision à tous les non sorciers présents. Un autre cas de figure est de transplaner par erreur dans un espace plein, un mur par exemple. Le sorcier se retrouve alors coincé et ne peut pas forcément agir. Mais le plus spectaculaire est sans doute de se retrouver non pas dans un objet mais dans une personne ! Cette situation est à la fois grotesque et horrible et il faut user d'une magie puissante pour séparer les deux individus.

Si pour un sorcier compétent ces risques sont minimes, ils n'en sont pas moins réels. C'est pourquoi certains préfèrent utiliser uniquement les balais magiques bien plus sûrs.


End file.
